


A Favorable Union

by Indehed



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Fairy Tale Elements, Kings & Queens, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 75
Words: 47,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the age of sixteen, Danny had been told to expect a move to this kingdom, though both sets of parents had not insisted on a quick and young marriage, instead allowing both Danny and Steven to enjoy their freedoms for longer.  But now being locked into their responsibilities as Royals, they knew just what they were missing out on, knew of a different life they could be living if not for an arrangement made by their parents years ago. And it was one that favored Steve's kingdom as the immediate heir to the throne. </p><p>Danny had been forced to move to a place where he knew no one. He had studied the customs and history but they were not <b>his</b> customs or history. He really missed good food. And the sun shined bright here. All the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dreadfully OOC in places, but intentionally so. It's also more flowery and 'descriptive' than my usual style. Also intentional. It's more of an experimental fic. So bear all that in mind while reading!  
> Chapters are all short - this is so I can knock one out quickly on a lunch break or get nicely ahead of myself at times when writing fast. It's a fic that gives me a break from writing other more difficult pieces, or just something I can use to get me back into writing when I've been absent for a while.

Danny watched from the gallery as Steve presided over his Parliament. There was no doubt that Steve was a great king, a great leader. He cared deeply and passionately about his kingdom; the land, the history, the people. They were in a period of prosperity attributed to Steve's father, but it was a legacy Steve was building on and improving. The people loved him. To some, he could do no wrong. 

But Danny knew differently. 

The proud smile on his face faltered though his own aides did not notice. 

Steve was a terrible husband. 

Since their marriage (arranged, naturally), Steve had concentrated on cementing himself as king and had all but ignored their relationship. 

Danny had traveled far for this. For him. The arrangement had been simple. In Danny's own kingdom, he was 'the spare' - his sister was to rule as Queen when it passed to their generation (though both parents were still alive and well and long may that continue). As was standard in Royal society, Danny and his younger siblings were pawns in a game, used to further treaties with other kingdoms ostensibly in the name of peace, but more accurately in the name of trade agreements, free passage and allies if necessary during conflicts.

From the age of sixteen, Danny had been told to expect a move to this kingdom, though both sets of parents had not insisted on a quick and young marriage, instead allowing both Danny and Steven to enjoy their freedoms for longer. Their lives had been their own until they were thirty and that was both a good and a bad thing, for they had enjoyed those fourteen years, each able to indulge in their education, travel, relationships, hobbies and they certainly had enjoyed themselves in their separate lives. But now being locked into their responsibilities as Royals, they knew just what they were missing out on, knew of a different life they could be living if not for an arrangement made by their parents years ago. And it was one that favored Steve's kingdom as the immediate heir to the throne. 

Danny had been forced to move to a place where he knew no one. He had studied the customs and history but they were not _**his**_ customs or history. He really missed good food. And the sun shined bright here. All the time. He liked more changeable weather.

He stood, taking his leave. Bored at watching and not participating. 

That was another problem - he had nothing to do. He'd been given no duties as yet beyond showing up for special events on Steve's arm and even then it wasn't really like spending time with Steve, nor was it like working. It was some in between thing that satisfied none of his desires. 

They'd been married quickly after the doctors had diagnosed King John with a fatal illness. Mere days later had been Steve's coronation so the honeymoon had left little to be desired. They'd spent an awkward wedding night together but no others since. They each had their own chambers and neither ventured into the others'. Certainly not without a prearranged invitation. 

His walk was silent. His two aides following behind yet neither asked where he was going, they just followed. Like always. The only sounds were their footfalls and the swish of Danny's robes.

Upon reaching his chambers, he gave them a look they'd grown to translate over the last three months to mean 'stay out', and he closed the door on them. His chambers were large, spacious, with high ceilings and being here made him feel even more alone. Small, in a vast emptiness. The view from his bay window was his only comfort these days. He came here and sat and looked out at the sea and the way the sun reflected off it, the people swimming, surfing, enjoying their lives and the always lovely weather.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning, your highness."

The curtains were thrown open and Danny just moaned and turned on the bed, using a pillow to shield his face. 

"Sire, it is time to dress."

"No, it isn't. I'm not going anywhere this morning," he replied, voice rough from the night's sleep, fitful as it was as he was well aware of the date. The anniversary of the one thing in his life that had gone so horribly wrong.

"The king expects your presence at breakfast."

"I don't care. The king can take a flying leap. And if you keep bothering me, I'll have you fired."

"Only the king can do that, Sire." There was silence as Danny continued to lie in the bed, eyes closed. He could hear the small shuffles from his aide. "Sire, please. We'll be late."

Danny groaned into the pillow then threw it across the room, narrowly missing his entourage. "Meka! I told you! Leave me be!"

The native man looked surprised to see Danny so angry, so animated. Danny had been nothing but proper since his arrival but not today. Today was important. He needed to wallow and by any God that existed, he would do just that. "Very well, sire. I will… relay your message."

"You do that," Danny fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling as he listened to everyone leaving the room. As the final echo of the doors closing sounded, he threw the covers back and got out of the bed, grabbed a new robe from the closet and collapsed onto his opulent chaise, pulling his knees up and grabbing a cushion to clutch to himself, he let himself remember the events that had led to him giving in, agreeing to move so far from home and to a loveless marriage. His family were surprised that after so many years he seemed to have 'come to his senses' over the whole matter, quit complaining and done his duty.

It wasn't that. It had nothing to do with Steve, or the treaty. It had been that night three years previously when the woman he had been seeing told him she was pregnant. Only for her to disappear that very night, with no trace.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here, Max?" Danny asked as the doors opened to emit the doctor. 

"The king was informed that you were sick. He has sent me to attend to your wellbeing and wishes you a speedy recovery."

"You can go, Max. I'm not ill."

"If you'll pardon me, sire, but you look… peaked. Perhaps a little thin."

Danny stood and moved closer, eying Meka and Mindy in the background as they looked sheepish, clearly having not given the king the actual message or Danny was sure Steve would have bounded in himself asking why Danny had slighted him that morning. "I'm not ill," he repeated. 

"Are you sure?" Max asked. "I can take your temperature."

"I'm fine, Max."

"I see," Max nodded. "Your illness is of the heart, not the body."

"Something like that," Danny sighed. "Please go. Leave me. Today is an important day to me and I wish to be alone," he said and though the others exchanged looks, they did as requested. 

His lunch was untouched, his appetite escaping him. As much as this memory was a difficult one for him to remember in the ensuing years, he could admit that his appetite had been lacking for a while. He had fallen despondent of late. Though he didn't expect Steve to be a great love of his life, he had expected more than the occasional sighting at an official event or some breakfast where they practically ignored talking unless it was in the most basic of conversation. He had hoped for a friend. An ally - in every sense of the word, considering the treaty with Danny's homeland. 

The Palace was vast and his large chambers still stifled him. He decided to go the gardens for a walk as an excuse to be outside, and he didn't dress beyond a fresh pair of the loose fitting and low riding pants he favored while in his chambers, and a lightweight, open robe that trailed behind his feet.

He stopped near the pineapple field when a voice from behind took his attention. "They say fresh air is good for you. Though I'd prefer you cover up when you could be seen."

"Only by those in the Palace, my King, and there are considerably fewer people inside these walls than out."

"Still," Steve stopped beside him. "Max tells me you begin to feel better."

Danny ground his teeth. More people trying to cover for him and it was entirely unnecessary. If he chose to spend a day honoring something private to him then he should be perfectly within his rights to do so. After all, he was a Prince and consort to the King. That should count for something. 

"Max lies. I feel as I have all day and I am not ill. I'm surprised you noticed."

Steve seemed to frown but his face became impassive again. "I… care," Steve said. 

"Of course you do," Danny replied with a roll of his eyes as he moved to a bench nearby, getting comfortable as he sat, a little spread out, body on display. He was aware of how he looked, he knew he had some muscle, some good toning and that with the right clothing and pampering - the kind that came with being royal - he could be made to look as good as possible. After Steve's comments about him covering up, he was irked enough to push the limits.

Steve looked, his eyes traveling Danny's body and then moving away quickly. "You are my husband. Our union is favorable with the people and-"

"Favorable? Such a glowing assessment."

Steve was flustered - something Danny hadn't seen in him before. "You know what I mean."

"No, I don't think I do."

"I want you to be okay," Steve said, finally meeting Danny's eyes again. 

Danny leaned forward, elbows on his knees as he looked up at his king. "I am okay."

"Good," Steve sighed relieved.

"No, not 'good'. I'm 'okay'. And that's the best you'll get right now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve asked.

"You're a smart man. I'm sure you'll figure it out."


	4. Chapter 4

"Danny?"

"Oh my God. Grace?" Danny asked as he was shown into the drawing room on the east side of the palace. He broke out into his first real grin in months as they greeted each other with a hug.

"You look terrible."

"Thanks," he said, crooking his mouth in a smile. 

"No, I mean it. You look terrible. You should have sent for me."

"You bring up an interesting point. Since I didn't send word home for you, why are you here?"

"Because you didn't send word home _**at all**_. The King and Queen inquired about you and received a rather… short… message back from King Steven. They thought perhaps something was going on."

"They did?"

"Well, your mother did. Kind of. Mostly me though," she punched his arm. "You've never gone this long without talking to me. What the hell?!"

"I'm sorry," he replied as he rubbed the sore spot. "I've been busy."

"Oh yeah? Doing what?"

"I've just… been busy." He stumbled for an answer and she put her hands on her hips impatiently. 

"Has it been that bad here?" Her eyes changed from a look of amused anger to something… not pity, but certainly sadness. For him. The reality of his situation sinking in that little bit more even if he didn't want to admit anything.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, you sulk and go quiet when you get moody. Which explains why you look like crap and why you didn't message any of your friends."

A clearing of a throat nearby took their attention. "Kono?" Danny asked. "What can I do for you?"

"This is a friend of yours?" She asked, curious and wary of the darker skinned and gorgeous woman who had arrived. Kono would report everything back to Steve. She was his eyes and ears in the palace along with Chin and as such, Danny was always on his best behavior around them. Now he felt like a kid caught out and for no reason.

"Uh, yeah. Yes," he answered.

"Something like that," Grace put in as she threw an arm around Danny's shoulders.

"The king won't be happy," Kono warned as she wandered off again. 

"Great, just great."

"Why?"

"Because she's gone to tell him what she thinks of you."

"Which is?"

"Probably that you're some kind of old lover of mine and he'll think having you here will spread rumors and tarnish our relationship."

"Yeah, well, considering how dumb that is, it would teach him right, and her, for making that assumption." She went with him over to a seat. "Besides, I think I'd like to share a piece of my mind with him."

"Don't," Danny warned her. "I don't need the hassle. Perhaps you should leave."

"I agree." Steve swept into the room, Chin and Kono flanking him as he stared down Danny and Grace. That was quick - Danny would never have expected Steve to show such interest in him. "As it is, you should not have been allowed into the palace without my permission. A mistake that won't be made again."

"Wow, you were right, he is an asshole," Grace said with a head nod. "Look at how he made his mind up about me before we even met."

Danny stood and faced the king. "For the record, I never said you were an asshole." He jutted his bottom lip out and turned to look back down at a still sitting Grace as he pondered. "Well, not in so many words."

"Is this how you always speak to your King?" Steve stared at her then shifted his annoyance to Danny. "And you let her?"

Grace stood now, angry. "I'm not from here. You are not _my_ king." She stood in front of Danny, protecting him, like she had done since they were ten years old. "And how dare you treat my Prince in this way."

"I will treat him as I see fit. He is my husband and consort."

Danny snorted though it went unnoticed by the two warring parties in front of him. 

"Yeah?" Grace didn't back down. His old friend had a hell of a set of proverbial balls. In all the months Danny had been in this kingdom, he'd never seen anyone approach Steve in this way. "What's his favorite food? Childhood pet? Nickname?"

"That's enough, Grace. He may not be your king, but he is mine. Now, anyway," Danny did his best to quell the situation while Steve looked uneasy at Grace's questioning. 

She shook her head. "Great husband you are," she tore here eyes from Steve and turned back to Danny. "He doesn't deserve you. Hell, I bet he can't even tell me what color your eyes are."

"Blue," Steve blurted out. "As blue as the ocean I see out the window in my chambers. And just as stormy."

Everyone turned to Steve in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

The moment was awkward and a tension hung in the air that Danny felt a definite need to distract from. "Everyone, this is Grace. She's been my personal bodyguard for over twenty years, since we were children together. She's saved my life on numerous occasions."

"And you, mine," she interrupted him and they smiled at each other, their years long friendship important to both of them, despite its end with Danny's relocation. He was yet to feel as comfortable in Meka's presence, and doubted he ever would. 

"She has a habit of speaking her mind," Danny explained. 

"She does," Steve agreed, still balking at her manner. "Chin," he gestured for his aide to come closer but with only a look he turned and left, taking Kono with him and leaving Chin behind. 

Chin smiled at Danny - the one that wasn't a good smile - before speaking to Grace. "Miss, if you would be so kind," Chin motioned to the door with a hand. 

"Danny, just give me the signal and I'll stay," she said. "We can fight our way out."

"What's going on?" Danny asked of Chin, keeping Grace at bay with a calming hand. 

"The king doesn't like her. Thinks her presence is contentious."

"You got all that from a head nod?" Danny asked and Chin remained impassive. "So he's going to make her leave? She's my best friend and she's just arrived."

"I've taken a room at a local inn," she told him. "I may not be allowed in the Palace, but that doesn't mean I'm leaving you alone," Grace told him. She was as loyal as could be, to a fault even. He truly loved her though never in any way romantically. And she had never wanted that either. Friendship was most important between them and as his guard, she was willing to fight impossible odds at the merest chance that it would save him.

"The Prince can only leave the Palace if the king authorizes it. I doubt he would do so."

"You keep him prisoner, and for what? For some crazy idea that people would think he dare spend time with someone else? Someone who would speak their mind?" Grace asked, while Danny just let his heart sink that little bit lower, considering the prison his lavish surroundings truly were.

"For his own good," Chin rationalized. "A neighboring kingdom, the one responsible for Queen Doris' death, has been rumored to be sending assassins here. Killing the Prince would put an end to a treaty between our two prosperous kingdoms."

"The king has forgotten that I am a skilled fighter," Danny said. "I can defend myself. I can help defend this kingdom."

Chin shook his head. "No, he hasn't forgotten. We are all aware of your skills but the king's are greater. He has more experience. His decision right now is to protect you, to keep you safe while he awaits word from our own emissaries."

"He may be monitoring my every move in some misguided attempt to keep me out of harm's way, to protect our treaty and to prevent war. But he cannot control me," Danny said, fire igniting back in him. Grace's presence, the reminder of who he was before had awoken something inside him. 

He would not put up with being used as a pawn in a war game.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick reminder about the OOC nature of this fic. Purposely OOC. And it's actually really difficult to write this way as Danny keeps wanting to be a sarcastic little shit and punch Steve in the face but he can't because he was raised to be proper and polite... anyway... on with the story....

Dinner was to be a separate affair that evening and Danny was perfectly happy with that arrangement, but he still felt it necessary to invade Steve's dining room and interrupt the other man during one of the many courses he was being fed. 

The large and imposing doors were opened for him and he strode through the center, defense thrumming through him as he kept a litany in his head of all the things that had angered him that day and through their whole marriage. 

"What the hell are you wearing?" was Steve's opening gambit as he dropped his fork and stared. 

Danny briefly looked down at himself. His shapely, dark pants were tucked into ankle boots and his light blue shirt was made of a thin material that accented his musculature. Everything about this outfit was tight-fitting in the right places, but it was comfortable.

"I'm going out for dinner."

"The hell you are!" Steve stood, his chair pushing back with a scrape and he circled the table to come closer. "You'll stay put in the Palace."

"I could have snuck out," Danny warned. "I'm perfectly capable of evading your security, I've been watching them for a long time now and their patterns are beyond predictable, but I didn't. I came here to inform you that since my diary is empty, I would take my dinner with friends in the city."

"So now there's more than that one friend I had the pleasure of meeting earlier?" Steve turned his nose up.

"She didn't come alone. She brought two others with her. I trust them all."

"But they haven't been vetted by my people."

"They've been vetted by _**mine**_."

"If you're determined to undermine my authority then why come to me?"

"Since you asked, the reason I have made my intentions clear is that because, unlike you, I'm not hiding what's actually been going on around here!" he yelled at Steve. "I'm telling you the truth, upfront because that's how allies should be!"

"Allies?" Steve asked, almost dumbfounded and floundering, but as Danny turned to leave again, the gears ground forward in Steve's head and he grasped for Danny's arm. "I'm your husband!"

"Then start acting like one!" Danny finished, shouting in Steve's face, his words augmented by eyes burning with accusation and the silence rang heavy between them.

Steve's chest heaved with a breath and in one swift move he had Danny's face in his hands and their lips were pressed tightly together in a harsh kiss. Danny's mouth opened and Steve took the advantage, pressing his body closer while his tongue delved in deeper and the kisses continued until neither could breathe anymore. 

They'd kissed at their wedding - but never since- and not in such a desperate manner. Even on their wedding night, mouths had been used for other things, though their consummation had been quite clinical. 

Their breath mingled as they became aware of just how close they were, where their hands were touching and just how hot the room had become. "Fuck," Danny sighed to himself.

"Stay in the Palace," Steve said, a hint of forlorn need in his voice, his arms loosening from their tight hold and slipping down Danny's back. "This is where I can keep you safe."

Danny pushed further away, a decent distance that he could have a conversation from, though his eyes couldn't help but wander to Steve's heaving chest and his own hand pressed against it. "I am no wilting flower in need of protection. Nor am I dumb enough to not understand credible threats to my wellbeing. Or yours. Or this kingdom's. I may be your husband, but I'm not a trophy to be displayed for your guests. I should have been kept informed from the moment I began living in this Palace."

Steve nodded, his chin falling to his chest in a gesture of admitted defeat. "You're right, you should have. I have spent so much of my time with the military that my first thought is to protect, and to save others the burden of the true dangers facing us."

"What kind of dangers?"

Steve reached for Danny's hand. "Stay inside tonight, and I'll tell you."


	7. Chapter 7

"So this is about your mother's death?" Danny asked as he sat on the opposite side of the couch from Steve.

"She died in a carriage accident while in Wo Fat's kingdom. My father blamed him, ended the treaty with them and began to strengthen our kingdom in case of all out war. That included full military training for myself and a quick marriage and safe relocation for my sister. But he knew we needed other allies."

Danny leaned forward and put his head in his hands. "What age were you when your mother died?" he mumbled between his hands. 

"Fifteen," Steve answered, seeing that Danny was catching on. 

"Our kingdoms signed on the dotted line when I was sixteen."

"Yes, and I am but months older than you. Negotiations took a while, if you remember."

"I do," Danny sat back again, feeling a sense of frustration over this whole thing, still feeling like a pawn, like a cog, like something to be passed around for favor and yet he was also bored of the whole thing. It had been like this for years, and though he was aware of some of it, it astounded him how often he discovered more secrets and dealings that were made with little regard for his life. Or Steven's. His had resulted in a coldness of duty, while it had only ever depressed Danny.

"We believe the reason Wo Fat hasn't attacked these past fifteen years isn't the deterent of our combined armies, but that he was biding his time. He waited until you arrived here because if you were to die while with me, it is likely your father would, at best, end the treaty and at worst, proclaim war in retaliation. Wo Fat could sit back and watch our two kingdoms destroy each other."

"Then why not tell me all this earlier? Send word to my parents? If we'd all been made aware then maybe if I do die we'd know it wasn't your fault!"

"It's not that simple," Steve bit back. "It could have been viewed as some paltry excuse, or if I'd made this possibility known before the wedding, you might have called it off. Wo Fat would still gain a victory."

"And it's back to that," Danny stood, hands on his hips as his voice rose. "So not only was your singular focus on the treaty and politics rather than on the people involved, but once again you insult my intelligence in being able to cope with such knowledge. That I might have decided that being with you would be too dangerous and run in the opposite direction. if you'd made any effort to get to know me these last few months you might have discovered how much of an asset I could be!" He straightened his tunic and turned to leave.

"Danny! Do not leave the Palace!"

"Because it's so dangerous for me to be outside, to choose where to go and be someplace that an assassin wouldn't expect me to be rather than, oh, say, in my chambers with the windows flung open inviting an attack!" Danny yelled back at Steve, pointing out the flaws in the man's logic. "Imbecile," he muttered under his breath.


	8. Chapter 8

"I think I need to plan a trip home. I should speak with my father."

"You want out of the marriage? Or the treaty?" Grace asked, picking at her food.

"Something like that."

"I don't blame you. He seems like an arrogant oaf who ignores you all the time. You must be bored stiff."

"I feel very much like I've been in a gilded cage." 

Danny had been with Grace at the tavern for no more than half an hour and though he hadn't spoken of his conversation with Steve, she was savvy enough to see his unhappiness and wish that there was a way out of his current situation. That was when six armed guards all led by Kono entered the inn and fixed their eyes on him. Everything around them fell silent. 

"This must be my cue. I'll see you tomorrow," he squeezed Grace's hand and then turned his attention fully to the entourage that had arrived. There was no sense in hiding or fighting as he'd inevitably lose and suffer the embarrassment. 

Kono strode over to him and wrapped a hand around his bicep. "You need to come with us."

"Quite an impressive escort," Danny took in the guards in their heavy uniforms and array of weapons. It was like they were geared up for war. "The king needn't have gone to such trouble to retrieve me."

"You try his patience," Kono commented. Stronger than she looked, she pulled him forward and the guards flanked them, enclosing Danny in a circle so that no one could get to him. They didn't seem happy that Danny had figured out a way around them to escape, when it was their job to make sure he was guarded at all times.

They stayed in that tight formation until reaching the Palace, whereupon he was led to chambers and all but thrown in.

He wiped down the front of his clothing. "Wait. These aren't my rooms."

"You've been moved," Kono said as the large and impressive doors slowly closed. "Enjoy your evening, sire."

"You were right," Steve's voice sounded from behind and Danny whipped back around to see the king enter the room from one of the adjoining ones. "You shouldn't be in chambers alone."

"I said no such thing," Danny said and looked around. "Hold on, these are yours."

"Yes. It's better this way. Your chambers are on the East side of the Palace and those walls face the city. Mine are on the West Side and face a sheer cliff straight down to the sea. They are better protected from attack. Something you pointed out yourself."

"Again, no, not what I said. I merely pointed out that predictability is how an attacker can gauge when and where is best to strike. And that your guard rotation has a hole in it," he referred to his earlier disappearance.

He was wary. He'd never been in the king's chambers for any length of time. Their wedding night had not even been spent in this room but in one of the garish guest rooms that had been decorated for the occasion with ideals of romanticism. It had been awful, but at least it had only been for the one night before they could be in rooms they felt most comfortable in. 

"I've arranged for your things to be moved in the morning. There's plenty of space here."

"I enjoyed my view. And I prefer my solitude," Danny said even though that was somewhat of a lie. He'd been lonely and bored, but at least he had not been nervous and on edge like he was now. He wasn't sure if it was from the very real possibility that an assassin was after him, or whether it was from the thought of spending a night with Steve. The second of which was ridiculous because this was his husband. 

An absent, distant and rather cold husband, but his husband nonetheless.


	9. Chapter 9

Though the furniture was plush, comfortable and large, it was extremely expensive and not suitable nor shaped for anything other than sitting, so it was no real surprise to Danny that his many offers to sleep on the couches were rebuffed. 

The bed in Steve's sleeping chambers was huge. All the beds for the royal family were. They were so large, the entire palace staff would be able to fit.

Steve had checked with the guards outside the room, had closed and bolted the windows and then gone about his nightly routine, an eye ever fixed on Danny's movements.

For his part, Danny didn't know what to do. He had sent for nightclothes and his had been brought for him but he waited first to see what Steve expected. In truth, he was waiting on the invite to end any awkwardness.

Steve strode out of his bathroom naked and Danny all but yelped and turned away, a hand up to shield his eyes. "Must you?"

Steve moved to the bed, threw back many of the layers and climbed in. "This is how I sleep."

Danny peered through fingers until Steve was covered again by the sheets and faced him. "And what if the palace were attacked in the night? You're happy to face that in the nude?"

"I think if the palace were to be attacked in the night, I'd have more pressing concerns than what I was wearing."

Danny just shook his head and moved to the bathroom, noting the supplies that had already been brought for him and laid out, whether by Steven or an attendant. He stripped out of his day clothes and into the soft satin pants he favored at night. They rode low on his hips and pooled at his feet and made him shuffle to keep from tripping on them as he went back into the chambers and rounded the bed. 

Steve looked up from the scroll he was reading. "If the palace were to be attacked, at least I'd be able to walk without tripping up. Why wear those pants so long? I can have the tailors look at them for you."

"You'll do no such thing. I like them like this."

"Well, if you pulled them up properly…"

Danny put his hands on his hips and stared at Steve until the man raised his eyes from their fixation on Danny's waistband. "They're more comfortable this way."

He climbed in. There was a gulf between them on the bed and yet they both lay carefully, not wanting to disturb the other as they settled in and extinguished the lamps.

Danny stared at the ceiling, his hands resting on his stomach. After long, quiet minutes he turned his head on the pillow to face Steve. "Do you snore?"

Steve mirrored Danny's position. "I'm not often in the position to find out, but no one has ever told me that I do."

"Well, you're the king, I doubt they'd want to."

"I've spent many nights with soldiers. They would tell me if it was an issue." There was another stretched silence. "How about you? Do you snore?"

"No." Another overbearing quiet, but Danny could clearly hear the waves crashing on the rocks below and it took over the silence, grating in Danny's ears. "Do the waves always sound like that?"

"Yes. It's quite soothing."

"Soothing?" Danny rose up on his elbows. "You could use that to torture your prisoners."


	10. Chapter 10

"You are uncomfortable in my presence. In my bed," Steve said, keeping his expression tightly under control as they ate breakfast, separated by the long table.

"The waves kept crashing over and over," Danny commented tiredly. 

"I apologize, but I am unable to move the palace to accommodate your sensitive ears."

Danny shook his head and bit his lip. As annoyed as he was by Steve's passive aggressive comments, he was also rather impressed by them. "You could move me back to my original chambers."

Steve wiped his mouth with his napkin. "This arrangement is the most suitable under the circumstances."

"And what circumstances would those be? The threat to my life or our marriage?"

"Admittedly, it has been brought to my attention that we should spend more time together while not administering to our civic duties. Or, at least, to be seen to be spending time together."

"Of course," Danny slowly nodded his head, trying to avoid sarcasm and failing. "The people would expect their monarchs to sleep together."

"Something like that," Steve stood and gave a short bow. "I must take my leave. Parliament is waiting." He stopped before moving past Danny. "Will you be in attendance today?"

"As much as I enjoy sitting and listening to the members droning on, I believe I have unpacking to do, considering my unexpected move to your rooms."

"Of course. Perhaps Meka and Mindy can help. I could send others?"

"I do not have many personal effects but those that I do have are just that: personal. I will deal with them myself."

"Very well. I shall see you at dinner."


	11. Chapter 11

Danny was unsure where to place his belongings. Some were obvious enough and the king had a large wardrobe that could easily hold Danny's clothing. But it was difficult to know where to keep other things. Especially those he wished for no one to see. 

He wanted to inquire about a space for his lockbox, but without drawing curiosity over its contents.

Cohabitation was going to be difficult. He may feel lonely in his life and duties, but he was someone who liked his own space. It may be a contradiction, but it was who he was.

He pottered around, filling time, but also doing to Steve what he hoped would not be done in return. He was snooping. Spying. Trying to see something of the man behind the king. The more private side of him. The more honest side. 

Steve didn't have a lot of anything personal. Whether that came from his time with the military or was just one of his own personal foibles, Danny didn't know. But everything in the chambers, as ostentatious as it all was, still held a certain impersonal feel. They were lavish but functional. Extravagant but essential. 

Couches, tables, a desk. Lamps, rugs, ornamentations, all the regular things you would expect in living quarters, dining areas, bedrooms.

He found the desk to be most intriguing, though the scrolls and papers that littered the surface seemed to be mostly related to the daily work of leading a nation, there were some items that tied Steven to his past. To his father, to his sister. Strange for a man who had no portraiture of his family within his own personal chambers.

He began to pull out drawers, hunting for more, truly desiring to know the man he married. He stopped, believing he'd found what he was looking for, but unsure if he should proceed. But then, Steve had made it so that he controlled Danny's life. If he could find something, anything of use, then it would be worth it. 

There was a box; nondescript, old. The latch was simple and lifted away to let the box open up.

Scrolls and envelopes littered the inside with the seal of his own lineage. He pulled out the first to find it was a letter from his father to Steve's, informing him of his interest in King John's proposals. There were further letters from over the years from different ministers but these were now addressed to Steve…

_'Further to your request…'_

_'Please find attached…'_

_'Your dedication to your impending marriage is commendable…'_

Danny was shocked to read details about himself in these letters, sent what appeared to be every few months, updating Steve on what Danny had been doing, officially and unofficially. There were details of his life, what he enjoyed from the standard to the silly. 

Steve had been spying on Danny for years, procuring everything he could about him in advance but to what end? If Steve truly didn't like what he was reading, would he have jeopardized the treaty? Had he been steeling himself all these years?

Danny unrolled one of the scrolls to find a portraiture of himself. He looked to be in his early twenties. He opened more. Each year, along with the letters, he had been sent images of Danny. 

Steve certainly knew exactly what he was getting himself into when he married Danny and yet for Danny, he'd seen the odd image of Steve over the years but had paid little attention to his future, instead had put off such thoughts and problems until they were necessary. He'd focused on the present and enjoying his freedom. All until he'd lost his lady and unborn child. Only at that time had he 'knuckled down' and begun to learn about the faraway kingdom he'd been traded to for the people's prosperity and peace of mind. 

He left the box on the desk. Open, scrolls unraveled. He should put it all away, pretend he hadn't seen them, but he couldn't. He needed to know the truth and he couldn't approach Steve about it. With no idea on how to broach such a subject he did the only thing he could think of - made it obvious what he'd found, and would let the honesty of Steve's reaction speak for itself.


	12. Chapter 12

Steve's eyes were wide, worried. His cheeks flushed. "That's mine. What's… why is it open? Were you going through my belongings? What is this?"

"You tell me," Danny gestured to the box. 

Steve rushed to it, putting everything back inside hastily and shoving it back into the drawer, closing it, then turning to lean. "These things are none of your business."

"I beg to differ when those things are, quite literally, me."

Steve remained impassive.

"Are you not going to explain?"

"I don't believe I should have to."

Danny strode over, shoulders back, head held high. "Government officials from my kingdom have been in regular contact with you for years, but I deserve no explanation?! They wrote to you about my life. They sent you everything they could to what, help you brace for what you'd have to put up with for the rest of your days?"

"No!" Steve ground out, eyes horrified at the accusation. "Of course not! Do you truly think so little of me that I would use whatever information I have garnered over the years against you?"

"Then why? Why secretly discover everything you could about me? And why deny it now? For months I have been living here as your consort and yet you practically ignore my presence. What other conclusion could I come to other than that you learned what you could about me and decided I was not worth your time."

"No," Steve breathed and reached a hand out to Danny's arm before recoiling, unsure if such a touch was welcome. "I chose you to be my husband. Is that not a compliment?"

"What are you talking about? Neither of us chose this, our parents did."

"My father, he gave me… options," Steve said, slowly. "Knowing he was seeking a union, he wanted me to have some input. He narrowed it down to those he deemed most suitable, spoke briefly with ambassadors from each of those kingdoms as to eligibility and then gave me the final choice." With effort, Steve relented, moved aside and brought the box back out, hunting through its contents until he came across what he was looking for. 

He unfolded an image of Danny, one of him looking very young, compared at least to his present age. Perhaps all of fifteen.

"This," he handed it to Danny. "Is what I was shown and what I chose. I had my pick of royalty, an array of portraits were laid out in front of me and I pointed to this one."

"So… you decided your future, on the basis of what portrait you liked?"

"In a manner of speaking," Steve was careful, unsure if Danny was insulted or complimented. In truth, it was a bit of both. "I knew my father had chosen good matches. Strong kingdoms, fair. I'm sure a union with any would have been tactically sound."

"But you still made your decision on something so fleeting as appearance," Danny reminded him. "Where an artist may have taken liberties."

"It was a gamble," Steve admitted. "One I believe paid off."


	13. Chapter 13

Danny sat, fingers still playing with the worn edges of the scroll, his own young self reflected back at him from it as he pondered Steve's explanation. 

Steve had poured himself a drink; liquid courage, perhaps for Danny's reaction to whatever else he might be asked to admit to. 

"I'm sure my father meant it as a lesson," he said from somewhere behind Danny, walking around his vast room while Danny stayed still. "It was his way of reminding me that whatever decision I made may have been ultimately mine, but it did not mean I'd have some romantic ideal of a marriage. The stars would not align to make it both the correct decision for the kingdom, but also for myself. And if I didn't end up with the life I wanted, I couldn't blame him. I have spent the ensuing years relishing the day I would be proven right."

"You confuse me," Danny twisted in his seat to look back at Steve. "If you wanted happily ever after, why spend one night with me then treat me like the fine china, kept away and only brought out when there are guests."

"Because I believed my father to have been crowned the ultimate victor." 

"Perhaps he has been, if you continue to evade me," Danny pointed out.

There was silence for a few moments until Steve continued under Danny's questioning gaze. "My distance was to protect myself. When we met, I realized just how little you knew about me in return. I did not want to overwhelm you. And as much as I might have wanted us to have something special, I was given the distinct impression that you didn't like me," Steve took a long drink from his glass, finishing the whisky and pouring himself some more. "I thought it best to leave you alone while I, admittedly, sulked."

"I was more disdainful of our situation than about you, per se," Danny confessed. "It was only after a few days that I began to dislike you as a person. You were distant, cold. I had hoped for a friend yet it seemed like spending time with me was a chore for you."

"Never," Steve said. "A chore was acting like I thought you needed me to; a stranger."

"We still are, though now we're married. There's a curious dichotomy to that," Danny mused. 

"Then let me be honest now," Steve said, downing another glassful of the whisky, steeling himself and then rounding the chaise to crouch in front of Danny. He reached out to Danny's hand, taking it between both of his own. "I have spent over half of my life in love with you from afar. Relying on notes and pictures to satisfy my desires to be with you, always preparing for the day that you would look at me and I'd see what I feel reflected back. You have no idea how difficult it has been for me since your arrival, to have you here and yet to have you wish you were not."

"Steve," Danny swallowed, but before he could say more, Steve surged up towards him, placing his lips over Danny's, eliciting a moan of relish and surprise. This kiss was soft, slow, full of promise. It was quite perfect, with the release of long-held desire and when they parted, it was only far enough to breathe in the charged air around them.

"Everything about you draws me in and yet I felt the need to back away because I thought that was what you wanted," Steve's voice held a sadness to it, regret. 

Danny let the back of his hand skirt down the front of Steve's shirt, looking down his body as he did so, eyes widening just a little at the obvious sign of Steve's affection. When he met Steve's eyes again it was to see a question he didn't know how to answer.

He was tentative as he leaned forward, brushing his lips against Steve's again, testing, curiosity winning him over along with eagerness to relive that feeling of perfection from their last kiss.

Steve took Danny's action as permission and rose up from his crouch and pushed Danny back into the plush seat, trapping him on the inside as he lay on top of him, holding himself up on his elbows but staying close as they continued to kiss lazily, with hunger kept in check yet bubbling under the surface.

Steve's hand traveled down Danny's side then crooked under his thigh and lifted it, allowing their groins to meet and rub against the other. His lips brushed over Danny's cheek and jawline as they zoned in on his neck where he licked and sucked and bit down, making Danny hiss at the sharp sting and push up to meet Steve's body, clutching at his shoulder for more. 

A voice beside them. A clearing of a throat and Danny felt a wave of cold go through his body, ending the urges he was feeling while being Steve's single focus.

"Your Highness," Chin's baritone held no shock at what he'd interrupted. "Commander White has returned."

Steve groaned as he looked down at Danny. "I have to go," he said, kissing him one more time then lifting from on top of him and correcting his clothing.


	14. Chapter 14

"Joe? What news do you bring?" Steve strode into the throne room.

Commander White held his hat in his hand; he looked tired, worn out from his journey and in need of a bath and yet he had made the decision to report directly to the King. It must not be good news. 

"The rumors were true. Wo Fat sent two highly skilled assassins here with the intent to murder your new husband and frame you for it. The good news is that Hart already dispatched one of the two."

"That's a relief. Where is Freddie? I'd like to thank him in person."

White hung his head. "He didn't make it. We knew one of us must get word to you. He stayed behind to cover my retreat, using one of the grenades of your own invention when he recognized the younger brother. It killed both of them instantly."

Steve sat on his throne, despondent. "I knew Freddie a long time. I served with him and he was a good friend. Has anyone informed his family?"

"I have made notification."

"The Palace will pay for the funeral, of course. Freddie gave his life protecting this kingdom and specifically its royal family. He deserves all the honors we can bestow on him."

"I'm sure it will bring some comfort to his widow and child," Joe said and Steve thought selfishly about how he was determined not to be widowed himself. 

"We must talk more about these assassins. I will not allow anymore deaths, least of all my Consort's. Who are they?"

"The Brothers Hesse, your Highness. You may have heard their names before. Ruthless and without conscience, they will kill anyone for a price. One may be dead, but the other lives and were I a betting man I'd also wager him to be incredibly pissed off at us for our part in it. He will be more determined than ever to earn his fee."

"I agree. He will seek revenge, which makes him more dangerous and likely more reckless in his attacks. He could strike anywhere at any time, perhaps without care for his own life or for being caught. He can't have been too far behind you. We must be more vigilant. The Prince must be protected."

"Of course, Sire."

"Double the guard. I want them working round the clock. Supplement the Palace Guards with the city's constabulary if necessary just make sure Daniel is safe."

"Yes, your Highness," Joe answered and Steve swung himself around, intent on heading back to his husband, to assure himself of his safety. "Your Highness?" Joe asked, stopping him. "Perhaps it would be wise for the Prince to visit with family in his home kingdom if it is unsafe for him to remain here."

"No, we keep him close. Moving him may invite attack and I trust only us with his protection. Best to remain on lockdown."

"Yes, Sire."


	15. Chapter 15

Steve marched through the halls of the Palace on his return to his chambers, the sun low on the horizon outside and his worry ramped up. This other Hesse brother could be anywhere in the city by now, planning, conniving, sharpening a sword determined to strike at the heart of the kingdom for a measly reward from Wo Fat. Should Hesse decide to forego the remuneration for the murder to sate his own revenge, then he was the most dangerous kind of assassin.

What was worse, was being pulled away from Danny's side right when it seemed their relationship had come to a turning point, a next step. That up until now there had been miscommunications, misunderstandings and frustrations. Now revelations meant the marriage he had always hoped for could still be within his reach.

Kissing Danny was a pleasure he'd not been allowed before. Their wedding kiss had been chaste, the night had been for consummation of a more mechanical nature and the intimacy of a kiss was not included. He could not ignore the warmth that spread in his chest at the memory of those they'd shared no more than half an hour ago. A fire ignited inside him at the thought of how Danny's body felt to his touch, how responsive it had been. At the way Danny had moved, breathed, touched him in return.

The attraction was not one-way, not like he had feared when they'd finally met in person. Danny felt something too and Steve would no longer ignore his own desires and wishes in an effort to be noble. They were already married, after all. 

The doors were opened for him and he entered with a smile on his face, despite the news he'd been given. "Danny?" he called out, looking around but seeing nothing. 

He checked the bedroom, dining room, en suite, wardrobe, sitting room… nothing.

He went back to the door, opening it to see the guards there. "Where is the Prince?" he asked, concern blossoming.

"He wanted fresh air, your Highness. Meka took him to walk in the gardens."

"He did what?" The gardens may be within the walls of the Palace but they were in no way immune to attack and were the most vulnerable part of the grounds. They were the last place Danny should be right now. "Give me your sword," Steve ordered. "And go sound the alarms. The Prince must be found immediately, his life is in danger."

The guard ran off, while the other followed Steve's lead as they rushed through corridors and down steps. Steve would be relieved if they found everything to be fine. He would welcome Danny yelling at him for overreacting.


	16. Chapter 16

Danny had a lot on his mind and yet it felt blank, unable to process the day he'd had, the revelations. He didn't know quite what to make of it, to think that for months Steve had been acting under some foolish notion of decency. That it was the honorable thing to stand back, to keep his own needs and wants to himself and to never realize that his actions had been taken as derision. Or at the very least, indifference. 

He was contemplating how important it would be for them to start again, to get to know each other properly, when there was a shout of his name from behind and Steve running towards him with intent, like a knight into battle. Meka, who had been a few paces behind Danny looked around himself, poised as if for an attack. Guards came barreling in from all different directions, converging on Danny's position and it made him feel like a criminal being run down. 

He was rooted to the spot until Steve crashed into him, knocking him to the ground, staying on top of him protectively while Danny grimaced at the way his head had impacted against the ground: the small pebbles that littered the path alongside the orchard had dug into his skull painfully.

"Ow," he said as he winced at the feeling of stones poking into his shoulder. 

Steve looked up at the crowd of guards around them and began pointing. "You six go in twos to search the gardens. Top to bottom. There is an assassin at large and if he's here I want him found. The rest of you will help me escort the prince back into the safety of the palace walls."

"What's going on?" Danny asked, feeling a little dizzy.

"The assassin is within the city limits. You can't be out here with only one aide."

"So…. the assassin is in the city…. but you don't know if he's actually here. Right here. Right now."

"Technically? No," Steve admitted, still crouched over Danny but finally shifting, though his hand stayed over Danny's chest, palm open for Danny to clutch into as he sat up.

"Did you tackle me for no good reason?" He winced again as he gingerly touched the back of his head. "You're the one who has actually been able to injure me."

Steve scuttled to sit closer to Danny's side but at his back, a hand on his neck and investigating the forming bump. His finger touched on a tender area, made more obvious by Danny's hiss. "I'm sorry," he kissed into Danny's hair, by the bump. "I'll send for Max."

"That won't be necessary," Danny began to struggle to his feet, wiping down the front of his tunic.

"There's a little blood. The last thing we need is an infection. Please humor me, if nothing else." He put out his arm for Danny to wrap his own around and they began walking back to the palace forecourt, with Steve looking around them for hidden dangers the entire journey.

All Danny could do was try not to touch the sensitive spot on his head and stave off the growing headache.


	17. Chapter 17

Steve paced while Max attended to Danny's head and the scrape on his arm they'd discovered underneath his light satin jacket.

"It's fine, Max."

"If you develop anymore ailments, please send for me. If your headache worsens, dizziness, nausea, all could be symptomatic of a more serious condition."

"Trust me, Doctor. The only affliction I suffer from is currently hovering over our shoulders."

Max looked up at Steve, a blank frown on his face as he processed Danny's words, his eyes then widened in understanding and he nodded. "Ah. I see. That was an attempt at humor."

"No, I was serious," Danny told him slowly. 

Max had no idea how to respond and so wisely chose that time to take his leave, the door shutting with an echoing thud behind him, leaving Danny alone with Steve in what was now 'their' chambers.

"You are a hazard to my health," Danny spoke as he leaned back into the corner of the seat, closing his eyes to rest and hope the thumping and throbbing at the back of his head might desist. 

"I apologized twice already but if you need to hear it another time then I'm sincerely sorry. Again. It was not my intention."

"Your apology is noted. I have yet to make a decision on its acceptance."

Steve rounded the ornate couch and went to one knee, flicking the tails of his jacket out behind him as he did so. "We must be more careful now. It's been confirmed that the assassin has not just been sent but is nearby. He seeks revenge beyond the payment he will receive for your death and all because my men killed his brother while trying to halt their journey here."

"Fine," Danny sighed, deciding to leave any decisions that needed to made until the next day. "It's late, I'm going to retire for the evening."

"I'll join you."

"You do understand this headache limits any…. 'enthusiasm' I might have had for what began earlier?"

"Of course. We will sleep, nothing more. Anything else can be revisited once you feel better."

Danny was the first to be under the covers that evening. In a reversal from the night before, Steve was the one who held back warily and watched, waiting on an invite for him to take his turn in the bathroom and to divest himself of his day clothes. 

Once again he was naked as he entered the bed and Danny decided not to comment on it, nor when Steve shuffled closer than before, the heat from his body plainly felt against Danny's own as they lay there. 

"Good night," Danny turned down his lamp, the darkness surrounding them as Steve following suit. 

They lay silently for long moments until Steve turned onto his side and his hand delicately traced down Danny's arm, making him shiver in the evening chill. "Sleep well, my love," he all by whispered as his hand snaked its way into Danny's.

He pressed closer into Danny, fully invading his side of the bed, laying a reverent kiss to his shoulder. It made Danny feel nervous in a way he hadn't been since his first introduction to sexual attraction when he was a teenager. Now, as it had then, he relied on his mouth to break the tension around them. "Those damnable waves."

Steve huffed a laugh, seeming to relax further and choosing to take that moment to hug around Danny's torso, hand still holding tight to Danny's. "I'm sure we can find ways to lull you to sleep so that they don't bother you."

"Every night?" Danny raised an eyebrows, unseen in the dark. He had no intention of it being taken in any other way than innocent. Steve, however, seized the opportunity. 

"I'll make a valiant effort."


	18. Chapter 18

Comfortable in the plush bed, Danny woke and stretched, discovering the restraining force on his body as he did so. He turned as much as possible, only to be met by the hard wall of Steve's body holding onto his, and Steve's well-exercised chest muscles were not the only thing hard about him. 

They'd moved in the night to a position that allowed Steve's hardness to nestle quite well up against Danny's backside. It gave him pause to remember their wedding night and how it felt when they were both naked together with Steve on top of him and… well. Now was not the time for such thoughts. Now he needed to extricate himself without any awkwardness.

He lifted Steve's arm from it's iron grip around his waist but before he could slip from under it, Steve snuffled beside him and opened his eyes. He let go of Steve's arm and turned his head as far as possible. "Good morning."

"Yes, good morning," Steve answered him and slipped his now free hand to the front of Danny's sleep pants and rubbed. 

"Okay," Danny slithered out of Steve's reach and climbed quickly out of bed, turning to face an only mostly awake and startled Steve. "Now isn't the time for… that kind of thing." He held his hands out, stopping Steve should he think of coming nearer again. 

"I'm sure that for a married couple, any time they are alone in bed together is suitable for 'that kind of thing'," Steve pointed out, throwing the last of the covers out of the way and moving to sit on the edge of the bed in front of Danny, wiping a hand over his face and showing no signs of modesty over his nudity and very awake and ready private parts. "How's your head this morning?"

"Better. It's just a scratch, nothing to worry about," Danny answered as Steve took hold of his arm and checked on the injury to his bicep where Max had applied some form of balm the night before and then covered it with a cloth. He peeled it away to see it was healing over and looked to be fine. 

He then stood and moved behind Danny to check his head, fingers threading through his hair as he did so. "It looks okay."

"I expected as much. You really do not need to be so attentive," Danny glanced around them again, feeling the heat from Steve's body as they stood so close together. 

"It's the least I can do after being the cause," Steve's hand skirted down from Danny's shoulder and side to the waistband of his pants, fingers hooking over the edges, pulling away from his body so that he could look down. "Are you sure I can't tempt you back to bed?"

Danny turned, Steve's hand that was still holding in the same place was now wrapped around Danny's waist and it only brought the two of them closer still. He meant to say something, but his brain didn't engage and instead they simple looked at one another for long moments. 

Steve began to smile and leaned down, his lips brushing softly against Danny's and his hand pushed down on the material of Danny's clothing, dipping under, gripping into flesh as his tongue invaded Danny's mouth.

Danny pulled back, unwilling to think about how reluctantly he was doing so. "We can't. There's a lot to be done today."

Steve kept his hand where it was and dropped his head to Danny's shoulder and groaned.


	19. Chapter 19

Steve had been reluctant to leave Danny's side, but a kingdom didn't run itself and his presence was required. He'd left a guard detail outside the large entry doors to the king's chambers and Meka was by Danny's side on the inside, watching the windows and making sure no one unauthorized came near.

Danny sat at the desk, paper out and quill dancing over the surface as he wrote two letters. Once complete, he pressed his royal seal into the wax to hold it closed and handed both to Meka. 

"Have these delivered to my friends where they are staying. Grace will know what to do."

"I assume these inform them of the updates in the plot against your life? Is that wise?"

"As wise as it is that I trust you and any other person charged with my safety."

"But the king-"

"The king worries too much," Danny interrupted. 

"I should remain at your side," Meka argued again, afraid that Steve would reprimand him and yet, Danny was his immediate superior and he should follow his orders.

"I am heading to find the king presently. I'm sure I will be perfectly safe while you deliver these for me," he pointed to the letters and Meka bowed to him. 

"Very well, Sire. I will return as soon as possible."

"Good man," Danny smiled and watched as Meka left. 

Once alone, he went back into the bedroom and to the wardrobe where he had hidden his lock box amongst his boots. There were a few items inside, all very different, but the one he needed right now was a small, ornate knife gifted to him by his brother before the wedding. He had joked that it was small enough to hide on his person and use to injure Steve should he try anything inappropriate. Now, he tucked it into the back of his belt to have in case of a less pleasurable attack and put away his box. 

He arrived in the throne room to find Steve consulting with all the heads of his armed forces and guards. They all looked up as he entered and Steve smiled before frowning, rounding the table to come closer. "Where is your personal guard, my love?"

"Running an errand for me. What's going on, is there more news?"

"Alas, no," Steve turned back to the staring faces. "You've already met my Generals. Commander White would be the only one unknown to you."

Danny came closer and shook White's hand. "Which branch?"

"Naval," White answered. "I've been away on duty."

Danny tilted his head back. "Ah. It was you they dispatched to check the veracity of the threats. You also lost a comrade in the line of duty. My condolences."

"Thank you, Sire. Trust that we will do everything in our power to assure your safety."

"I am but one man. I don't like to be treated as special nor like fragile ornamentation. We should all work together to secure the kingdom as a whole as well as its standing with its allies."

"Well said," White smiled at him and Danny joined the circle around the table with Steve standing close to him, one hand on his lower back and rubbing gently in soothing circles. 

Danny examined the maps laid out on the table as well as all the other documents. "Tell me you're not orchestrating a grid search of the city? A capable assassin would easily evade such a pattern and it would be a waste of man power."

"We have only a small section of the police force searching the city. You're correct that it's a long-shot. We've been looking for other solutions."

"Is there a plan?" Danny asked and was met by unsure faces; ones that were nervous and considering their jobs, nerves were the last thing Danny expected to see. 

"The king has already vetoed our best plan," White admitted. 

"Which was?" Danny looked at Steve, wanting his answer from him. 

"To lure him out."

Danny took a second. "You mean you need me to be bait."

"You understand my reluctance," Steve assumed Danny was in agreement with him. "I have vowed to protect you. I can't do that if you are used in such a manner, and I won't allow it."


	20. Chapter 20

Danny had no real desire to be bait, in fact, he was as vehemently apposed to it as Steve, but he had to admit, it was the best plan they had. And likely the quickest way to eliminate the threat should it play out as hoped. 

He had sat aside from the group of men all huddled around the table, pushing things around, talking over each other and doing their best to come up with the alternative solution that Steve had demanded. 

Kono appeared in the hall, bowing and awaiting the King's attention in order to speak. Once he acknowledged her she rose her head. "The Prince has a visitor, your Highness."

"He what?" Steve said, moving forward, blocking Danny's view of the door.

"A visitor, your Highness. She's quite insistent."

"No visitors. How did anyone get as far as the palace foyer? They should have been stopped at the gates and turned away."

"Steven," Danny said, exasperated. "She has an invite," he explained as he stood and walked to a still annoyed Steve and patted his back. "I sent for her. I can do that. I do have some power of decision here, yes?"

Steve rolled his shoulders. He was visibly uncomfortable, but Danny eyed him purposefully until he backed down. "It would have been nice to have been informed."

"I believe there is a phrase I could use that involves a pot and a kettle," Danny smirked. 

When Grace saw Danny she ran to him, hugging him tightly. "When they marched you away before I thought the worst. I had been planning a siege on the palace when I got your letter."

"Everything's fine. Mostly," Danny said as they stood back. "What of my request?"

"Melissa is preparing to ride home. She leaves at first light tomorrow."

"Why not today?"

Grace looked around, noting how everyone in the room was eavesdropping on their conversation and the king was radiating frustration. "We decided to delay in the hopes that you would reconsider and come along. That way we could all ride home together."

"Reconsider?" Steve said coming closer, his stance one of preparedness.

"Grace is very protective," Danny explained. "She wishes me to leave you and break the treaty."

Steve thrust an arm out over Danny's chest and pushed him back to stand in between the two friends. "You have no authority here nor do you have the Prince's best interests at heart. If you did, you would know that being under my protection is best for him."

Grace's eyes widened and she visibly bit her tongue at the words. She stepped up to him, refusing to be intimidated. "I am aware that his marriage to you is why he is in danger in the first place. Considering how you treat him, I'm surprised an assassin is necessary."

"Grace!" Danny yelled at her from where he was trying to maneuver between them again. "He is a king, and my husband. You must show him respect, even if you disagree with his actions!"

She bowed to Danny and took a step back. "My apologies. I overstep my bounds."

Steve slung an arm around Danny's shoulders from behind and kissed into his hair, feeling vindicated as he took pleasure in the way Grace's expression changed when she witnessed Danny accept the gesture. 

"She is not welcome here," Steve made the mistake of saying and Danny rounded on him. 

"Do not court my anger! She is a well-respected and high ranking member of my royal guard. Her loyalty has never been in question and you would do well to respect my people as I respect yours!"

Danny saw the impressed looks on the faces of those assembled in the room, still unabashedly watching the encounter.

He straightened his tunic. "You both are working on the opposite extremes while I feel I am the only rational one among us. Now listen, I will neither flee nor hide from this threat. I will play an active part in my own safety. I will not ask of others what I would not ask of myself. Is that clear?"

He waited on the responses of the chastised pair, who both mumbled as if they were young children.

When he turned back to the military leaders he saw a new look of respect and pride on their faces.


	21. Chapter 21

As the others in the room filed out, Danny continued to lean over the table, staring once more at the maps of the area and the movements they'd plotted out.

Steve approached from behind, bracketing Danny in as his lips touched to the back of Danny's neck. Steve backed up, but only enough, for Danny to turn around and then he kissed him soundly on the lips. 

Danny tore away and his eyes scoured the area. "There are still people around."

"It'll do good for us to be seen enjoying each others' company," he attempted to lean in again but Danny's fingers on his lips stopped him. 

"You want them to see us having sex?" he hissed out, trying to keep his voice down. 

"Darling, if you think this is us having sex-"

"Quiet," Danny interrupted. "I am well aware what sex is. The two of us had a wedding night and both were well-versed in the intricacies of sexual encounters before then. It was quite obvious. There's no need to be facetious about it."

"I apologize, but it's very endearing to see you so flustered," Steve smiled, the back of his hand tickling up and down Danny's arm.

"So does this mean we're definitely staying?" Grace asked from behind Steve's hulking form and Danny had to shove the man aside in order to see her. 

"Yes," he replied and righted himself as he stood aside from his husband. "He's an ogre but not so terrible as I once thought."

"Richard will not be happy. He was hoping to head home sooner," Grace said.

"He can go if he wishes and ride with Melissa."

"No," Grace shook her head. "He follows my orders and I believe we should stay by your side until this threat is eliminated. As much as the king may be showing some true colors, that does not mean I trust him. No offense, sire," she owed his head in Steve's direction. The two still bristled when near each other; Grace not so forgiving that Steve had dared to hurt Danny, if only his feelings and unintentionally. 

Steve, however, had no such concerns when it came to trusting Grace and Danny's own guard with his protection. He may be controlling and demand his own's presence, but the 'more the merrier' seemed quite the methodology he favored right now. No, Steve's hackles were raised like a wild animals when threatened but because he was the jealous type. Danny could see it plainly in the man's body language, indeed even in the displays of affection. 

His whole demeanor had changed from one of self sacrifice and leaving Danny alone, letting himself suffer through any decisions Danny might have made re companions and their own lack of contact, to the complete opposite. Now he seemed wholly determined to make it known to one and all that as king he had the power to banish anyone who so much as looked sideways at his consort. 

"Very well, but there's little you can do for now. We will regroup in the morning. I will personally make sure you have access to the Palace," Danny told Grace with a scowl in Steve's direction; there was no disagreement. 

As Grace left the room, Steve moved in front of Danny again and all but lifted him onto the table to perch on the end, stepping to stand between Danny's legs. 

While staring intently, and darkly, into Danny's eyes he yelled for the remaining guards to hear. "Everyone get out! Leave us!"


	22. Chapter 22

The kisses they shared were frantic, hard, demanding. Steve pressed closer, wrapping an arm around Danny's waist while the other clutched at his neck. He pressed his forehead to Danny's as they caught their breath. "How I've longed for this…."

"This?"

Steve's thumb ran over Danny's bottom lip. "In my dreams I see you lying below me, debauched, unraveled by my hands, my words…"

Danny swallowed, his action drawing Steve's gaze and bringing a satisfied smirk to the man's face.

"I've so clearly imagined being inside you and you… you telling me just how much pleasure it brings you."

Danny leaned a hand back to brace on the table below, gripping into a map, crumpling it. "But-" was all that Danny got out before lips descended on his again, a tongue invading his mouth as his head was pushed back with the force and he moaned at the expert caresses. One thing was obvious - Steve knew how to kiss. It was like something out of a storybook, with just the right amount of pressure and the perfect balance of control and sloppiness as to make Danny want more, want each kiss to continue. To make him weak for it, trapped in the moments of each touch of lips and tongue that all other thought flew out of his head. 

Steve raked his lips over Danny's jawline and to his neck and his hands fumbled between them, loosening both of their pants. "Look what you do to me. Sometimes your mere presence in the room is enough. Seeing you taking charge in this room, it made everything inside me stand up and take notice…"

Danny licked his hand and reached down, slowly stroking Steve. He'd seen him before. He'd seen him naked, he'd seen him aroused and he'd been taken on their wedding night but never before had there been such an emotional component to seeing Steve like this and it made his mouth dry. 

He slid from the table and to his knees, and with Steve's hardness in front of his eyes he laved his tongue up and over the end before taking it into his mouth and sucking, wetting the hardness and feeling Steve's fingers tangle in his hair as he practically vibrated with the pleasure Danny's mouth was giving him. 

After long minutes of Danny's mouth and hand evoking moans of delight from Steve and the rippling of pent up need, Steve lifted under Danny's arms to pull him up. He turned him to face the table and his arms encircled him as he began to push Danny's clothing out of his way. 

As Danny's breeches hit the floor and Steve wetted a finger, there was a booming knock at the door that sounded throughout the room. 

Steve held closer to Danny. "I swear, every single member of my staff is going to find themselves relieved of employment this very instant." He growled loudly and then all but screamed. "GO AWAY!"


	23. Chapter 23

"Sire, the assassin has been spotted. Our men are giving chase."

"Then come back when he is apprehended," Steve argued through the closed door. 

"You ordered that you be informed so that you may join the hunt for him," Chin reminded him and Steve groaned while Danny hung his head and breathed deeply, catching his breath and wondering how they had even begun to think that sexual congress in such a room was a good idea. "Shall I attend to you? Do you need my assistance?"

"I MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT!" Steve barked back. "I require time. Attend to the horses, I shall be with you momentarily."

"Yes, Sire," came the response and then there was silence in the room again except for their breathing and the heavy heat in the air.

Steve ran his hands up and down Danny's arms where his tunic was awry. "Oh, we do not have time to prepare you as we should and yet I cannot leave the room like this," he lamented. "Close your legs, we can make do."

Danny complied, feeling Steve's hardness nudge into the tight space between his thighs. He stood straighter, his back pressed to Steve's chest, he brought an arm back to curl his hand at Steve's neck and he turned his head where it rested on Steve's shoulder and they kissed, lips barely able to meet comfortably but it seemed all the more exciting for it. 

Steve held Danny close as he moved in and out, his other hand mirroring the action for Danny's benefit. "Tonight, my love, I promise we will have the desired time together. Alone. No interruptions and a full night ahead of us to enjoy."

"All night, my Lord?" Danny teased. "You think very highly of yourself," his breath cut off as Steve shifted his hand in such a way as to almost bring him pleasure too soon. 

"I will make you forget any man or woman you ever had relations with in the past. As you shall for me in return. For together we will achieve the highest of pleasures possible and prove our union great, destined by the Gods themselves."

Danny braced on the table as Steve sped up his thrusting and his words turned to filth over how perfect Danny's body was no matter how or where Steve touched him. He warned him of what was about to happen, giving Danny just enough time to say 'Not on the-' and shove the papers out of the way before that very spot was dotted with strands of Steve's release and then his own. 

As he slumped forward, their situation became more clear, as was the thought that the entire palace gossip mill would alert the staff to their coupling, even if they did do away with the evidence. 

He turned in Steve's arms, the back of his thighs pressing into the table as Steve peppered lazy kisses over wherever he could find bare skin on Danny's neck and shoulders. 

"We must not do this again. Outside of the bedroom, I mean," he clarified lest Steve think he regretted their encounter. He was not averse to being with Steve in such a manner, just on the choice of location and time.

Steve cupped Danny's cheek. "It is difficult to deny the passion when it has been caged for so long. I would surrender to its call no matter what room of the palace we were occupying."

Danny's hand trailed down the soft satin of Steve's tunic and he leaned up, briefly touching their noses together before kissing softly to his lips. "You have opened up about your love for me and I am truly flattered. I wish nothing more than for our marriage to be a success. I only ask that you allow me the time to catch up to you, to learn more about you beyond how wonderfully you kiss."

Steve smiled. "You think I'm a good kisser."

"Amongst other things," Danny admitted with a flushing of his cheeks. "There is a reason that my logic flies out the window when you touch me. But we cannot allow our brains to be clouded by thoughts of such craving."

Steve nodded solemnly in understanding. "Once this assassin has been vanquished and the immediate threats to our happiness are dealt with, I shall gift you with a proper honeymoon. You have my word that we will have that time to know each other in every way from intellectual to carnal."

"I will hold you to that," Danny gently pushed Steve away, watching him stumble around the mess of material around his knees. "Now go. Chin is awaiting your instructions."


	24. Chapter 24

Danny was sound asleep in bed when Steve eventually returned from an unsuccessful chase. Dirty from the trail, he washed before drawing the covers back and joining Danny, but he was far too tired to make good on his promises of a night of carousal. Such an indulgence would have to wait and Danny was both relieved and disappointed. He found his body and heart beginning to truly covet being close to Steve and yet his mind steadfastly wanted them to take their time, to avoid more wrong footing. 

As morning dawned, he found himself - for the first time - seeking out the contact with Steve. He ached for the warmth of his arms and snuggled into him, his head on Steve's chest, a leg thrown over his and his body hungering for that spark between them to ignite once more. 

Steve stretched languidly, pulling Danny closer and nuzzling into his hair, a hand skirting down his spine before stretching the material of his sleep pants away from his body to allow it to dip under. "I must break you of this habit of wearing clothing to bed," he smiled as he pinched into the flesh he found underneath. 

Danny bucked closer at the sharp pain, though it sent a wave of pleasure through him. "It has always been this way. A learned experience when you have so many siblings around, and so many staff."

"I have a sister. And also many staff. Yet, as you can plainly see, I find the thought of night clothes distasteful. On you? Even more so."

Danny raised his eyebrows and then lifted himself to straddle Steve's hips, his clothed backside sliding just low enough to feel the touch of Steve's hardening cock. "And why is that?"

Steve surged up, an arm around Danny holding fast as he twisted them both to the side, sheets tangling with them as he then kissed Danny soundly. "I like to see all of you before me as often as possible. To see the parts of you that no one else is privy to."

Danny smiled as Steve attacked his collarbone, an area he seemed fond of and that Danny had noticed had red tinges now that were mercifully hidden by his clothing during the day. He sighed, content - a feeling he hadn't felt in a while. Not since before his arrival here. "I only ever expected to tolerate living here. The climate is one I feel unsuited for, the language has variants I cannot understand. The food is… questionable. Even the grass is different underfoot… I miss so much of my native land."

Steve collapsed back to the bed though he still held Danny close. "It saddens me to hear you talk so. This is your home now. With me."

"This is where I _live_ now. And if you allow me to finish my thought, I was going to say that I have found something of an enjoyment with you, but you must understand, I doubt I shall ever see this kingdom as my home."

"Yet you must," Steve's hand stroked down Danny's face as his eyes softened. "The people will expect it. As do I," he admitted. "At best you will visit your family on occasion but you were brought here to be with me and here you will stay."

"It's easy for you," Danny pulled back though it was difficult, bracketed in by Steve's legs as he was. "You remain in the Palace you grew up in. In the land you know so well. You may have been expected to marry as demanded of your birth and status but you were allowed to make that final decision by your father. I was simply told what my life would be, where I would be going. And despite our years of so called freedom, there was always someone over my shoulder reminding me of my future and to remember that in any decisions I made."

"I understand the frustration, but you are still privileged. There are many outside these walls who would gladly take your place."

Danny finally wrestled free of Steve and the covers, throwing them back and sitting on the end of the bed. "Then they are welcome to take it." He wiped over his face and stood, padding to the en suite. "I'm sure you could enjoy being married to any one of them."


	25. Chapter 25

Danny's attitude to Steve had chilled enough to send a shiver through him as he prepared that morning. He didn't understand why Steve couldn't grasp the concept of Danny's homesickness, even if the man had never felt it himself before. It was not exactly uncommon for anyone to miss their old home.

Their conversation proved to him that though the physical attraction was alive and well within both of them, there would still need to be a decent amount of time spent in the pursuit of knowledge. Of understanding each other. Of becoming friends. 

That was the thing about arranged marriages: they were forced to do everything backwards. They were married before they'd even had the chance to say two words to each other, and only now could they begin to get a feel for the others' personality. 

Steve may have had information written on parchment in black and white, but that was not the way to get to know someone else. Reading notes written by someone who was not Danny would only serve Steve so far. Danny's personality was one that could not be so easily described in words and he was self aware enough to know that it was an acquired taste.

He took his leave, knowing they had time before their plan would be put in motion following the failed hunt the previous night. He took his breakfast in his old rooms and then moved out onto the balcony for fresh air. 

He liked the view. It was peaceful to the one side where he could see the waves rolling into the beach and yet if he turned his head he could take in the hustle and bustle of the city. He preferred it on this side of the castle. The sheer cliff face and loud crashing of waves on Steve's side was going to take a lot of getting used to.

But being back in these rooms again, even if just for some alone time, felt like another reminder of just how maneuvered he was around even this new 'home' of his. Go here, do that, wear this, say that and always expected to defer to Steve as the ruling monarch. 

"Daniel?" 

He heard the call from inside and though he turned his head in acknowledgement, he didn't answer it, instead choosing to continue looking to the horizon. 

"Daniel? Danny," Steve said again and then came barreling outside towards him, clutching him and pulling him around as if to shield him. 

"What are you doing?" Danny asked, arms trapped in front of himself though they attempted to wave in contempt. 

"Are you certifiable? There is an assassins arrow with your name on it yet you stand out here for the world to see?"

"An arrow would not reach this distance without my being able to avoid it," Danny pointed out; the height of the palace and distance from the public spaces too high and too vast for such a singular attack. He pushed away. "You complain and yet we are shortly to ride out together with the intention of being targets."

"That situation will be controlled."

"Not all plans are foolproof," Danny pointed out, though he was sure Steve's skittish and worrisome behavior stemmed from his own knowledge of that fact.

"I came to apologize," Steve changed the subject. "If my words offended you. That was not my intent. I only wish for us to be contented together. Though, obviously, I hope for much more than that. I truly wish for us to be the envy of every other kingdom, every other marriage. I want our passion to be the model for perfection."

"Bold words," Danny nodded slightly, turning to face Steve more. "I only hope you realize that these things take time. Nothing can happen instantly, less so when it comes to emotions."

"I don't know if that is true," Steve reached out for Danny, a hand resting on his neck. "I fell in love with you at first sight."

"You fell in love with an ideal at first sight," Danny corrected though his voice was soothing. "You do not truly know me."

"I know enough," Steve all but whispered as he leaned down and kissed Danny, lips and tongues tangling, sticky, sweet from breakfast yet sensual and smooth with confidence. Their chests collided as they edged closer, the kisses continuing for long, breathless minutes until Danny dragged himself away and took a step back. 

He touched fingers to his still tingling lips as he watched Steve's clouded eyes return to some semblance of normally. "No, I want us to take our time and leave aside our physical relationship until we are more comfortable in each others' presence. Besides, we must prepare," he said, turning and taking only a few strides back towards the room when he felt Steve come up behind him and herd him into the wall, closing in around him. 

He felt the cold, hard press of the wall in front of him and the soft heat of Steve's body behind and the strength of Steve's hands as they encircled his wrists and held them in place. "Don't deny us this pleasure," Steve's growled by his ear and it sent a shiver through Danny and his knees weakened. He pushed back but it only served to press his own backside against Steve's hardness and both of them felt a surge through their bodies in response.


	26. Chapter 26

"What are you doing?" Danny breathed out, swallowing the lump in his throat as he stayed pressed into the wall, a hand curled around the corner of the door into the room. 

"Making us comfortable in each others' presence," Steve whispered back into his ear before tugging on the lobe with his teeth and moving down into his neck, licking, sucking, nibbling. 

"We shouldn't, not this way," Danny pushed back against Steve once more only to be shoved harder into the wall, hands gripping his shoulder and hip and allowing him no movement. 

"Don't walk away from me. From this," he pushed his groin against Danny's ass. "It's just for you," his hand began to fumble with the fastenings on Danny's pants, loosening them and then rubbing up under his tunic, massaging up into his hot skin and using his nails to scratch on the way back down. 

Danny turned his head into Steve's, their mouths perilously close as they both breathed heavily against one another. Steve's tongue snaked out to lick against Danny's top lip and it made Danny moan and bring his hand back to cup behind Steve's neck, no longer steadfastly holding onto the door frame in some kind of metaphor of his clinging to his ideals, as he felt his resolve melt away in the face of Steve's determination and well, his rock hard and gorgeous body.

Danny's pants fell to the ground, tangling at his ankles and Steve's fingers pressed low and between him to find his hole and touch against it in a promise of what was to come. His hands held Danny's cheeks apart and a surprisingly naked and hard cock rubbed against him. He had no idea when Steve had loosened his own pants, but it had happened and things were heading in a distinct and clear direction and though he should put a stop to it, Danny simply didn't want to. He wanted this. He wanted Steve to put his dick inside him, he wanted Steve's arms to hold him tight and he wanted Steve's mouth to lave warmth against his skin and speak filth into his ear. 

Danny turned, his own dick hardening at the sight of Steve, his cock hanging out and his hands happily exploring over Danny's body where he could push material aside in favor of soft skin. Then, in one swift motion, Steve fell to his knees and took Danny's hardness into his mouth. It made Danny gasp and throw his head back to hit against the wall behind him as he enjoyed the wet heat of Steve's mouth as he took him in as far as possible, choking on it, laving it with spit, using his tongue as he sucked over the head. 

Before Danny could get too used to the amazing feeling, Steve was on his feet again, lifting Danny and taking him inside the short steps to the bed and dumping him on it, reaching for his tangle of pants and pulling them from his legs. 

He advanced on Danny, crawling up his body on hands and knees at the same time as Danny backed up on the bed towards the pillows. By the time he reached the top, Steve had a hand on Danny's cheek and it took only a moment more for their lips to join again with tongues unable to stay still. 

"It is fortunate that I found you in here," Steve said between the distraction of tasting Danny's mouth. 

"Why is that?"

"This room is fully stocked for our matrimony. As my chambers are."

"Wait, you mean-" Danny cut off, hands holding onto Steve's shoulders as he watched the other man smile predatorily in the anticipation of getting his own way. 

"Exactly," he ran fingers through Danny's hair. "I remember our wedding night vividly. I want to hear those sounds again when my hardness breaches your body. To feel the way you undulate beneath me as you beg me to touch you, to make you come…"

Danny's legs fell open as if by their own volition even if he did hesitate. "You think this is the best way to bring us closer?"

Steve kissed him once more. "It is the closest I can make us and will happily do so time and time again." Another kiss before he moaned. "Danny. We have come too far to stop now. It is impossible. I need you. We need each other."

"Find the supplies. Quickly."


	27. Chapter 27

Danny collapsed, his back colliding with Steve's chest as Steve gave way under the weight and collapsed down onto the bed beneath them. Their bodies were still attached, though as Steve softened he began to slide out of Danny along with the evidence of their coupling. 

Steve's arms tightened around Danny and he pulled him to the side, spooning into him, cuddling contentedly as he nosed into the back of Danny's hair, sniffing deeply. Danny reached his hand down and pulled the layers of sheets up around them, feeling his skin goosepimpling as it cooled down. 

He curled his hands into the sheets, pulling them into his chest, feeling cocooned by them and by Steve behind him as he closed his eyes and let his body relax, feeling spent and uncaring about the stickiness between his legs as they dozed together.

Steve's lips placed kisses on his shoulder, his hands rubbed up and down Danny's arms, his leg made its way between Danny's and his body seemed to slowly push into Danny's, like it was still winding down from their actions and unable to stop trying to make them both feel that pleasure course through them again. Or, perhaps, it was trying to start something again upon coming back to awareness.

"If arguing with you always leads to this, then I will be a truly happy man for the rest of my days," Steve smiled against Danny's neck. His hand gripped into Danny's stomach muscles and then moved lower, holding loosely to Danny's dick, fingers rolling over the sensitive member, making Danny buck against him and gasp as he laughed.

"We have wasted enough time, we must prepare for our ride," Danny smiled at Steve, turning his head to kiss his jaw and then higher, lips touching, making that slurping sound as they didn't quite fit together at this angle. 

"Okay," Steve was reluctant to tear himself from Danny's side, from the feel of his lips against his own. "Okay. It will be quicker for me to go first. You stay here, my love, while I dress and use the bathroom."

"Okay," Danny nodded, fingers brushing over Steve's stubbled face before turning and burying himself back into the covers, closing his eyes as he heard the faint sound of running water and the rustle of clothing.

He was startled back to awareness upon Steve's return; the man saying Danny's name fondly from where he was crouched by the side of the bed. "I allowed you to sleep but if we wait much longer, they will come looking for us," he said as he pushed the sheets aside, allowing himself a view of Danny's naked body as he lay there.

Danny sat up, rubbing his eyes and widening them to wake himself more fully. As he stood, he found his wrist held tightly and his body turned and pulled back into Steve's and an arm clamping him in place. 

"You are so beautiful. Will I ever be able to resist you?"

"My Lord?" Danny tried to say something more, but his voice caught in his throat as Steve's hand took hold of him and began to pump up and down. It felt incredible to be held and touched in such a way and though he did not know how long he had slept, he was still surprised to know he could recover so fast.

He let his head fall back onto Steve's shoulder, and his loose posture allowed Steve to let go his iron grip, convinced Danny was lost in his touch and would not leave his embrace. His fingers pushed inside Danny again, making him gasp. Remnants from their earlier lovemaking being used again to ease the slide, in and out, both of Steve's hands in tandem as they gave such pleasure to Danny that it rippled throughout his body. 

He grasped onto Steve's wrist and behind his neck and held tightly, feet wanting to give way beneath him but he kept upright, breathing labored as Steve's movements sped up. 

"Ask me for anything and I would get it for you. Gladly. I'd bring you the moon and all the stars, Danny. The only thing I would ever refuse is to stop. To stop loving you, wanting you… touching you… seeing you in front of me in such a state as this. I want you like this all the time, my head is filled with such thoughts of you desperate for me… to give you that final push into the greatest of pleasures… over and over…"

"Steve…. Steve, please… please, make me.."

"Come for me, my sweet. Let me see you," Steve bit down into Danny's neck, laving and sucking with a sharp pain that sent a wave through his body and made him jerk up, emptying his seed over the floor and onto Steve's hand and he slouched back, leaning his weight on Steve knowing instinctively that the other man would hold him up, forever if need be. 

Steve licked his hand as Danny watched. "You are…" Danny began, but didn't know how to finish, how to describe what Steve truly was. 

"I'm in love," Steve finished for him, as if that explained everything. He pressed his forehead to Danny's and grinned wide, while he trailed his hands over Danny's naked body, still enjoying the feel of his skin, drinking the sight in like a starving man, he seemed unable to let go, to stop, to allow Danny the luxury of clothing. "Hmmmmm," he moaned as he watched his own movements. "Never dress again," he whispered seductively in Danny's ear. 

"I'm afraid I must," Danny responded, twisting his body to the side so that he might look up and back at Steve who only took one brief look into his eyes before they fell to Danny's lips and were unable to resist them. 

Their lips were torn apart at the sound of a door opening with nary a single knock. In a moment of panic, Danny tried to pull away but Steve held tight to him and grabbed for each end of his jacket, pulling the material around Danny's modesty, tightening it around them both with an almost painful stretch.

"Your Highnesses, we haven't got all day," Chin's voice broke into the private moment, staring at them blankly, giving none of his own thoughts or opinions away. 

"Oh fuck," Danny hissed out, unable to stop the expletive falling from his mouth as he burrowed back into Steve, who's body stirred appreciatively despite the intrusion. 

"Chin," Steve acknowledged. "We must speak further about your lack of decent timing."

"If you'll permit me, Sire. I doubt this is to be the only time I will interrupt you and your Consort in such behaviors," Chin gave the slightest of smirks.


	28. Chapter 28

"Concentrate on the road, my Lord," Danny said again as he glanced to his side, where Steve was riding his horse close to Danny's. 

"A difficult task when the view of you is better. Besides, my horse has eyes of its own to watch where it is going."

Danny darted his eyes to the heavens and asked a silent 'why?' before looking back over at Steve who continued to smile at him. "Then perhaps you should think on the seriousness of our situation. And be vigilant for attack."

"My people and yours are doing a fine job of that," Steve answered. It felt unlike him. The man who had been so hell bent on Danny's safety even while in the secure confines of the palace was now so nonchalant while out riding on public roads. It seemed that sex was a way of calming the King down. Good sex. Fantastic sex. And, Danny dared to admit, the King certainly enjoyed winning Danny over to his way of thinking or at least to the belief that Danny had succumbed to him. Danny was still concerned about them needing to know one another in more than just a bed, but he couldn't deny how much he had enjoyed their time between the sheets and longed to do it again. 

He pulled his horse to a stop and it brought the entire entourage to a halt. Steve brought his horse closer. "Is there a problem, my love?"

"I was just contemplating your ease," he looked around them but then focused on Steve. "I believe I have struck upon a foolproof way to make you relax," his grin formed at his eyes and his mouth curved, following suit. He was even sure he saw a faint blush emerge on Steve's cheeks.

Steve reached across to hold at the back of Danny's neck. "Clearly you have a magic touch," he said as he leaned further to kiss Danny; their horses' small movements not enough to pull them apart or distract them. 

"I think I'm going to throw up," Grace said from behind. 

"Me too," Kono agreed as they sat on their horses watching the two men kissing. "When did they get so…. enamored?"

"Not until this morning, I think. Perhaps late last night. I must say, I'm surprised. It is unlike the Prince to be seduced so."

"The King can be very persuasive."

"Of that, I have little doubt."

"We can hear you," Danny turned away from Steve's mouth to admonish the women, though he was unable to muster the indignation he had planned, which made him realize just how agreeable the sexual encounters may have made him as well. 

"That was the point," Grace eyed him. "Can we please keep moving?"

"Of course," Steve said back but his eyes were still on Danny. He tilted his head as his thumb traced over the red markings on Danny's neck, fingers brushing the material of his clothes aside to continue the trail over to his shoulder. 

"If you'd stop admiring your handiwork, the lady asked you to get moving," Danny told him and Steve took his hand back and gripped the reins. 

"Of course, my Prince," he bowed his head in amused honor before kicking his horse into speed.


	29. Chapter 29

As they continued, Steve rode slightly ahead with some of the men he had served with previously. He seemed to be enjoying himself in their company, though Danny heard the odd 'whoop' from them and what appeared to be gentle ribbing of the King, with elbows dug into his side and hearty slaps. He could tell by Steve's smile that it was all in jest but at the same time, Danny knew that look, those actions. 

They were congratulating him on a conquest. On his prowess. They were talking about Danny. 

It made him wonder just what position these soldiers and military personnel saw him in. Was he the second in command that he considered himself to be? Or was he the husband, there as the decoration he had been before Steve opened up more to him. Even so, despite his input into the plans for today, he had taken it upon himself to take part - he had not been invited. He worried that he was being humored.

Steve knew that Danny had been trained, though he had never fought in battles himself. His parents had believed he should be prepared yet their kingdom had sent only reinforcements to allies across the continent and had never been involved in a war where they were the leading aggressor or defender. Steve, however, had fought side by side in perilous situations with these men and women and because of that, he had nothing to prove to them.

Grace and Kono moved to flank Danny, sensing his unease. "Are you okay, Sire?" Grace asked. 

"I'm fine," he eyed Steve's back once more, aware that the look was not one of love but annoyance. 

Kono picked up on it, saw the joshing, heard the merriment, the glances back, and turned to him. "He is a King. He has certain… appearances to maintain. One of those is of his mastery in a bed. He follows in the footsteps of strong men, in every sense of the word."

"And I expect he knows the men will talk, the gossip will spread and the people will know that King Steven is well-endowed and has the power to reduce his Consort to a whimpering mess," he said it sarcastically, but knew that it was exactly what Chin had witnessed earlier and no doubt the guards outside the chambers had been in some way privy to it.

It made him realize that part of his annoyance was at himself for allowing them to indulge in frivolities and romantic overtures. Oh, they were nice, they were fun, but perhaps they needed to be more circumspect. He had a feeling Steve was perfectly happy to make public displays, for the very reasons Kono had voiced. He couldn't blame him, he was sure he would do the same and that he had done in his youth. And more of his frustration was that he shouldn't let it get to him. All in all, it made him determined. Determined to make an impact on this kingdom in more than just being a figurehead. Even if he did struggle with the differences between here and where he considered home.


	30. Chapter 30

There were many men hidden along the route from the palace to the King's cabin. They had scouted out the area the evening before, made secret camps and were hidden tactically. They were well trained and shouldn't be spotted by passers-by nor by anyone looking for a perch or best place to attack from.

The closer the royal party got to the cabin - the longer the ride was - the more apprehensive Danny found himself becoming. They could be no more than half an hour's ride away, which meant attack could be imminent, or it meant they would not be successful and would spend longer with the threat hanging over their heads. He had hoped, as they all had, that this entrapment would work and put an end to such worries.

He found himself looking about them more and eventually it drew Steve's attention. 

"You seem nervous, my love," Steve drew his horse closer again. 

"Unsettled," Danny answered, not yet looking at Steve. "Do you not find it strange we have had no word on an apprehending of our assassin?"

Steve reached his hand over, and rubbed Danny's back. "We still have time. There are other places ahead that could be ideal for an ambush."

"As much as I believe in this plan, I still find it difficult to reconcile being the bait."

This time it was Steve who drew to a stop, took Danny's hands from his reins and pulled him in closer. "Hey," he said reassuringly. "When we get to the cabin, we can still make use of this trip." He smiled, raised his eyebrows then leaned in, tongue seeking entry to Danny's mouth before their lips connected. He could feel Steve smile into it, making their kiss sloppy but still perfect until they pulled apart.

Danny dropped his head against Steve's shoulder, seeking some comfort and taking solace in the arm around his shoulder. When he raised his head, he noticed the small glances from some of their entourage, cleared his throat and sat straighter, a heightened awareness of those watching them. 

"Well then," Danny said as he wrapped his fingers back around the reins. "There's no time to lose."

He kicked his horse onwards, leaving Steve behind.


	31. Chapter 31

Danny laughed as they began riding again, breaking free into more of a lead position, but it was a bad idea. Him being in front was all it took for their situation to go from one of levity to one of horror, whether through terrible timing, sheer coincidence or pure, damn luck for their attackers.

Meka was thrown by his horse as it was spooked by something in front of them, but from his position, Danny could not see what it was. Chin's horse was next, only instead of throwing the rider, it ran, not allowing Chin the control he needed over it. 

It left a gap in their lead group; a hole through which their attacker took full advantage and an arrow came through, skirting against Danny's side, ripping through fabric and slicing through skin. It lodged in him, breaking deep, the blood seeping out, a stain growing over his clothing. 

"Danny!" Steve yelled from behind, climbing down from his also unhappy horse and running towards Danny's, jumping up over it's tail and to the back of Danny's saddle, careful of where to touch Danny in case he hurt him.  
   
"It's okay," Danny assured him as he reached down and broke the end of the shaft, leaving only a stub and the arrow head inside him. Steve grabbed for him as he doubled over with the pain, pulling him into a protective embrace as he did everything he could to shield Danny from the dangers that the majority of their men were now chasing after.

More arrows, and Steve ducked a few, watched others fly wide and Danny knew that either Hesse had been able to set up some kind of mechanical rigging, or there were many more men attacking them than expected. 

With chaos erupting, Steve made a decision and kicked the horse, spurring them into motion, signaling to Grace and Kono to follow and the three horses galloped off down the road, attempting to get away and to the relative safety of the cabin. 

They made it no more than a few hundred yards when the horses were affected yet again. Danny could see the snakes on the road, small, thin, black. He only knew they were not twigs because he could see them move and the horses' instincts made them want to flee the small reptiles.  
   
Steve, seeing the danger for himself, climbed off before the horse could buck too wildly. He reached to help Danny down, and the smaller man winced as the movement stretched his painful side. He held Danny as they rushed to the tree line.


	32. Chapter 32

"This is not Hesse. At least, not alone," Steve said.  
   
"How could so many get through the perimeter?" Danny asked.  
   
"The only way I know how would be to kill them. My military are well trained, they would do everything in their power, even injured, to prevent attack."  
   
"Then we are in more trouble than we thought," Danny answered as Steve helped him down to sit on a boulder.  
   
Grace and Kono had their weapons up and at the ready, protecting them while Steve tended to Danny, making him hiss as his fingers peeled the soiled material from around the wound.  
   
"My love, we need to remove this arrow to avoid infection."

"Are you sure? We could leave it in for the time being. Wait for a trained healer to take a look."

"No, if we do not, you could become more ill. We must remove it and use the alcohol we brought in the saddlebags to disinfect it."

"We could be attacked while you do this. I'd rather get to the fleeing part. I mean, I'm all for standing our ground and fighting, but we have no idea what we're up against. The smart decision is to get far away and regroup."

Steve leveled a stare at Danny. "In the length of time it took you to voice your opinion, I could have had this arrowhead removed."

"Just do it, your Highness," Grace yelled back over her shoulder. "He will likely keep up the acerbic comments regardless."

Kono brought a saddlebag over and dumped it at Steve's feet. "Hurry. We are still within earshot of the fighting and our best move is to get to the cabin and secure cover."

Steve ripped his belt from around his waist and lifted it to Danny's mouth. "Bite down on this," he told him and Danny complied, hoping the pain wouldn't be strong enough to have him lose consciousness. Steve grimaced as he took hold of the butt of the arrow still lodged inside Danny and pulled quickly. Danny was proud of himself for not yelling out, though his teeth dug down hard into the leather of the belt.  
   
A moment later, the alcohol was poured over the would and it made him jerk as if trying to get away from it. Steve then tore a strip from his own shirt and wadded it, pressing it against the wound to staunch the bleed. He ran a hand down from Danny's shoulder to his hand and grasped it in his own tightly.  
   
"Is it done?" Danny asked, his voice asked, unexpectedly hoarse.  
   
"For now," Steve confirmed, smiling at Danny, trying to be reassuring. "Can you stand? We must keep going."  
   
"I think so. In a minute," Danny responded as he wiped at his eyes, doing his best to shift his focus away from the pain in his side.  
   
"I'm afraid we don't have a minute, come on," Steve sympathized but kept hold of Danny's hand and began to pull him up. Once he had, he dragged him into an embrace, pressing his lips to Danny's forehead.  
   
"Your Highness, we can hear them approaching," Kono warned.  
   
"We must make haste. If you need, I will carry you," Steve told Danny, who balked at the idea.  
   
"That will not be necessary," he held a hand to his side as they began moving, Steve silently supporting him from just behind, with Kono leading and Grace taking up the rear.


	33. Chapter 33

"I'm slowing you down," Danny said as he brushed past yet another low hanging branch.

"The answer is no," Steve said quickly, not brooking any argument.

"I didn't even ask a question," Danny twisted his head a little, but thought better of it and continued his march forward through the brush.

"There was no need. I know exactly where your thoughts were heading. Yet you believe I do not know you," Steve shook his head despondently.

"Well, it's true. How can you? We may have been married a while but we only began to get to know each other within the last few days. That is not long enough to truly know me, regardless of any other activities we've indulged in," he added the last without blushing, his face already hot with the exertion of moving while injured.

Steve ignored the implication, which was refreshing. "Except I always had an inkling about you, perhaps through the writings of your council, perhaps because I believe we were meant to be together. The more time I spend with you, the more you prove me right. For example. You were about to say that I should go ahead and leave you behind. What you forget is that our purpose here is to protect you. Your idea is ludicrous, hence... the answer is no."

"Our original purpose was to catch an assassin intent on killing me. I think we can safely say that has changed. This is not the work of a single assassin."

"I would not discount Hesse so readily. I believe he has a hand in all of this still. It is of too much consequence that we be attacked here for it to be the work of anyone else."

"Do bandits not operate in this territory?"

"None that would dare attack a Royal party. No bandit force would be large enough to anticipate a win. This is something else entirely. Targeted, deliberate."

"That does not mean that I am the primary target. You are the king. Killing you would be a great blow and a strategic advantage to your enemies."

"Since I have no heir, we have contingency plans in place for that eventuality," Steve said, devoid of any emotion.

"You've planned in case you are killed?"

"Haven't you?" Steve asked and Danny shrugged. He had, but that wasn't the point. He was only a Prince, Steve was a King and more important politically. He was still unsure why he was being protected so, when to him, the clear danger was in Steve being attacked in their present situation. Steve should be the one they were keeping safe.

"No offense, your Highnesses, but if you keep up this conversation, they will hear you and know in which direction to track you. Despite the blood spatters and the broken branches," Grace told them.

"It seems strange they have only been married such a short while. It feels like longer," Kono rolled her eyes and she and Grace shared another long suffering moment.

Steve and Danny were quiet as they continued, Steve's hand on Danny's back supporting him in his movements as they continued.


	34. Chapter 34

"Is the journey much farther?" Danny asked, feeling the effects of walking with such a wound in his side as it ached. He was loathe to remove the wadding in case it was still bleeding. Indeed, it still felt wet and he was light headed. He leaned heavily on the make shift walking stick that Steve had found for him earlier in the underbrush.

"I don't believe so. Twenty minutes perhaps," Steve answered. "We must hurry. The sounds of battle have quietened and that can only mean one side has been victorious. Since we do not know who that is, we must hasten to the reinforcements and shelter of the royal cabin."

"Perhaps if you scouted ahead," Danny tried but Steve was having none of it. 

"We've had this conversation already. The answer is no. I won't leave your side."

Kono and Grace stopped, both women wary, weapons ready, ears open and trained on their surroundings. It immediately made the two men stop; Steve following suit, listening for what the girls had heard. 

Danny wanted to ask what it was, but had no desire to break the silent spell for it might have been important. 

And it was - as evidenced by the zing of an arrow landing in a tree nearby and the flurry of movement that immediately followed it, as Steve tackled Danny to the ground and the girls' swords began to clash with their enemy's. 

Danny tried to take a deep breath but it was difficult as Steve's elbow had hit against his wound as they'd fallen. He felt winded and a sharp pain radiated through his body, making him want to turn and curl into himself if not for the weight of Steve's body on top of him.

Grace and Kono quickly dispatched the three who had burst through the bushes at them and Steve helped Danny back to his feet, grabbing at his neck to make sure he was paying attention, despite the wooziness and the way it was difficult to focus on anything else around him except the pain. 

"Danny, we must run," he urged him, pushing him ahead of himself. 

It was a struggle to do so, his legs felt like lead weights and his head was aching from the way his body reacted to his injuries and the stress of the situation. He felt he was doing a wonderful job of not vomiting up his breakfast.

He could still feel Steve behind him, a strong and commanding presence that helped guide him through forest that was so unfamiliar to him, but then in a moment that safe harbor was gone. Yanked away by a pursuer. 

Danny turned, raised the walking stick he'd still been gripping to and swung it, hitting the bandit around the head. As the man went down, Steve shot Danny a wide and proud smile but it was short-lived, as more attackers burst through on them. Steve was immediately distracted by two men whom he fought in close quarters, always doing what he could to stay between them and Danny.

As more came at them, brought forth by the noise of their fighting, Danny found himself on the defense again and glad to have a makeshift weapon in his hands. He fought off more of them, always trying to keep an eye on Steve, Kono and Grace as he did so until he heard a cry.

Grace came running towards him, having spotted something the others had not and she threw herself in front of him, taking an arrow directly in the shoulder. It was okay. She leaned back against him as he dropped his stick and held her arms. She smiled at him, glad to have done her part, protecting him like she always had and about to make one of their usual barbs about it when one of the men Danny had thought he'd knocked unconscious, reared up and ran his sword through her abdomen, narrowly missing Danny as it skewered through her. 

Danny kicked him in the face, watching him fall back again but then everything around him slowed. Grace's eyes widened in shock and pain and sadness. And defeat. She whimpered his name with her final breath as she slumped. 

Danny slid down the tree trunk, arms still around her, battle forgotten. He didn't care because Grace was dead and she had always been so important to him. Like family. And she was dead. He called her name, could hear his own voice breaking as he did so. He patted her cheek lightly, wishing and hoping that she'd hear him and open her eyes back up to him and be fine. 

He hugged her tight, rocking them as he ducked his head into her shoulder and let the tears fall in her honor. 

"Your Highness?" A voice broke his thoughts and he noticed that everything was quiet around them again. 

He lifted up, almost afraid of what he'd see as he squinted into the sun that peaked through the foliage and landed on Kono's grim face.

"He's gone," she said, at a loss. Defeat evident in her words. 

"He.. who… Steve?" he asked, eyes darting around them, heart ratcheting up again in worry. "Steve?!" he shouted. 

When there was no response, he knew only the worst could have happened if his husband didn't come racing back to him at his call.


	35. Chapter 35

"What happened?" Danny asked, still clutching Grace to his chest. 

"I'm not sure," Kono answered, looking around them. "By the time I got free of those attacking me, Grace was dead, and Steve was gone. I should have been paying better attention."

"It's not on you, Kono. Something more is happening here. Something we weren't expecting."

"We must continue. Get to the cabin. Commander White should be there, it was the anticipated rendezvous point should there be any problems."

"I'm not leaving her," Danny stroked over Grace's lifeless face, angry that the last memory he would have of her was this moment. He neglected to comment on the fact that contingency plans were in place that he was not aware of. He'd been in those meetings with Steve, when had anything different been decided or added on?

Perhaps they did not trust him. Or perhaps they still treated him as Steve's arm decoration, despite his protests on his capabilities. It made him wonder just what he would need to do to convince them. But now was not the time to dwell on such selfish thoughts. Steve was missing. Taken. 

He looked down at Grace as Kono knelt beside them, a hand on his shoulder and a sympathetic softening of her features. "We have no choice. She would approve of the sacrifice."

"Her approval of my actions is not the point. My own is. I do not condone leaving her here to the ravages of nature."

"We will retrieve her once we know that you are safe and that all efforts are being made to find the King." When Danny didn't respond, she continued. "My task now is to ensure your safety at all costs. I will not fail this time."

He could see her determination. Knew that if needed, she would drag him the last mile or so to the cabin, damn whatever he did in protestation. 

"May I have a moment?"

"We don't have one," Kono was adamant. Her hand on his shoulder tightened and he was left with no choice but to carefully lower Grace to the ground, closing her eyes and making sure she was safe and comfortable as she was hidden in the brush, before Kono pulled at him to get moving.

Her eyes never left him. She took her calling seriously, and was determined not to disappoint Steve. Wherever he was.


	36. Chapter 36

With Danny's injury and Kono being cautious about anyone who might still be after them, they took about an hour to reach the cabin despite the short distance. Their walk had been quiet, both lost in their own thoughts about how disastrous events had become.  
   
Kono stopped Danny nearby and made him wait while she checked the safety of the area. She approached the doors with her sword at the ready, her eyes scanning around herself and keeping her back to the wall as she peered inside the windows. With relief, she knocked and made herself known.  
   
After engaging in a short conversation with Commander White, they both came over to the tree line to escort Danny inside. White kept Danny supported and led him to a couch. The whole cabin was well-furnished and under better circumstances, he could understand why Steve would bring a lover to the plush and warm surroundings. But today, Danny was bleeding over the upholstery and soldiers trudged in dirt as they regrouped and tried to understand what was going on.  
   
With only field medics at their disposal, Danny could only be temporarily patched up, though they had better supplies than the ripped off end of shirt that Steve had used. They were also able to clean the wound more effectively. Once they were done, he was handed a shirt - one of Steve's from his wardrobe in the cabin. He pulled it on, remarking inwardly of how it still smelled of Steve's cologne.  
   
He moved closer to where Commander White was ordering his soldiers on the grid pattern of their search. "What's the plan, Commander?" he asked.  
   
White turned to him somewhat surprised to see him on his feet. "You should rest, your Highness."  
   
"I'm fine. I can help."  
   
"That's not your place, sire."  
   
"Not my place?" Danny asked, face screwed up and ready for a confrontation. His own temper was on a short leash considering his worry for his husband and desire to find him as quickly as possible.  
   
"Sire, as much as you have... certain skills, it is not for you to be involved now. The military will run this operation. You must recover from your injuries and let us do our jobs."  
   
"Steve trusts my judgement."  
   
"That he might, but you are his Consort."  
   
"I am his husband, not his slave. I will be an active part of this search and rescue effort."  
   
"His orders-"  
   
"I do not give a _damn_ about his orders. He is an overprotective Neanderthal, I can wager many guesses as to his orders but in this moment in time, you forget them and listen to me. I will not sit idly by when the King is in such danger. Clearly we underestimated it before, I suggest you not continue with that pattern and kindly _do not underestimate me_ ," he finished strong, upright, voice controlled and authoritative. 

And somehow it worked. Though White seemed incapable of being chastised, his men were and in order to save face with them, he had to agree. "Very well. But you stay with me or with Kono or Meka. You do not venture anywhere on your own. If something were to happen to you, the King would never forgive us."

"Let me handle the King's sensibilities and wrath. You concentrate on simply locating him so that we may all affect a rescue."


	37. Chapter 37

A guard arrived, the door banging as he came flying inside, drawing attention as his boots landed with heavy footfalls on the floor. He looked around the assembled group and made his way to Commander White. Together they spoke in hushed tones until the guard left again.

Danny may have been resting as ordered by the medics, but he would be fine, his injuries would heal and they could do so once Steve was back home in the Palace.

"What's happened?" Danny asked of Commander White, who gave him the same look he always did, one that was unsure as to how much Danny could handle but was still respectful and impressed.

"It was as I feared," White began. "Hesse was too well organized for this attack to have been of his own devising. We believe there is a traitor in our midst."

"Do we know who?" Danny held back on any indignation. He was not surprised to hear the news and had considered it himself. It was too well executed, they knew too much of where Steve's men were positioned.

"No," White sighed. "All men are accounted for in our regiment. If someone has betrayed us for the other side, they haven't deserted."

"Are we so sure the traitor is from this regiment? They may not even be a soldier, but someone in the Palace? Anyone who could have been privy to the plans," Danny suggested.

"It's possible," White agreed. "Though we must still concentrate on the King's rescue. And our plans from now on must be kept to only a privileged few until we can weed out the traitor. Our primary aim is to locate the King. We have troops out in all directions, following various leads. We will find him."

*

Steve hung limply from shackles above his head. The room was cold, dank, dark. His clothes had been ripped and soiled in the journey; his continued fight for freedom and to return to make sure Danny was okay had led to them knocking him unconscious and his head still pounded. He was losing the feeling in his hands from the too tight bindings and it was a struggle to stay far enough upright to release than tension. 

He was not sure how long he'd been there alone, when a door creaked open and the light blinded him as a man stepped in quietly. As the door shut, the man stayed in the shadows, silent. 

Steve wanted answers and the silence was deafening. "Are you mad? Kidnapping the King?"

"We are on equal footing," the man stepped forward and Steve's eyes widened in surprise to see Wo Fat in front of him, calm and looking untroubled. "Though it seems I have the advantage."

"This will accomplish nothing," Steve told him. "You think my kingdom will fall with my death? You are greatly mistaken. If you kill me they will rise up against you."

"I never said I wanted to kill you, Steven," Wo Fat walked closer. "Perhaps I simply want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Oh, there's a great many things for us to discuss. Your mother, your father… your husband."

"If you hurt him, I swear on all the Gods in the Heavens that you will suffer pain like no man before you ever has."

Wo Fat laughed at Steve's outrage, at his anger. "You'll be thanking me. You'll see."


	38. Chapter 38

Steve had been beaten about the torso, his ribs ached from the blows and he spat blood from where he was punched in the face, his lip splitting. Wo Fat didn't give anything away, instead he took his time and was in no hurry to enlighten Steve about anything he thought might be life-changing for the King. The longer Wo Fat took to enlighten him, the more Steve doubted he had anything interesting to say and was merely baiting Steve with falsities.

He had wracked his brain for how this had come to pass. How Wo Fat and Victor Hesse had been able to capture him, to attack their entourage with such preciseness. He had to have been privy to their plans, which could only mean there had been a leak of information. A traitor.

"You have questions," Wo Fat told Steve as he relented, letting Steve hang from his arms while he stood nearby. "Ask them. It will please me to have you realize your mistakes before my plans come to fruition."

"Why take me when your aim was to kill my husband and spark war between our kingdoms."

"Your spies discovering my agenda forced a change. Prince Daniel was being too well protected while you became less so. I seized the opportunity in front of me. The Prince is fiercely loyal. I expect he will come to your aid. I'm counting on it. Then I will kill him and you will be the orchestrator of his death."

"If you want war between myself and Danny's father, I promise you, that will not happen."

"Once he receives word of what happens here, I doubt it will be your decision to make. Never underestimate the temper of those from the East Coast kingdoms. They can be.... fiery."

"Your plans will fail."

"You believe in yourself and your Prince that much?" Wo Fat stuck out his bottom lip, considering everything. "Perhaps all that is necessary is a spanner in the works to derail your perfect little union."

"Not possible," Steve straightened as much as he could in his bindings, lifting his head defiantly.

"You know he doesn't love you," Wo Fat smiled as he changed tack. "He's only here because it was arranged. He was forced to be your husband, by his own parents."

"Our marriage is our business. And it's strong enough to survive whatever you throw at it."

"Strong enough to survive 'Rachel'?"


	39. Chapter 39

"I don't know what you're talking about," Steve said and Wo Fat just laughed at him. 

"Oh come on! I could understand Daniel hiding such information from you, but you spent however many years spying on that blonde, second-rate Prince and you mean to tell me that you never discovered about the woman he'd fallen in love with?"

"We both had dalliances before our marriage. They meant nothing."

"But not her, no, she meant something to Daniel. What your spies in his kingdom's court may not have been privy to, is that he was going to his father, he wanted to break off your engagement. He wanted to marry her."

"I don't believe you. Daniel is an honorable man. He knew the stakes, he knew the importance of our union. You cannot convince me otherwise with your lies."

Wo Fat took a seat opposite Steve and took a long drink from a cup of water. He was the epitome of relaxation while Steve struggled to maintain his footing. "My my, we are naive. Ask yourself an important question. How would I be aware of any of this?"

Steve stopped breathing. The question was an obvious one and it made him shudder to think of the possibilities. That the traitor was Danny himself? Except no. No, there was no way because Danny loved him. That kind of affection that had grown between them could not be faked. He was right in his assessments of Danny; the man was honorable, loyal, stubborn, full of love. He could not do such a thing and Wo Fat could never convince him otherwise. It would be a foolish endeavor. 

Then what? How could Wo Fat know? Was the traitor from Danny's side, from his kingdom? Someone high up enough to know such things?

"You are aware of what happened to Rachel?" Wo Fat asked, prompting Steve to put the puzzle pieces in order. 

He relented, admitted he knew more than he'd previously let on. More than even Danny was aware Steve knew of the situation. "She left him. Danny looked for her to no avail."

"She didn't leave him. I took her."

Steve watched Wo Fat's face for lies, deceit, for any sign that he was being untruthful and saw none. "No," he said quietly. If Danny found out about this it would break his heart all over again. 

"You should be thanking me," Wo Fat continued. "If not for my intervention, you would not have married Daniel, the treaty between your kingdoms would have fallen apart at that first hurdle."

"But you wanted that. To isolate my country. So why intercede, it makes little sense!"

"Because I wanted you to marry him!" Wo Fat came closer, snarling in his face. "If he destroyed that treaty you would have formed another, with a different kingdom. No, I needed you to follow through on your long promised deal and then you _yourself_ be the downfall of the union. For you to go to war with your closest ally after Daniel's death. After his body is discovered mutilated, disfigured, brutally murdered because of your actions. I want your country depleted of wealth and your family's legacy in ruins and then I will set fire to your lands and make this kingdom a barren wasteland. In your name."


	40. Chapter 40

It had been hours and Danny had been unable to rest. His mind swirled over thoughts of the soldiers lost so far, including Grace. He mourned her with every fiber of his being. She had been with him for over twenty years, a solid presence at his side in friendship, support and a confident guard. Being without her was like being without a limb; having it sawed off without any anesthetic to numb his pain. 

That was all before he began to worry as to the state of his King and what condition he may find him in. If they ever found him. 

Steve was strong, resilient. He was not the type to give up. Danny was convinced they would find him alive. He wasn't allowed to be otherwise.

A commotion outside the cabin drew his attention. Soldiers rushed to the center of their makeshift camp, attention solely on what was going on though Danny couldn't see what it was from such a distance and through a window. 

He hobbled to the door where a young guard attempted to keep him back but he refused, pushing past on his way out, searching the area for the Commanders he was beginning to know. When he reached the epicenter of the action he was shocked to see a bound Victor Hesse being pulled by a rope around his neck and looking badly beaten.

The men had been swift in their justice. It seemed that they had dragged him back to the camp in order to inflict more torture on him to gain the information they needed to rescue their King. Danny was horrified even if he understood their motivations. 

A hand grasped around his forearm and pulled him back. "Stay back, your Highness. This is no place for you." Commander White informed him. "We will interrogate him and I promise, we will find where the King is being held."

The young guard who had delivered the news of a possible traitor to Joe White earlier on was holding Hesse's head up. They were both sweaty and worn out, one from the beating he was enduring and the other from wielding his fists against him. Danny frowned as he saw them through the crowd, the guard's head hanging low by Victor Hesse's, issuing warnings and threats. 

As if sensing his presence, Hesse's eyes searched through the throng of soldiers and sought out Danny. His smile was feral and he nodded in Danny's direction as he answered some form of question. As soon as the answer was given, the guard lifted a knife and plunged it into Hesse's heart. The body spasmed as blood flowed liberally from the wound.

"No!" Danny shouted and tore himself from Joe's grip, shoving through the assembled crowd and he pushed the guard back, grabbing for Hesse, shaking him, hoping life still remained. "What are you doing? We need him alive!"

"He told us what we needed to know. Now he has paid for his crimes," the guard seemed unrepentant and none of the others intervened, which gave a sense of support for the guard's actions. Danny let Hesse's body drop back to the ground and in a fit of anger, he lashed out at the guard for being so callous, for blindly believing that Hesse had told all that he could, for not allowing justice to be meted out befittingly. 

Joe was there again to pull Danny back and he kept a firmer grip on him this time, one hand on his shoulder, the other around his chest, both to stop him from launching himself again but also holding him up to support his injuries. "What did he say?" Joe asked. 

"He gave us the name of the traitor," the guard said and turned to face Danny with a scowl on his face. "He said it came from the Prince, from his people."

"What?" Danny breathed out incredulous. "Lies!" he fought Joe's hold but it was too strong. "My people are loyal."

"Perhaps you are too trusting," the guard seemed to sneer. It didn't seem like he was a fan of Danny's. He needed to be careful of him. 

"What is your name, soldier?" Danny asked.

"Gabriel," the soldier replied with a sweep of an arm. 

"Well, Gabriel, you're wrong. Hesse has lied to us and you have stupidly believed him."

"So you won't mind if we have a talk with the man Hesse has named?"

"So long as you don't 'talk' to him like you did with Victor Hesse."

Gabriel nodded to Danny, long and slow and almost into a full bow before addressing White. "Commander, Hesse has named Richard Peterson as the traitor in our midst. Your permission to retrieve him?"

"Granted," Joe answered and his fingers tightened on Danny again as a pack of the soldiers left to search the camp grounds for Rick. 

Danny's mind reeled. A traitor on his side? It didn't seem like it could be true. Rick had been a part of his personal guard for years and he was now the sole remaining member of the group that had ridden here to see him. Melissa had gone home with updates for Danny's parents and Grace now lay dead in the woods. Danny had taken some solace in the familiar face of Rick still being nearby but if he truly was a traitor then Danny was most definitely alone in this kingdom and without Steve to put him at ease he felt very much like he was fighting an uphill battle to win the respect of these people. If the traitor was from his camp, that made that fight for trust even harder.


	41. Chapter 41

Danny had rested fitfully, the weariness in his body finally making him doze though the ever present ache in his wound made it difficult to sleep. Along with the thoughts roiling through his head as he considered Rick's possible betrayal, Grace's death, Steve's kidnapping. 

Everything had gone so wrong and a large part of him simply wondered what fresh hell the world would throw at him next. He had been kept carefully away from anything of import. Joe had seen to it that Danny was taken care of, giving the excuse of his injury and his status but Danny didn't believe Joe trusted him. It was as he'd feared. The men were not taking to him, they doubted him. He could not lead in Steve's absence, not with the kind of authority he would hope for. Without the top level commanders on his side, he would not get anything done as he would like.

He was self aware enough to know he was wallowing, but with the problems they had faced over the last day he could easily justify it to himself and allow its continuance. 

There was a commotion at the door that fully woke him and as he stood, it was kicked open and in walked, or rather in fell Meka supporting Rick who had blood dripping down his face and clothing from various wounds, and he held his arm tightly to his chest. He limped and shuffled a few more steps and then Meka could hold him up no more and he collapsed onto the floor.

"What is going on?" Danny asked, mostly in shock. 

Meka closed the door and talked in hushed tones. "They left him to die. I knew you'd want to see him for yourself."

Danny didn't have time to argue or to worry about what else was going on. He went to his knees and turned Rick so that he could see his face. "Rick? Tell me it isn't true. Tell me you didn't betray me."

The bloody and beaten man gritted his teeth and tried to breathe though he was clearly struggling. He seemed to laugh. "Money," he breathed out. 

Danny shook his head. "What does that mean? You did this for money?"

Rick nodded through the pain. "When we heard the King was…. mistreating you… I thought I…"

Danny for a moment let his heart sink, let himself believe Rick had Danny's best interests at heart, but only for a moment. "No, that's not it. There has to be more. It must have started before all of that…"

"You're good," Rick attempted to wave a finger up at Danny. "Always were a smart prince."

"Then you did betray me. You… you're responsible for Grace's death. For Steve's kidnapping."

"I took money… for information…. nothing more."

Danny reined in his desire to strangle the last remaining breaths out of Rick. It was so very tempting and yet he had to keep a cooler head. Rick was not going to live much longer, that was certain, and if he could help them find Steve before he died, then Danny needed to concentrate on that. "Where is he, Rick? Where's Wo Fat? Where's he keeping the King?"

"North. Close to the border."

"He wants you to go there. Wo Fat," Meka put in. "Richard told Gabriel and Joe already when they questioned him. Wo Fat is waiting for you and the army to find him. Richard was supposed to lead the way, find the right clues."

"Prince Daniel," Rick caught Danny's attention again. "I always liked you. This was all just business."

"I counted you as a friend, Rick," Danny lamented.

"As a friend…. one last……. advice…." Rick started. He swallowed to wet his throat but then began to cough, bringing up more blood. "Another…" he managed to get out, but his breathing was too labored, he wasn't getting enough air. Even as the coughs broke, it was only because Rick was losing consciousness. "traitor…"

Danny dropped Rick's body to the floor and sat back, blood on his hands and clothing in streaks. "There's another traitor," he repeated back, mostly to himself to process.

"He never told the Commander that," Meka said.

"Then he told me for a reason. Perhaps some loyalty remained in him at the end," Danny postulated. He stood, taking the few steps over to Meka. "You said he told the Commander that Wo Fat expects me to lead the army to him?"

"Yes, sir."

Danny looked back down at Rick. "Then that's not going to happen. I need a better plan."


	42. Chapter 42

"What made you like this?" Steve asked with an incredulous shake of his head. "What brought such hatred to your soul that you would take it out on me. On my kingdom. On my husband?"

"Ask your parents. Oh, wait! You can't…" Wo Fat strode around Steve.

"I don't believe they could ever have done something so terrible to you that you would react in this way. But believe me, I am done trying to keep the peace. I am done trying to negotiate. I vow to rain down every weapon at my disposal on you for what you have done to my people, to my Consort and to myself."

Wo Fat made a talking motion with his hand as he let Steve's words of warnings float over his head. He then reached behind his back and pulled a small silver blade from where it was hidden in the waist of his pants. He licked up the side of it then pressed his finger on the point, pulling it away to see the fleck of blood it had drawn.

"Enough talking. I prefer to see you hurting," Wo Fat told Steve and then drew the knife over his chest three times, back and forth as it made it's way down in an 'S' shape, the cuts shallow but blood trickled down Steve's chest like water down a windowpane.

Wo Fat watched his own hand and movements as an artist would his masterpiece and his voice held a detached indifference. "How is it you can love your Prince so? You barely know the man."

"I've always loved him. I don't know how not to," Steve told Wo Fat, his voice full of confidence and belief. How could he not love Danny?

"No. It's infatuation. You were 16, idealistic and you convinced yourself of your love in a preposterous effort to prove your father wrong. Because of that belief you have now made yourself the cause of all of Daniel's pain. How does that feel?"

"You're insane," Steve's head shook in wonder between his raised and bound hands.

"A marriage he never wanted, his love stolen from him to further said marriage and a move to somewhere he hated on sight and you call it love?"

"You're jaded and bitter."

"I'm realistic. Despite your brave demeanor and military training, your emotional maturity leaves little to be desired. It's a shame, really. Maybe that's what happens when you lack a decent mother figure."

Steve growled, his hands tore at his bindings as he struggled again, finding a little strength to fight against the words Wo Fat spat at him. "You killed her. And you will pay for that."

"Not before the bombshell," Wo Fat smirked. 

"What's that?"

"Rachel. And the child. I'm the only one who knows where they are."

"They're still alive?" Steve asked, voice breaking as Wo Fat continued to grin. 

"If I die. The secret dies with me."


	43. Chapter 43

Danny was no expert in… well, anything really, but he knew enough to get by. A jack of all trades, as some might say. He was competent with weapons though there were many more skilled than he. The same could be said for strategy, for reasoning or for brute strength. He was well studied in law, though he knew his home kingdom's laws far better than he knew those of Steve's land. As for other skills like hunting or fishing… music, sport or fashion… he knew enough to get by and with odd facts or talents to impress but that was it. 

No, he was no expert but he was good at a lot of things and right now, in order to find Steve and to weed out any other traitors in their midst, he had to do this well, properly, and with irrefutable evidence. He had to rein in his hothead persona and dig deeper. Ask the right questions. He didn't need to be an expert in one thing, he needed to be very good at a range of things and that was something he knew he could do. 

He trusted Meka and that helped. His aide had covered for him, informing the military brass that Danny was continuing to recuperate in the cabin. While that was true to an extent, Danny was actually inside pouring over maps, strategy and tactics, the history of the area and, while he was at it, the records of Steve's men against known movements of criminals or Wo Fat.

He was surprised to find so much at the cabin, but he did recall one of the reasons they were using this place was because if was so well stocked both as a royal retreat and as a - rather secret - military outpost. 

Meka had helped him find what he needed and then brought him food and drink to see him through the evening as well as turning away inquiries as to his health.

The pain in his side was sharp and strong and still burned despite the medicines that had been administered and he used that pain as an excuse to rest less. It also made him dislike the idea of food but he forced himself to eat what he could, knowing he'd need the strength. 

It was the middle of the night and quiet when he discovered various suspicions over who he could and couldn't trust around him but he still needed proof.

He sat leaning forward on the desk, elbow bracing him as he held his head in his hands.

His only strategy was an admittedly bad one. But it felt like the only way and he would be genuinely pleased if he found Steve alive and able to tease him over the recklessness.


	44. Chapter 44

Shortly after dawn there was a knock on the door to Danny's room. 

Meka, who had been dozing - on Danny's insistence - was immediately awake and wary as he stood to answer it. He opened it only enough to see who was there and was involved in a hushed conversation.

It made Danny frown as he still was unaware who was there and he shuffled and hid what he'd been working on.

Meka was pushed unceremoniously aside and in strode Chin and Kono. They looked dirty and tired - much like all the soldiers in the camp - and Kono crossed her arms as she came closer and began looking through the files Danny was still attempting to hide away. 

She pushed him aside with her hip. "I knew it, cuz. He's up to something."

"What are you talking about? And how dare you barge into my room! I could have been sleeping, or naked!"

"You've been up all night, sire," Chin told him, his demeanor much calmer than his cousins. "We could see the light through the window. You're lucky the generals aren't asking questions."

"After everything with your man being the traitor, we decided to come and check that you weren't on his side," Kono narrowed her eyes at him. 

"I'm not a traitor! I'm trying to find the real one," he grabbed back the file Kono was holding.

"You mean Richard wasn't one?" Chin asked, coming closer. 

"He was, he just…" Danny bit his bottom lip. If he continued then he was trusting both of them. He needed more allies than just Meka, but he needed to be sure these two were fully on side - he hadn't known them long, though his gut instinct was telling him they were good and loyal and he felt wiser trusting that instinct. "Look, if I tell you about this, you cannot tell anyone. Not the generals, or soldiers or any other family you happen to have along on this jaunt. Okay?"

"Okay," the both agreed eagerly.

"Richard was feeding Wo Fat information, of that we are certain, however the only information he could pass on was about me. Not the King, nor the majority of what has happened since our marriage. Richard was back home until recently. Things don't add up."

"You think there's still a traitor. One on our side," Chin concluded.

"It makes sense. Every kingdom has spies in every other land, that's just how it goes. Wo Fat must have spies that could turn more than just Richard to their cause, whether buying them through money or a promise of power, or even through some form of blackmail. Wo Fat is a smart ruler and whatever he is up to has been planned for a long time. You don't put all your stock into one turncoat."

"So what do we do? Who do we trust?" Kono asked. 

"By my reckoning," Danny looked around the room. "The four of us in this room and no further."


	45. Chapter 45

Wo Fat had continued to taunt Steve for hours before leaving him to hang from his bindings alone in the dark with nothing to distract him from the numbness and pain in his limbs but his darker thoughts and fears. 

The more Wo Fat talked, the more Steve considered things, the more his decisions began to haunt him. The notion that no matter what he believed he'd done for the good of his kingdom, for the good of their marriage, hell, for Danny's own good, it had all been wrong. Or at least, he would be the one to blame for anything that continued to go wrong. 

Should Danny die, the fault would trace to Steve for it had truly been his decision, whether through head or heart, to choose Danny all those years ago. 

At the time he'd thought only of himself - of choosing the prince who appealed to him physically, whom artists had made such a rendering of to stop Steve's breath in his throat when he'd just known that Danny was who he wanted. He'd also only though of himself when deciding that Danny would love him back and together they'd prove King John wrong. An arranged marriage could be filled with love and happiness.

But locked into the marriage, things had been clear from the moment Danny arrived that he knew very little of where he was coming, that he'd signed the treaty out of duty to his own kingdom and that he had none of the ideals Steve envisioned. He knew now that he should have done his best to make Danny comfortable, but his own sadness at not getting what he'd wanted or indeed expected through over 15 years of his life had made him stubborn and cold. 

He knew of Danny's life, had studied him harder than he had certain school subjects, but in his mind he'd molded what he'd learned to appease himself. In his study of weaponry, languages, and even his military career when Danny decided to specialize in diplomacy and negotiation, Steve had tailored everything to his future marriage. Whether in purposely studying the same thing so they had commonalities, or in choosing a different area to excel in to compliment his betrothed, everything Steve had done was reactionary to Danny… and Danny had no idea.

Danny had been biding his time until the fateful day he had to give up his freedom. Wo Fat had said as much. Repeatedly. And though Steve understood the tactic, he couldn't help but be swayed by it.

Danny had been in love and because of Steve, that love was taken away from him. And _a child_. 

How could Steve have been so stupid as to think there was some happy ending to all of this? How could he be so blind as to where Danny's heart truly lay?

No matter how close they had become in the last few days, discovering that Rachel and the child lived meant Danny deserved the chance to be with them and Steve would do what he had to in order for that to happen. If it meant divorce and dissolution of their treaty then so be it. If Danny was in love with someone else, it was the decent thing to do, no matter his own feelings.

Perhaps he was falling on his own sword, but after dragging Danny away from the comfort of his home land and subjecting him to all of these problems with Wo Fat, it was the least Steve could do. 

He wanted Danny happy. And somehow, he would deliver on that promise.


	46. Chapter 46

"You can't be serious?" Kono explained. 

"It's a bad idea," Chin warned. 

"It's a terrible idea, I agree wholeheartedly, but can you give me a better one?" Danny asked as he leaned his hands on the table and looked between those assembled in his room. 

"I understand that not attacking with an army as Wo Fat expects is a good course of action. Turning the tables is the best strategy, but, sire, you should not be going," Meka told Danny. Loyalty from his aide was expected. Meka had pledged to be by Danny's side at all times from the moment he arrived for the marriage and somehow they'd bonded quickly and become friends; like fate had met Danny with the perfect match of friendship when he'd felt alone. His objections were not unexpected. "You must return to the palace. You are still recuperating, and we must keep you safe. If the king doesn't survive, we need a ruler," Meka urged. 

Danny put his hand on the man's shoulder and squeezed in comfort and in thanks for the concern. "If I turned tail and ran from this fight I would lose the respect of the people."

"No, sire," Meka tried but Danny shook his head. 

"I would, because I would be unable to respect myself. I cannot be idle when Steve's life is on the line. And certainly not when Wo Fat has already made it clear I am a part of this, even as some means to an end to punish Steve for his parents' actions."

"All the more reason for you to stay away. He wants you dead and you think to walk right up to him and give him the opportunity?" Meka gave one last ditch effort to dissuade Danny, but as his eyes pleaded with Danny he knew himself that there was no talking Danny out of this and that he would still follow and do his best to protect his prince.

"So when do we leave?" Chin asked, also resigned to following Danny since it was clear the only way to stop him would be to tie him up, and the threat of treason was not one Chin wanted leveled at him.

"As soon as we quickly - and quietly - gather the supplies we need. We must leave before the sun is too high in the sky and the soldiers are awake enough to notice us gone."


	47. Chapter 47

As much as Danny trusted his small band of supporters, there were some things he needed to risk on his own.

Using their time gathering supplies, he snuck out of the cabin and began searching the camp. He was looking for the one man he trusted least of all. The man he was positive was the traitor but that he had no proof against. Outing him without corroboration would be akin to political suicide - the military would not stand for it and Danny would be unable to lead. 

Unlike Chin, Kono and Meka, who would do a sterling job of keeping quiet while preparing to leave together, Danny knew he had to draw suspicion to himself and if he were right about the possible traitor, they would seek to find out what Danny was hiding and go nowhere near their superiors in Steve's army. 

His advantage was that to act with a slight foolishness; a lack of a refined militaristic skill would not be unheard of to these soldiers. But he knew enough to know what he was doing now and their underestimation was key to success.

He made sure to get close, but stay relatively hidden. He crushed a larger twig and stood on the drier of leaves to make noise as he walked and he grabbed water and food from the most visible location. He needed eyes on the back of his head to measure his success, but he could feel the curiosity and detect the movement in his peripheral vision. He had done enough to arouse suspicion. 

Making his way back to the cabin, he hid the supplies he'd taken. After all, his friends were not expecting him to have made such a forage and they were to find what he needed for their hike. 

He had just enough time to check his bandages and rearrange his clothing - disregarding the longer coat that the doctor had recommended to give padding to his wound and heat in the cold of the night. He was in what might be considered hunting clothes that lacked the refinement of royalty. Plain pants that were tucked firmly into his high boots and a shirt that wrapped around his body and was easier to put on and take off with his injured side. He added a dark cap to hide his brighter colored hair and as the others returned they spoke long enough to decide if they truly were all in this. 

The risks were great - they were going into this alone, outnumbered and with no tactical advantage of knowing the location. The aim of the enemy was to kill them all without discrimination.

None backed out. They were in this to the end. And like thieves in the night they stole off into the forest before the camp was awake…

A shadow lurking behind them.


	48. Chapter 48

They protected Danny on their walk, making him stay close by at all times and in the center of their small band. Meka often glanced his way to make sure his injury was not bothering him. Even when it was, Danny refused to allow it to show. He felt it almost insignificant next to what his imagination supplied him over what Wo Fat could be doing to Steve. Though no one spoke their fears aloud, everyone had that same worry - what state would Steve be in when they found him?  
   
Because of their care, Danny was unable to get a true read on if they were being followed.   
   
It felt strange to be hoping the enemy was lurking nearby and watching them closely. Danny would much prefer the safety of the palace and the worries of parliament over all of this. Of course, Steve would relish it. The military lifestyle was one he loved and had trained in his whole life in order to lead from the front.  Danny felt like he'd be playing catch up and second fiddle for the rest of his life when it came to such a military based kingdom as this. It had been one of his initial reservations over marriage to Steve. But he'd not exactly been given much choice. His parents believed it to be a good accord and since Steve had a more favorable birthright, it was Danny who had to be the most accommodating.   
   
He just wished he'd not squandered earlier opportunities to know what he was getting into. Steve had done his research, Danny should have done his. Perhaps then they would not have had the misunderstanding and, frankly, stupidity of the early days of their marriage. He still wasn't overly fond of the kingdom, but he was enamored by its king and its people.

Danny hadn't believed he could love again or so strongly after Rachel disappeared. He could have handled the rejection had she left him for another man or even if he knew of her death. But disappearance? He'd had nightmares about what could have happened to her. His mind had played out countless scenarios over where she was, how she felt, what had happened. Was she dead after all? The last thing he wanted was to have that same frightening uncertainty with Steve - a man he truly felt he was beginning to care for... to love. It was too early for such declarations, but perhaps in time he'd be able to tell Steve he loved him.  
   
Much like Steve had repeatedly told Danny.  
   
And Danny had quashed those words as being too early to be truly meant.  
   
Maybe he was the one in the wrong.   
   
Danny's head turned sharply at a noise in among the trees. He was skittish, expecting the traitor to attack or to have somehow managed to alert Wo Fat's forces of their journey. But once again, a wild animal darted around and calmed his nerves.  
   
"Your Highness, is something wrong?" Kono asked.  
   
Danny pressed a hand into his side where it had spasmed in pain at his movement. "What makes you ask that?"  
   
"As much as I would like to put your preoccupation down to the reality of what we're walking into, you seem like you're prepared for a fight already. The journey should take us at least another hour."

Danny gave in and turned to look back down their path, stopping to take a breath and a drink of water. "I wasn't entirely forthcoming with my plan."  
   
The others stopped. Chin and Kono gave him a wary look, as if he would turn on them. Meka just looked his usual worried self, and Danny knew that was for his well being and health - the man was steadfastly loyal to Danny even after only a few short months.

"How much did you keep from us?" Chin asked.

"I told you of my belief that there was another traitor. And that this plan was to circumvent the expected manner of rescue. I failed to mention I have my suspicion over exactly who the traitor is in that camp."

"Why not tell us? Tell Commander White? We can catch him now, interrogate him properly," Kono admonished  
   
"I have no proof. Everything is circumstantial and... gut instinct. Though if I am right, then that traitor is following us now in order to warn Wo Fat of our arrival. I made sure they were aware of our departure."  
   
"And if you're wrong?" Meka asked.  
   
"Then we are alone and our surprise attack is still viable. I just hoped to kill two birds with one stone."


	49. Chapter 49

They walked a little further, with all of them now paying close attention to the trail behind.

Chin stopped in his tracks. "Okay. I can't do this anymore. The rest of you should continue on and I will catch up after I take care of anyone who might be following us."

"Cuz, it's not safe to do that alone. We should stick together."

"Your highness? This was your plan, what do you think?" Chin turned to Danny. 

"Well, I had hoped anyone following would have made themselves known by now in some form. That we would have caught them out or they would have attacked. But we've not been very correct on any of our assumptions so far and its led to my being injured, Grace killed and the king kidnapped."

"Then my idea stands. We're walking into terrible odds no matter if I wait behind or not,"Chin said then turned to Kono and took her hand. "I promise I will do my best to join the fight as soon as I'm sure everything behind us is safe. I'm not letting you have all the fun," he winked at her and smiled as she shook her head.

After the two cousins hugged, Chin slapped Meka's back, reminding him to protect the prince at all costs. Meka bowed his head to Chin, who was essentially higher ranked than him. Chin then turned to Danny.

He reached his hand out and Danny took it to give a slow shake as Chin spoke. "I have faith, your highness. In the king's ability to survive and in your determination. Wo Fat doesn't stand a chance in the face of that."

"Thank you, Chin. Good luck."

Now down to just three, they continued on. Danny shook aside Meka as he attempted to help him walk, but that determination Chin spoke of was further to the fore as they closed in on the suspected stronghold near the border region. 

Kono scouted ahead, quiet and lithe and with her bow and arrow drawn in case of attack. Something Danny had read about in Kono's career files at the cabin was her proficiency in distance weapons. She was also the best person to keep as back up once they reached their destination - she could take out more men from a distance than Meka and Danny would be likely to manage at close range with their swords.

Sitting off to the side of the road, among a thatch of trees, Meka and Danny took the opportunity for a quick rest and drink of water. When Kono returned she was pleased to say their intelligence was correct - there were too many men around for Wo Fat not to be using it as a base. However, there was no sign of Steve.

After a makeshift map was drawn with twigs into the dirt, Danny surmised that Steve was being held outside the main area of the derelict village huts being used by Wo Fat's men. There was a small cave nearby, built into a hillside with one man standing guard outside. 

Wo Fat's army needed to keep Steve guarded but such an unexpected place meant they didn't want to attract attention. And as they were not expecting a small scale attack, Danny and the others knew the best course of action was to skip around the gathering army and try for a discreet extraction. Perhaps things could work in their favor after all. 

  
Noise on the path drew their attention and Meka had his sword drawn quickly before they could see the figure stumbling closer was Chin.   
   
Kono ran out from their cover to support him. His eye was bruised, there was blood running down his face from a scratch above his eye, his shoulder was held at a terrible angle that Danny suspected meant it was dislocated and he was holding his chest like his ribs were either bruised or broken.   
   
"You were right," he wheezed, tired from playing catch up. "I took care of it."

"Who was it?" Kono asked, eyes wide as Danny had refused during the remainder of their journey to admit any of his suspicions. 

Chin looked her closely in the eye. "It was Gabriel."


	50. Chapter 50

"How is that possible?" Kono stood back. "He's family. How could he do that?"

"His family name is Waincroft, I saw nothing about him being a relative of yours."

"You looked in our records?" Kono seemed incredulous at most things in this conversation. 

"I had to in order to discover who could have betrayed us as well as get a better idea of who I was fighting alongside," Danny defended himself.

"Gabriel is related by marriage. His sister was my wife," Chin admitted. 

"Malia died. A sickness took her that the healer's couldn't identify," Meka supplied, allowing Chin to rest further and Danny felt his sympathy deepen. As much as he had no idea if Rachel had died, losing someone in such a way was relatable.

"She... was in a lot of pain," Kono told Danny in a hushed voice, trying not to upset Chin. "Gabriel struggled to come to terms with it. We thought he was doing better. We must have been wrong."

"He blamed me," Chin said. "He thinks her death was my fault. He might be right. She became sick shortly after our honeymoon in one of the northern lands. She had yearned to see the snow," he gave a faint smile. "The healers thought she had brought the sickness home with her and her family have never forgiven me for taking her there. When I recognized him following us, I attempted to speak with him but he flew into a rage. He said he defected to Wo Fat in order to seek revenge on me. He thought I would be killed alongside the royal party."

"Well, he was wrong. On all counts. I refuse to let anyone else die today," Danny told them.

"What's the plan?" Chin asked as he tried to sit up, wincing through the pain.

"The plan is that you stay here while we take care of everything else," Danny told him.

"The king is in a worse position than I. Let me be of use."

"You watch our backs. And I mean that quite literally. Use Kono's bow and should anyone come near us, you stop them," Danny relented but his orders held authority as well as praise for Chin's skills. Kono may be better at long range, but she could also be useful in hand to hand whereas in his current condition, Chin would be struck down the moment he attempted anything. "With any luck we won't need your assistance. There's but one guard where we believe the king is being held. We dispose of him, enter, retrieve the king, and go home."

"You really believe it will be that simple?"

Danny held off before answering. "I believe if it is that simple, then we are very lucky."


	51. Chapter 51

Steve had expected more robust torture at Wo Fat's hands, but since the revelations over Danny's former lover, the man had been conspicuous in his absence. But the king was far from comfortable. A numbness had set in down his arms from where he was hanging, his torso itched in dull pain where Wo Fat's blade had sliced into the surface of his skin. The cave was warm and humid and he had been offered no water to slake his thirst, nor food to alleviate his hunger. And he was at a loss as to the last time he slept.

Wo Fat wanted him alive to witness the fruition of his plans. And as such, Steve knew Danny was also still alive as he, too, was to be some form of pawn in this grand scheme. Knowing this had given Steve confidence and had spurred on his desire to escape. But all possible attempts at liberation had been unsuccessful and had done nothing more than tire him and aggravate his injuries. He could only hope his General's would heed his standing orders to keep the prince safe and away from battles.

Yet the skilled and stubborn prince could out fox them; as he had done the palace guards only a few days before.

"Good morning, Your Highness," Wo Fat greeted him with a broad grin. "It will likely be your last. I fully expect my spies to arrive today, leading your prince and your army to their deaths. And you will soon follow them."

"You seem very sure of yourself. That can be a liability."

Wo Fat laughed. "I admire your spirit, but truly it is pointless."

*

The direct passage up the hillside to the cave entrance was in full view of both Wo Fat's camp and the watchful guard so they knew the couldn't go that way. Instead they worked their way around the tree line and then darted over to the other side and made their way up a shaded and overgrown path that was much thinner the higher they climbed up the hill. 

Backs to the rocky surface they kept a careful eye on the thinning ground below them and the possibility of being discovered. As small rocks and dust skimmed down the surface of the hill they paused, holding their collective breaths. They were close to where they needed to be.

Kono motioned that she would go further up - as the smallest and lightest of the group she would cope better with the terrain. Her plan as far as Danny could interpret her signals, was to get above the guard and jump down on top of him. From there, Danny and Meka would rush behind and into the cave, wary for any other hidden enemies.

Kono was determined and quick, incapacitating the guard before the man knew what had hit him. Meka insisted on leading the way as the small group continued into the cave, an arm out to stop Danny from passing him. There was one other guard who was inside and Meka spared no time in spearing the man through the stomach with his sword.

Venturing further, Danny squinted into the low light and saw Steve suspended by his arms looking uncomfortable and bloody. Despite the wound in his own side he disregarded himself in favor of his king, and rushed forward through the small gap separating the entrance and the main cavern.

"Steven!" He hissed with urgency as he approached, unsure of where he could touch the king safely.

"No, stop!" Steve warned, and as Danny's eyes widened in worry he realized Steve wasn't addressing him, but speaking towards the action behind. Danny turned and was horrified to see Wo Fat, spiked club in hand bringing the weapon down on the back of Meka's head.


	52. Chapter 52

There was so sign of Kono which was worrying. Meka lay bloody on the ground and Wo Fat sneered at the hanging man and his companion. Danny could no longer deny his fiery side and with an impassioned growl he charged at the mad man in front of him, revenge on his mind.

Wo Fat dodged the wildly wielded sword the price threw at him, knocking it to the ground near where Meka's body had crumpled down. Skilled in fight styles from the lands beyond the western ocean, Wo Fat was able to grab Danny's wrist while simultaneously knocking his feet out from under him. Falling to one knee with his arm bent behind him and held tight, Danny winced as pain lanced through the re-opening wound on his side.

Using his free hand to slowly and deftly unsheathe his sword, Wo Fat caressed the blade along Danny's vulnerable neck, making the prince tense and hold still.

"Interesting," Wo Fat purred in his ear. "To try and attempt rescue using a small strike force as an alternative to an entire battalion. Unexpected, to be sure, but did you truly think a team of only three could best me?"

"Danny?" Steve asked, pouring everything into the rasping and desperate whisper of his name.

"You have no idea how long I've been looking forward to this," Wo Fat continued. "The look in Steven's eyes as he watches you die... I shall savor it.'"

"I'll do anything. You have my word. You know my love for him! Do not harm him! Please.... please!" Steve begged, tears prickling his eyes. The chains above him shook as he tried to move closer, to pull at them, to gain any modicum of freedom in order to help the man he loved.

Danny could capitalize only briefly on Wo Fat's distraction but it was enough despite how the crack in Steve's throat clawed at his own insides. He reached to his boot, lucky that he was on his knees and his hand was so close to the hidden hilt of the dagger - the one Matty had given him to defend himself on his wedding night.

Now he would use it to try to destroy the biggest threat his marriage - his life, his king's life - had ever faced.


	53. Chapter 53

With as much speed as he could summon he pulled the knife from his boot and plunged it down into Wo Fat's foot. The man yelled in outrage and distress as Danny attempted to free himself from the hold he was in but Wo Fat's momentum as he reared back resulted in the sword at Danny's throat slicing thinly across the exposed skin, drawing blood and making him hiss at the sharp pain.

Danny had to concentrate on what he was doing, couldn't allow himself to be distracted by his own problems nor the futile struggles and curses Steve was uttering as he watched helplessly. But as much as the prince was determined, he was still injured from before and as his body twisted around to face his opponent, he froze involuntarily at the pull on his injured side and that gave Wo Fat the advantage he needed. His hand joined Danny's on the dagger he was still brandishing and they fought for control. The other man was stronger and he plunged the knife into Danny's side, just above where he was already wounded by yesterday's arrow.

Danny gasped as the agony lanced through his body; his breath stuttering as he felt the warm flow of blood over his fingers on the hilt. He glanced down to see the red dripping over Wo Fat's hand where he also still held tight. He kept his grip firm - the last thing he wanted was for Wo Fat to strike him again or to move the object already embedded in his body.

The scream from behind him echoed through the cave and between his ears. Steve's cry was anguished and tinged with fear and guilt.

Wo Fat glanced between the two royals and the predatory grin spread wide on his face. He bent close to Danny's ear."Poor Prince Daniel. Your life was worthless - nothing more than a sacrifice in my revenge. Think on that waste as you die," he cackled a laugh triumphantly. "Two soldiers and a spoiled prince? The three of you were never going to be a match for plans that were years in the making."

Danny grimaced, rallying what little strength he had left in him and surprising Wo Fat by pulling the dagger out and plunging it instead into the other man's stomach. At the same time, a sword ripped through Wo Fat's chest from behind, blood spattering over Danny's face and clothing to mingle with his own as he looked up and over Wo Fat's shoulder at the man responsible.

"There's four of us," Chin declared through gritted teeth before pulling his bloodied sword back and allowing Wo Fat's body to crumple to the ground.

Everything slowed; Danny's eye sight blurred, his hearing muted and the events of the last few minutes floated in the front of his mind as if he was still catching up on them. He frowned as he realized... _remembered_... hearing Steve calling out for them to stop, to not hurt... Wo Fat?

"Wha...?" was all he managed to say before toppling over unconscious.


	54. Chapter 54

Danny was exhausted, with a weariness that was bone deep. His head felt fuzzy, his tongue too big to fit in the confines of his mouth and his vision swam in a way that reminded him of inebriation. Or the morning after. He groaned and his own voice sounded alien to him in its rasp. There were figures milling around him. Conversations were being held and he wasn't sure if they were directed at him nor how many voices were talking at once. He blinked and tried to bring a hand up to rub the sleep sand from his eyes but even that small movement seemed too big a task for his tired and sore body. 

As he tried to piece together his frazzled and confused mind, there were hands carefully touching his arms and cheek.

"Prince Daniel, can you hear me?" He finally recognised one voice in the quagmire: Max, the palace physician.

"'m 'wake," he mumbled in reply as he was able to take in more of his surroundings. He was in a large bed and recognized the room as being safe and familiar though exactly where he was eluded him for the time being. There were many others in the room with him that he knew were Max's staff but there were others dressed as healers but he had no idea as to their identity. Sitting nearby was Kono, arm in a sling and bandaging wrapping her head, her expression one of concern, relief and an inward anger and self-reproach. 

"Please do not attempt to move," Max told him in his stilted, monotone. "You risk aggravating your injuries."

"I'm fine," Danny murmured, his awareness improving.

"You said that when you woke yesterday and I can assure you, you are far from fine," Max continued. 

Danny had no recollection of waking the day before. He searched his memory and there was nothing beyond Wo Fat's shock at being bested before he died and some swirling concerns and fears over what he may remember hearing around him. He turned his head to Kono. "What happened?"

"We're back home. We lost some good people, but we won. The King has seized the majority of Wo Fat's land though he has gifted some to your father and also to one of the neighbouring kingdoms in order to appease them." 

"Where is he? Steve?" He tried to rise again only to be stopped easily by a persistent hand on his shoulder.

Kono glanced to Max and to some of the others in the room as if unsure what to say. "I believe he feels a heavy guilt for not being able to do more in the final fight. He has.... buried himself in his work."

"Okay... and.... who are all these people?" he asked, indicating loosely to the assembled medics and a few wearing the livery associated with his own servants. Of course, he had lost Grace and he had lost Meka and would no doubt be assigned someone new as his primary aide and that person could be milling around the room right now. A room he observed as his originally assigned accommodations. So he'd been separated from the King? It did make sense considering his injuries.

"King Steven sent for the best healers across this continent and beyond," Max informed him.

"The King called in every favour he had," Kono told him. "Everyone is here to attend to you."

".... sure...." Danny mumbled before the little strength he had in him dissipated and he dropped back into slumber.


	55. Chapter 55

Danny woke what felt like every few hours and each time he was still surrounded by a slew of experts - physicians who argued over how best to proceed with his treatment and all wrangled as much as possible by his aides and by Kono who herself was still sporting injuries.

One thing Danny struggled to come to terms with was that he'd been in and out of consciousness for weeks and yet he had no recollection of the amount of time passing. And now he was still at the mercy of his healers who refused to allow him to do anything more than sleep and eat. His returning strength had been their priority. Slowly over the course of further days he had begun to fill in the gaps. He had lost a lot of blood and they believed he may never recover. Indeed, one foreign doctor attributed Danny's strong spirit as they key to his recovery thus far when they had believed his body would fail him. They were unsure he would regain the mobility he once had, nor the fitness, but he was in a much better situation than expected when he'd first been brought home.

Now, almost an entire month since that fateful day, he was able to rise from bed and, with help on either side, make his way to the bay window he had favored early in his new life in Steven's kingdom. Although he lacked privacy, he used the moment to himself in contemplation as he admired the view. Steven was at the center of his thoughts. He had seen hide nor hair of the King in all his days back in the palace. Kono and the others had fobbed him off with various excuses for the monarch. Either he had been away from the Palace visiting dignitaries from other kingdoms to discuss how he planned to go forward now he owned half of Wo Fat's lands. In other instances he was meeting his own Parliament (who, incidentally, frequently sent him messages of support where the King had not) or was working with the military forces to investigate what went wrong.

It all puzzled Danny and he was left with a heavy weight in his heart. Whatever Wo Fat had said or done to Steven while he'd been in his grasp must have been significant if the King saw fit to call out for his captor's safety when it seemed his own husband may die at the man's hands. The longer Danny had to stew over the situation, the more his anger grew and the less patience he had for a King who could not face him. It had now been two days since he'd inquired after the King - he couldn't bring himself to care, or to put himself through the disappointment and anger of rejection.

With effort, he waved Kono over, frowning at her. "I wish to send a message to my younger sister, Bridget. Ask her if she might come visit for a while," he said. "But first, I have been remiss and I apologize. You have been very patient with me these last days yet you are also injured. You should not be the one to take care of me so."

"We have yet to appoint a more permanent senior aide to you, your highness. In the interim, the King saw fit to trust me and it's an honor."

"What happened, Kono?" he indicated to her arm and the healing facial wounds. "You were right behind us, then you were gone."

"I'm sorry I failed you."

"I'm sure you have a very good explanation. I would doubt otherwise for a soldier as adept as you."

"We we spotted entering the cave. It was unfortunate timing as one of Wo Fat's men left the camp to... take care of personal business," she grimaced as she explained. "Chin missed with his arrow so I went after him before he could warn any others as I was closest. However, I misjudged his skill. I landed face first on a rock when I was felled and dislocated my shoulder."

Danny nodded. Putting the pieces together and knowing the opposing army were not alerted and that Chin had come to his own rescue instead. Kono must have regained control of the situation. "You were victorious in the end."

"I was, your Highness," she bowed her head in acknowledgement. "I would continue to fight for this kingdom and its royalty until my last breath. It is the example the King _and you_ set for us all. I am proud to serve you."

Danny reached a hand out to hers and squeezed gently as he smiled at her. "And I am proud to call you 'friend'."

Her responsive smile was radiant, especially against the backdrop of the cliffs and ocean in the distance, the sun high in the sky and the warmth of the breeze swirling around them.


	56. Chapter 56

"How is he?" Steve asked as he relaxed back into his throne. He'd spent a long day hearing petitions from the citizens. After he had taken a few days to heal from his own injuries to the extend that Max would let him work again, he had immediately set about dealing with the aftermath and taking control of Wo Fat's kingdom. He'd sadly neglected a lot of his home duties and as such, the petitions had piled up. Today had been his first chance to hear them in many weeks - since before their recent battles - and his citizens had expressed their concern for the Prince during each and every petition. It had kept Danny in the forefront of Steve's mind for the day and at times he felt himself grimace as he bit back any frustration. It was not the people's fault and they were right to offer support and well wishes. It was down to Steve and his own guilty conscience that he'd been short with a few of them.

"He is doing better each day. The physicians have begun to allow him more activity though still within the confines of his chambers," Chin answered as he walked just behind the monarch as they moved through the corridors of the palace.

"That bodes well for a full recovery."

"Max is more confident that with exercises, he will have full range of movement again. It was lucky that no vital organ was affected. The northern healers attribute their concoction to the lowering of his fever in those early days and they believe he may have died without it. Their claim has a certain arrogance to it, but it is difficult to argue with their success."

"Then it was wise to send for them. And the others."

"I believe so," Chin bowed his head a little. "I apologize for raising the issue of their expense when you first proposed it. It wasn't that I was against His Highness's care, I merely had to put forward the likely arguments the council and parliament would levy."

"You did the right thing, Chin. Our acquisitions as a result of Wo Fat's death went a long way towards abating them."

"And the people are happy that the threat of an all out war has been all but eliminated. Most foresee a prosperous future. There are... rumblings, sire. A desire for further celebration. Once the Prince is healthy enough to attend."

Steve stopped in his tracks to consider things. He and Danny were married and no matter what inner turmoil he was personally facing over his marriage, the people had heard from the returning soldiers about Danny's heroics and were now welcoming him further into their hearts.

"Perhaps an anniversary can be marked down the line, however now is not the time for such... frivolities. After all, the Prince also mourns the deaths of those close to him. And we all feel the sting of certain betrayals." He did, of course, mean of Richard Peterson and Gabriel Waincroft but a part of him lumped his own name into that list. For if not for him, Danny would be living a happy life elsewhere with a wife and daughter. He would never have been injured so terribly. Would not have had to relocate to a land he knew little of, and to marry a King on the same day they met face to face.

Steve was the cause of all of Danny's heartaches - more so than he'd ever known. All of the great misfortunes in Danny's life had been brought upon him because of Wo Fat and therefore, because of Steve... like a warped and manipulated destiny. It was a heavy burden to bear and Steve could not face the other man.

Avoiding each other had been easy during the recuperation period. But it would not be long before Danny had free run of the palace again.


	57. Chapter 57

"What happened to Mindy?" Danny asked as he eyed his new attaches. They had been around him since he'd returned, - at least, since he'd woken - though only today were their credentials finished the vetting process and Kono was introducing them to Danny properly.

"She showed promise while aiding you during your recovery. Max recommended her to the King as an assistant for himself and the King agreed. We weren't sure her security would have cleared for her to continue on as one of your top aides considering the new regulations. Regardless, it was a great opportunity for her."

"Agreed," Danny sighed. He would miss seeing her. She had been most patient with him the last few weeks while others showed their frustrations on their faces.

Kono continued, "both Duke and Pua have been fully trained as law enforcement. Duke has served as a Sergeant of the Guard for many years. Pua is a recent graduate. Captain Grover thinks he's most suited for this new role."

Danny narrowed his eyes as he took in the eager and nervous younger man. Perhaps Captain Grover merely wanted rid of him - he hardly seemed suited for sentry duty. He couldn't keep from fidgeting and he seemed awed by his surroundings. Of course, the fact that both of his new personal assistants were law enforcement was not lost on Danny.

So he'd been sent a trainee and a jaded veteran. They were both very different individuals. And, frankly, Danny doubted either were fully aware of their new roles in the palace. That could work in his favor.

"I don't wish to offend, Duke," Danny began as he looked the other man over, mirroring his posture with hands behind his straight back. "But are you not approaching the age of retirement."

"Perhaps, your Highness," Duke began. "I believe reaching this age is an indicator of my skills and successes. Especially in a fight."

"And you expect to fight in your new role?" Danny questioned him.

"I hope not, my Lord," Duke answered with a small smile.

"Very well," Danny nodded, needing a little time to digest these new men in his life and why the King hired them. "You're dismissed for now."

As they bowed and left, Danny turned to Kono. "The king believes I cannot take care of myself? I need stewards fully trained for combat and law? Are they chamberlains or bodyguards?" He asked with annoyance blatant in his tone.

"Meka was trained," Kono argued.

"As an aside, not as his primary function. If those two are to hover around me, always alert, it will grow wearisome. And fast." He breezed by her and made a beeline to his sanctuary - his bay window. He stood and crossed his arms as a thought came to him. "Or is it not that they must watch me for my own safety, but to keep me out of the king's hair."

Kono sighed. She was knowledgeable, yes, but Danny could sense she had no desire to get in the middle of the royal relationship. "Do you wish to speak with His Majesty?" she asked.

"No," he said quickly. "If I were to see him now I fear my anger would take over. Whatever is going on with him, I must be more circumspect in my investigations. Am I correct in assuming that you are staying at my side also? Along with my two new escorts?"

"It is the King's wish," she answered. "Chin remains by his side. He has also drafted in the daughter of one of the nobles. A baron who is renting further lands from the king's recent acquisitions."

"He's doing this man a favor by taking on family?"

"Miss Weston can be trusted. The family has been loyal to the crown for generations. She was brought up with nobility, so she is fully aware of the customs of the court. Beyond that, she has been trained with the sword and has good horsemanship. She is a worthy replacement for my services to His Majesty."

"No one could replace you, Kono. His loss is my gain."

She smiled. "Thank you, my Lord."


	58. Chapter 58

Both men stopped dead in their tracks as they stood before one another. The two royals had been deep in conversation with their respective advisors and so neither had been aware of the others' approach. Frankly, it was a surprise this hadn't happened sooner. The palace was large, but the same corridors were always tread by both.

Danny swept low as he bowed. "My Lord," he said, keeping his eyes to the ground while inwardly cursing himself. He was not ready for this.

"Rise, Prince Daniel. You need not bow to me," the King told him as he kept himself straight. Rigid. Aloof.

Danny frowned and took his time righting himself. His eyes glanced to the sides where his aides looked uncomfortable. Danny had believed Steve's standing orders were to keep the prince away from him. They had failed in that and their reactions now spoke of their guilt.

"It is protocol," Danny finally answered the king's previous statement. "No matter any personal feelings on the matter. Though I'm surprised you remember my face," he added pointedly.

"My absences and busy schedule have been necessary."

"For whom?"

"For the kingdom. It comes first... above personal feelings," Steve threw Danny's words back at him. "Are you not pleased with the level of care you have been provided with? The staff who attend to you?"

"They are beyond my expectations. I'm sure you are kept abreast of everything that happens within the palace, my rooms are no different. Speaking of, I would like to be consulted in future, if I am to be continually moved between various chambers."

"Your injuries necessitated the move."

"That much I understand. However, one might get dizzy at the... constant shifting. Not just in rooms but in staffing. And _attitudes_."

Steve stared at him, lips thinning in a hard line. "I thought it for the best."

"And you alone know what is for the best?" Danny challenged.

Steve pulled himself higher, puffing his chest out. "I am the king."

"You should not have to bear responsibility alone. Even as King." Danny took a step closer and lowered his voice as he directed his words to Steve's ear. "Perhaps I should have trusted my initial impressions of you. I do not like you. Not like this," he said with a shake of his head and the gritting of teeth, then motioned for his entourage to follow him as he brushed by the king's shoulder.


	59. Chapter 59

Danny watched from the gallery as parliament was disbanded for the day. There had been nothing illuminating in the sessions. In truth, he'd been frightfully bored. Sometimes he could enjoy the politics and the arguing, but he had been concentrating on the man at the head of the table and that man had been subdued.

Steve may have the entire staff reporting to him over Danny's movements - spying, essentially - but Danny could do the same. Pua was a friendly sort, overly eager to please his 'hero' prince and he had taken a fancy to Kono (not reciprocated). Danny was not above using those to his advantage and had been able to encourage Pua to spy on Steve in return. The young assistant had listened in on many conversations among the palace staff and had reported back as much as he could. 

Apparently the king had been sullen ever since their encounter in the corridor the day before. Danny thought he seemed preoccupied.

He stood to leave, his eyes still on the king. Even from this distance he could tell something else was going on. The king was remaining in the hall and Danny was too curious for his own good. Luckily it was Pua who was with him while Duke was on a break and the elder man was the most dogged of the pair and unlikely to bend to Danny's wishes. 

"Pua, I need you to check on the arrangements for my sister's visit. She arrives tomorrow."

"I believe Duke has already taken care of all the details."

"I want you to look over them again."

"But I must stay by your side, sir," Pua argued though a nervousness tinged his words, hating to disobey.

"I'm sure I can walk the corridors of this fortified palace back to my rooms alone. What dangers are we expecting to appear in front of us? The king's guards are also nearby. Please go attend to my orders. That is your job, is it not?"

"Yes, your Highness," Pua acquiesced. "Right away, your Highness."

Danny watched until Pua turned the corner, the young man's head darting back to keep Danny in his line of sight until the last. Then Danny opened the door and re-entered the gallery, being careful to keep quiet and out of immediate sight lines of those below as he listened in. He was just in time - the king was welcoming a guest. Someone whom Danny did not recognize.

"Your Majesty."

"Lady Catherine," Steve greeted the woman. "I hope you returned with the information I need."

Danny had no idea who she was, but to greet her as 'Lady' seemed odd for she wore none of the accoutrements of a lady of the court. Instead of jewels and flowing gowns she wore a comfortable black ensemble of shirt and trousers. Her dark hair was tied back and she had a holster at her side and another wrapped around one boot. The weapons were missing but Danny suspected they had been confiscated on her way into the palace for security. He doubted the sheathes were for aesthetic value.

Intriguing. He had been introduced to all of prominence in the kingdom upon his arrival, and again at their wedding reception and yet this particular woman he had not met. He was sure she was a stranger to him - she seemed the kind to leave an impression.

"I apologize, your majesty, but I have not. Even my interrogation techniques failed to find the location. All I have to go on are rumors, gleaned mostly from loose lipped maids."

"Damnit!" Steve exclaimed, slapping the arm of his chair before rising from it and pacing to the side. "I need results! Things cannot continue as they are!"

"You'll get them," she told him calmly. "I believe there's truth to the rumors. Someone knows what we seek." She cautiously moved closer to him and placed a hand out to touch his arm.

He turned, rubbing his face. "Things are getting too difficult to bear. It weighs heavy."

"Steve," she spoke to him and Danny was surprised to hear it. She called him by his given name and he allowed it? How close was she to his king? "Listen to me. You are not to blame. I know you need this as a final victory to assuage your conscience. And I assure you, I will make sure you get it."

"You've always been loyal, Cath. And I don't doubt your abilities," Steve smiled at her and squeezed her hand. Danny could stand no more. He snuck out of the gallery and stood with his back to the wall as he considered what he'd witnessed. If anything, it raised far too many more questions.


	60. Chapter 60

There was a futility to his thoughts. He was smart enough to know that letting things fester only made them worse in the long run, yet despite that he had rushed back to his rooms and shut the doors on all of his aides, refusing to leave his bedchamber when dinner arrived. 

He wallowed further through the night without sleeping as thoughts swept through his head at lightning speed offering him the worst possible of outcomes. The change in Steve's behaviour that was like taking two steps back from the progress they had made together. The new attendants surrounding Danny and even those close to Steve. Not to mention the comfort in Steve's gestures when he'd met with the Lady Catherine. 

Danny had been reduced to doing nothing during his recovery but surely Max had seen fit to give him a clean bill of health by now. Yet despite his willingness to sacrifice for this kingdom, despite the respect he'd fought for and won from the military branches, despite his years of education, he was still wandering the palace with little to do. 'Protected' they had said. Recovering. Something he no longer needed nor wanted.

What had Wo Fat done or said to have Steve revert to the stuck up, haughty, distant, absolute ruler he had seemed before?

Danny had been made to feel like a hindrance and there were too many possible reasons for it, ranging from new romance to the possibility Steve wanted to conquer his home land. Ideas continued to ferment in his head, each one worse than the last but a few stood out amongst them and Danny would not give Steve the satisfaction of them. He was going to take the bull by the horns and he cared not for his appearance, or any audience. His anger fuelled him.

The heavy imposing doors to the court creaked open ominously as they parted to allow Danny entry. He strode forward with purpose, morning robe billowing out behind him and still only in sleep pants with his chest on display. He didn't give anyone a chance to open their mouths. 

"If it is war that you thrive on, your Majesty, then war I will give you!" he yelled at the king during his approach. 

The assembled nobles, guards and parliament around the hall gasped. There were quiet whispers and murmurs of curiosity. None knew whether to watch with anticipation or concern. 

The king stood. "Daniel," he spoke loudly, shock evident yet tamped down with his usual air of authority. "What is the meaning of this intrusion?"

"Intrusion? Do I not have permission to go where I choose in this palace?"

"Of course, you do, I merely-" Steve began but was cut off. 

"Nevermind. I am done. _With you_ ," he said pointedly. His own aides rushed in behind him, Kono at least more stately than the others but none had expected Danny's outburst. Kono approached cautiously, a hand going to his arm, head bowed in respect. 

"Highness, you haven't slept, you are unwell," she attempted to explain to the assembled.

"I am perfectly fine," Danny shrugged off her hand with a growl as he looked up at Steve, fire lighting his eyes. "If I am sick of anything, it is of being kept in the dark." He slowly moved closer. "My sister arrives today and if needed she will take a petition back to my father. You may have attempted to placate him with rights to some of Wo Fat's lands but I know what you are doing and it will not work."

Steve had had enough of his consort's outburst. He strode down the steps of his dais and faced him. "And what do you think is going on, husband?"

"You say you married me for love but I no longer believe it. You ignore me in favor of your court, your parliament. Your _personal spies_. If this union is no longer convenient then at least have the courtesy of informing me directly instead of this cowardly avoidance. If you wish divorce then so be it!"

Danny turned with a stamp of his foot and an air of finality. Ignoring the shocked looks he strode back towards the doors holding his head up high but they were closing on him. He stopped, spinning back around, noticing the guards following quiet orders from the king before the man opened his mouth and his voice rang out with a booming sound. 

" _ **Leave us!**_ "


	61. Chapter 61

The court scattered. Some couldn't leave fast enough others skulked out lamenting that they wouldn't see what happened next.

"Your Majesty?"

"I meant everyone, that includes you, Miss Weston," Steve gave her a cursory glance - his attention was still on Danny who stood near the doors at the back of the hall, not happy that his dramatic exit had been interrupted. "All guards as well. The Prince and I need our privacy."

Danny would not give Steve the satisfaction of walking back into the lion's den. Instead he held firm, fists curled at his side, insides coiled and ready for a fight be it in words or more physical.

Once he was sure the hall was empty of prying eyes and ears, Steve took slow steps closer but still kept his distance. He spread his arms and his shoulders dropped, defeated. "I love you," he said.

"I don't believe you."

"It is the truth, though I understand your reticence." Steve wiped over his face in a nervous act Danny hadn't seen before. "I had hoped to have results by now so that I could be honest. So that I could... make up, for all the problems I have caused you."

"You should have been honest before now. The problems you cause are in this hiding and this...continual shunning."

"Oh, they go far deeper than you realize," Steve looked to the ceiling. 

Danny frowned and maneuvered his over-long robe back behind him. "So there is another reason, beyond your dreadful personality traits that has made you act like an uncaring Neanderthal."

Steve went back to his chair and sat with a thud, elbows resting forward on his knees. he was quiet too long and Danny deflated. He felt sorry for the other man despite his anger. Of course, his anger continued to win.

"Your wilful ignorance of my feelings is astounding. That you don't even ask my opinions. That you have the authority to decide what _I_ think and feel and run roughshod over my life. I have no earthly idea about the wrongs you think you have committed against me and, frankly, I do not care. What should matter to you is the ones I perceive. I have very good reason to be angry with you but you do not ask why."

"I already know why."

"And you allow it to continue?" Danny asked, sneering at Steve's words, astonished. "You-" Danny had become so angry he could no longer properly string his words together and he began pacing. "You- irresponsible... _deranged_... why I ever-"

"I think Rachel is still alive," Steve blurted. 

If his statement was meant to quell Danny's temper then it may have worked. His brain shut down at the words. They made no sense coming from Steve's mouth. 

"I think she and the baby... are alive," Steve repeated to fill the long silence.

Danny's voice was so quiet that anyone listening would need to strain their ears to hear him. "And how could you possibly come to that conclusion?"

"Wo Fat told me."

Danny let it sink in. At first his mind just couldn't work out what it meant that Wo Fat would tell Steve this, or how Wo Fat knew anything at all. It was just so... inconceivable. 

He laughed. It was almost maniacal as it caught in his throat. He had no choice but to break at the absurdity. Steve was taken aback at the reaction, and it just made Danny laugh more until he had to force himself to stop, fingers gripping at the bridge of his nose, eyes screwed up. "He told you... and you _believed_ him. Just like that?"

"He was very convincing."

"Very..." Danny's voice trailed off. "You have proof?" He couldn't help the small flutter of hope that blossomed in his belly.

"No."

Danny shook his head, unable to comprehend why Steve would do this to him - give him that tendril of hope then snatch it away again. "You tell me this... now? You dare to bring up the possibility when all you have to go on is a mad man's ramblings? And that is your excuse for your recent conduct? _**Go to hell, Steven!**_ " he screamed at the other man who flinched at the ferocity in Danny's manner as he fled, leaving the king standing unsure how to proceed.


	62. Chapter 62

Danny would have fled to his sanctuary but it seemed wrong to go there, as if this pain would sully what his bay window represented to him. Instead he'd found himself in the gardens and very tempted to scream the place down. The only thing stopping him was that the guards would hear and come running.

He threw himself down against the wall at the edge of the orchard at the rear of the palace. Sliding down against the rough stone he cared not for the dirt now adorning his robes nor the rose thorns that ripped into the material.

He knew hope would lead him no where, just as it had in the past and he berated himself for even giving Steve's words a moment of thought.

"I knew you would be upset. I never wanted to speak without proof," Steve told him.

He lifted his head from where it had been held in his hands and was glad to see Steve was alone. He even looked scared and on edge, waiting for another outburst.

"I'm sorry," Danny told him, voice gravelly with dismay. "My behavior-"

"Was justifiable. And was expected." Steve took tentative steps over as if approaching a wild animal and sensing that Danny was standing down from his fighting stance, he slowly lowered himself to sit beside him. "You are a better man than I."

"What does that mean?"

"You apologized immediately. I have not been so forthcoming with mine. Something I must rectify now."

"I don't know," Danny snorted. "It seems you were right to keep the truth from me. My reaction proves it."

"No, I should not have given you the impression I was shutting you out. I'm sorry," Steve stared at the roses around them before plucking one and slowly pulling the petals from it. "Truth be told, I was scared. You were right, I was a coward. I knew that if I were with you then I would feel compelled to tell you what I knew. And the last thing I ever want is to see you hurting."

"It confuses me. There is so little information to go on, I don't know if I can afford to think there is a child out there of mine. One that could be healthy and happy without me. Or... suffering."

"I wanted to find them and then tell you. I wanted you to be happy at the news and allow you to have the future you wanted."

Danny wondered at Steve's words, thinking there was more to them. "I want the reassurance that if they are alive they are cared for," he explained.

Steve nodded. "You could be a family."

"My Lord, that's not possible. I married _**you**_. And despite my yelling inside about dissolution, our marriage is a pact that was sealed many moons ago, it was inevitable and it is my future and I have never expected that to change. Not if it were up to me."

"But you wanted to give it up. You wanted to be with Rachel. You went to your father."

"He told you?"

"Wo Fat did."

Danny bit his lip. Now he understood more. He took a breath and spoke slowly, needing Steve to register each word. "I went to my father. We discussed the situation. I asked him if my actions would _jeopardize_ our treaty. He believed it possible but considering our situation, that it might mean we had an heir if you did not produce your own biological child before our marriage was completed. He planned to inform your father of my... _transgression_... and ask his opinion. He was convinced your father would not be outraged. There was never any question of my backing out of our arrangement. I always knew my duty."

"I thought... but after Rachel disappeared you spent all your time preparing for coming here. Was that not in reaction to losing her?"

"Yes it was. In that I didn't want to put anyone else through the same as Rachel. If she had died because of me... if she had been forced to leave _because of me_... I had no idea of what happened and if it were my fault or even if it were completely unrelated. I couldn't risk it. I swore off all romantic entanglements at that point."

"And if we find her. If she's alive and well and you have a child to raise. What happens then?"

"I don't know," Danny sighed. "I'm not sure I should even consider an answer to that when I honestly don't know if they are out there."

"Danny," Steve reached out to where Danny's hand rested on his knees and twined their fingers. "I do not want to put pressure on you... but if you are to leave me for her..." he shook his head, finding difficulty in saying what he needed to. After all, there was a reason he had avoided it so long. "I cannot bear to be near you and not have you. The closer we get now, the more I would mourn our separation later..."

Danny ran his free hand through his hair. "Please do not start giving me ultimatums. Not when we have no clue what may come of any of this. If they are alive, I do not know how I will feel, but our kingdoms' treaty is paramount."

"I would hold to the terms of the treaty, even if you did leave me. Your _happiness_ is paramount," Steve leaned in and pressed a kiss to Danny's temple. "I love you, my sweet prince." He stood to leave, dropping Danny's hand and wiping the dirt from his clothing.

Danny squinted up at him. "The search could take years. It could take vaults-full of gold, hours of man power. What do you do in that time? Continue to push me aside?"

"No," Steve told him. "You are fit and well, thank the Gods. You will take an active part in government. I see how leaving you idle was a mistake. But perhaps it is best we work in separate areas. And continue to maintain our individual living arrangements."


	63. Chapter 63

Danny suspected Steve's confidence had been knocked by his torture at Wo Fat's hands. Physically he had not been harmed to the extent Danny was but there was something worse happening inside his head. Danny hadn't questioned Steve's 'new arrangement' while they were in the gardens. He felt he should defer to the king and he was still in a modicum of shock from the revelations that preceded it.

But as he thought back on their civil conversation, it pained him to hear the uncertainties over their marriage and he regretted staying silent. Steve continually professed his love and yet Danny was more reticent. Perhaps that exacerbated the issue. Perhaps Steve needed to hear it.

But Danny guarded his heart closely. He'd been honest with Steve about why he could no longer face romance after Rachel's disappearance, but he had only skimmed the surface. He had been heartbroken at her loss, especially as she'd been pregnant. He was too noble a person to allow anyone to suffer on his behalf, but he also couldn't allow his own heart to suffer.

He'd fully intended to arrive in Steven's kingdom and cordially allow their political marriage to take hold and, hopefully, flourish with friendship and a working accord. He'd never expected that they could find love together. And though he struggled to believe it so early in their acquaintance - not least due to Steven's hot and cold nature - he did feel strong emotions for Steve. He _**did**_ return the love he was so freely given.

He sighed as he skirted the main halls of the palace, embarrassed to a degree over his previous outburst. As much as a part of him was willing to rush in and insist that they spend time together, he worried that Steve would not believe him. That perhaps Wo Fat's mind games would not allow Steve to accept Danny at his word. He felt he needed to take his time and do things right. What harm after so many months of uncertainty, would a few days make in the grand scheme of things?

For the next week he split his concentration on catching up with politics and court happenings, but also, he watched.

He was careful. He observed from a distance. Not only Steve but those around him. His eyes had been drawn to Weston as she attended her King and Danny could see the looks she gave him when his back was turned. It made him consider whether Steve would remarry if Danny were to leave him for Rachel upon her possible return. He didn't like that thought. He knew there was more than just duty and honor in him staying.

One person he hadn't seen in the palace recently was the Lady Catherine. If she was a talented spy then he was not surprised but it also worried him. Even having seen her briefly, he felt stirrings inside him: warnings of something he was missing that he didn't like. He just couldn't put his finger on what that was.

He received word of a masquerade ball - one that he was expected to attend now that Steve was no longer keeping him away from gatherings of the court. It would be one of those occasions where he and Steve would appear together at least in part, and he was unsure of what to expect from the king. It was last minute, but Kono had summoned the tailors to fashion an appropriate costume for Danny to wear. Naturally, in colors that would match and compliment the King.

As he dressed for the evening he checked his reflection in the mirror. The blue satin and silk was adorned with gold motifs and encrusted at the neck and cuffs in colored jewels. He had golden colored socks and dark blue patent shoes. His mask was of gold with blue highlights. As he held it up in front of his eyes, he took in the entire ensemble and sighed.

His head turned to Kono as she checked his jacket was straight. "With the mask, I'm sure the king will be able to pretend I am not with him this evening."

"Will you not speak with him about his position?" she asked, fully aware of what was going on as Danny had confided in her lately. She was his most trusted friend these days and he didn't have many. "He loves you. I hate to see you both wasting opportunities."

"I requested a dinner," Danny said as he smoothed a hand over his lapel. "I was informed _politely_ that we may be able to arrange something for next week."

"Men...." she muttered under her breath.

Danny ran a hand over his hair. "I was tempted to barge in on him again but came to my senses. I should save those moments for when I really need them. Besides, I needed the time. I still have some unanswered questions though."

"Such as? Perhaps I can help. I did directly attend to the king for several years before he promoted me to be your primary aide."

Danny considered it. He had relied on Kono a lot so far and he had confided in her the reasons that he and Steve still did not act like they were happily married. She had seen how they were before Wo Fat and her curiosity and worry had led him to share with her in much the same way he might have with Grace were she still alive. "Hmmmm," he began, feeling like he was truly about to let her in on his own mindset. "What do you know of the Lady Catherine?"

"Cath? She's not a lady, my Lord. She's military, not courtier."

"Then why does the king address her as such?"

"They've known each other for many years. I believe it was some kind of joke title. She was lady in waiting to Queen Doris who discovered she was talented in other ways and encouraged a change in career. Commander White trained her and she moved into the military. I believe the king served with her occasionally."

"She works in espionage."

"She's.... an information gatherer. She works alone or only with a few select others and, beyond the king and White, I suspect no one is aware of where she is a lot of the time."

Her words did little to comfort the distrust that still rested in Danny's stomach, but anything else he wanted to ask... _or confirm_... was too personal to ask of Kono. "Very well. I believe it's time to make an appearance. Please tell me there will be alcohol this evening?"

She grinned at him. "Plenty."


	64. Chapter 64

Danny strode along the corridors of the palace, Kono in tow along with Duke and Pua. His attendants were also in their finest livery though only Kono would be present in the ballroom where the masquerade was taking place while the others waited outside the doors, remaining on alert for any possible threats.

He puffed out his chest as he waited in the receiving room until the king arrived. The man was dressed in gold to match his status, with blue brocade to correspond with Danny's outfit along with a vast amount of water colored jewels that shone in the light. His mask was of gold and blue with rose gold highlights. And his face was schooled and impassive after an initial delight at Danny's appearance.

Steve swept low in a bow to his prince that seemed a surprise to those around them - a king did not bow first, even to his spouse, and this was not a moment that called for such a grand gesture. Danny was unsure how to respond, even as Steve quickly righted himself.

"You look resplendent," Steve told him.

Danny lowered his head in a regal acceptance of the compliment, keeping himself to the expected protocol. "Thank you, my Liege. Though you are the one who shines splendidly."

Steve held his elbow out for Danny to wrap an arm around. "Tonight has been greatly anticipated by the court. All eyes will be on us."

"That may be my fault after my previous outburst in the city chambers. I have unwittingly made us the subject of much gossip."

"We are royalty. That was inevitable," Steve reassured him as they began their walk to the large, imposing doors that parted for them with the announcement of their entrance. After a brief stop at the top of the steps to acknowledge others already in the ballroom, they began to make their way down.

"The late invitation was appreciated," Danny told Steve over the light dance music the orchestra was playing. "I hope that tonight we may have an opportunity to converse. I think there is much to discuss considering I do not see enough of my husband."

"And I thought we agreed that was for the best."

" _ **You**_ agreed," Danny replied.

"We can discuss this later," Steve told him pointedly. "For now, we must mingle with our invited guests. It would be rude not to," he lifted his mask to his face, using it as a shield over his eyes as he backed into the crowd.

Danny frowned as he mumbled under his breath about Steven's idea of what 'rudeness' was when he clearly wanted out of their conversation quickly. He took a breath and turned, seeking out the Captain of the local law enforcement for a conversation, all while keeping one eye on the king and who he spoke with.

*

Prowling the edge of the ballroom floor, Danny had made polite conversation with many of the courtiers and members of parliament. He had done well to learn who they were and their political leanings, but this was a more informal gathering and allowed him to learn more personal details of those he'd be working closely with.

But one eye always followed the king and he was aware of the reverse. Sometimes their eyes would meet unintentionally as they watched each other.

He held his glass of champagne tightly, downing the last mouthful as his eyes narrowed. He was no longer paying attention to the group around him as he watched one particular lady walk undeterred through the crowds with no one paying her any heed. Her grey dress was not as large as others with less petticoats underneath and was simply adorned. That wasn't out of place. After all, not everyone could afford the luxuries of the palace coffers and many had simpler ball gowns and costumes. What _had_ caught Danny's eye was the identity of the raven haired woman that he could place beyond the mask she wore despite having only seen her briefly in the past.

She reached the king where he was with Commander White and another high-ranking military leader. It was at times like these when Danny wished he could lip read.

*

"Are you sure?" Steve asked her as Joe White excused himself and the General.

"The lead is promising. Billy would not contact me unless he was sure. I ride at first light to confirm what I can," Catherine answered.

Steve sighed. He knew Danny was nearby but didn't risk looking in his direction. "And here I was considering that Danny might be correct. It may all be false or may take many years to discover the truth. That you've managed this in a matter of months is phenomenal work."

"If he loves her, it is only fair to everyone that we find her. He deserves his chance at happiness. _As do you_ ," she told him, eyebrow rising as she subtly drove the point home.

"You know more than anyone how long I spent wanting him. I'm not sure what happiness looks like without him," Steve shrugged.

"Perhaps we..." she trailed off. "Never mind. I should go and prepare for the journey."

Steve looked at her curiously. They had a long lasting friendship and while serving together there had been a physical closeness but Catherine always knew what Steve truly wanted. She also knew that no matter who Steve spent the rest of his life with, that person would be royal. He decided it was best to ignore her aborted statement. After all, she hadn't completed the thought and it may have been innocuous.

"Would you speak to Danny for me?" he asked of her. "Tell him the... good news. I cannot keep any more secrets from him, but I find myself unable to tell him this myself."

"Happily," she answered on a curtsy.


	65. Chapter 65

Danny caught Catherine's eye briefly as she moved around the ballroom. The king had retreated and was now speaking with Chin and a few others. Catherine spoke in hushed tones with Kono before leaving out of a side door and Kono made her way directly to Danny. "Your presence has been requested. In private."

"By her?"

Kono nodded. "Apparently there is something she wishes to discuss of a sensitive nature."

"Very well," Danny answered a little suspicious but curiosity won over. Kono escorted him to the side drawing room and followed him in when he beckoned her to continue by his side.

"Your Highness," Catherine curtsied to him. "My name is-"

"I know who you are," he raised a hand to halt her, and she stood back up again. "What is so pressing that we must discuss it in private during a grand masquerade ball? I have guests to entertain."

Catherine gave Kono a sideways glance. "Perhaps your attendant should step outside."

"She is a close confidante. She stays," Danny told her.

"Very well. I bring promising news of a lead as to the whereabouts of Rachel and the child. My colleague has met with someone who insists this source knows where they are."

"How certain?" Danny asked, leaning in and taking a small step forward, suddenly intrigued, stomach flipping at the possibility despite his head telling him not to have too much hope.

"He would not contact me unless his expectations were high," she smiled reassuringly but was taken aback when Danny looked more worried than excited. "The king believed this would bring you joy, to have your own family. I admit, I expected the same."

"The king believes many things about me that come from his own estimations and do not accurately reflect how I feel," Danny sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "And what does the king plan to do next?"

"I will rendezvous with my colleague in two days, in the capital city of Wo Fat's old kingdom. I will verify what I can and either return them to you, or request your presence. If I may be so bold, your Highness, the king has gone to great expense in this hunt in order to please you. He allows you great freedoms-"

"You can stop," Danny interrupted her. "That's enough boldness. I am fully aware of everything you speak of. It is you that is unaware of pertinent facts."

Shoe bowed her head, admonished. "I overstepped. My apologies. I only meant to bring attention to His Majesty's commendable efforts."

Danny bit his bottom lip as he regarded her for a moment longer. "You and the king are close," he commented.

"I have known him a long time. We served together in the military and formed a bond."

"A bond?" Danny questioned.

She was unsure how to answer. "I consider him a friend."

Danny nodded slowly as he and Kono glancing at each other. he moved away towards the window as he spoke "I have many friends that I served with in different capacities. I regard Kono as very important to me, certainly after the deaths of my last attendant Meka, and my long time friend and bodyguard, Grace. But I have slept with none of them."

Her eyes turned sharply to him, wondering what he knew or if she'd given something away. She had just learned how shrewd he could be. "The king did not inform you of that."

"Your feelings for him affect your judgements. Tell me," he continued again turning fully back to her, not allowing her to stop his words. "Were you simply assigned this task or did you volunteer? Do you receive more than your regular salary if you find my missing ex and possible child? Has the king made you any promises of a more personal nature?" he knew his anger was rising but truly it was not just at Catherine for being impertinent but at Steve if he had led her to believe anything substantial.

Though maybe this was part of what Steve wanted - that Danny leave and he be free to marry someone else. It seemed at odds with Steve's declarations, but it niggled at Danny's mind. A green-eyed monster was rising inside him despite attempts to stifle it.

"Like I said, we share a bond. I do feel love for him. But there are many obstacles for us. He is married to you, and I am not royal. And.... I love my job. I would not be ready for the commitment of a relationship."

"But in another life?" he asked, hoping for her honesty.

"In another life.... I would fight for him," she told him confidently. "And I would hurt anyone who hurt him. Or took him for granted."

Kono barged in, standing shoulder to shoulder with Danny and lending her support. "Do you so easily forget the lengths the prince has gone to already for His Majesty? He has already suffered greatly for his commitment."

"Admirable, yes. To have done your duty," she told him more directly. He could see the same stubbornness in her that he saw in Steve. That word - duty. It was one he had used often in the past. That was the stumbling block. That people would believe Danny's motivations were purely political. He hid behind them at times, yes. It was his own fault that he had given that impression.

"Good luck on your mission. I look forward to hearing the result. In the meantime, I find it necessary that I seek out the king," he said, taking quick leave of the women who blinked unsteadily at the abrupt end of the conversation.


	66. Chapter 66

The king had finished a conversation and was about to head to where the feast had been laid out when the prince reappeared, striking a formidable figure as he approached. 

"Your Majesty, may I have the next dance?" he asked, reaching his hand out. 

"I was about to eat," the king replied. 

"My apologies," he said, with a slight head tilt but once again stopped Steve from leaving his side. "I mis-phrased my question. Indeed, I was not asking. I _**demand**_ the next dance. And you create a scene if you do not take my hand," he told the king. 

"The food can wait," Steve answered diplomatically as he took Danny's proffered hand and wrapped it around his own arm, taking the lead towards the ballroom floor. 

They bowed to each other and then joined the dance already in progress. It was Danny who spoke first. "You have excellent spies, your majesty. Loyal, certainly. Perhaps a little too much."

"And what does that mean?" Steve asked as he circled Danny in a well-practiced move.

"Would you divorce me with any convenient excuse in order to marry outside of royalty? To marry her?"

"What?" Steve asked, incredulous. "What did she say?"

"You haven't answered my question," Danny pointed out and Steve stopped the dance and instead took Danny's arm again and led him away from the crowd. Danny had hoped that staying in a public setting would keep any argument to a minimum while he made his point. Heading towards the gardens was not ideal. "We didn't finish the dance," he complained. 

"I think it safer for both of us to avoid the gossips," Steve told him as he escorted him to the veranda. There were others meandering through the gardens but none close enough to interrupt. "Why are you worried about who I'll marry in the future? Unless you have made your mind up to leave me, but even so-"

"I repeat myself. You avoid my question. It is a simple one. Do you wish to marry her? Catherine. A woman I suspect the late Queen of this land considered as the possible mother of your child."

"How'd you-"

"I have done some digging. I am very good at translating court rumors into what is truly fact. Though very few around the palace could pick Catherine out of a crowd, they know you considered fathering a child before our union in order to have an heir in place and to avoid any adultery. I extrapolated from that."

"And I have no child, so what does that tell you?"

"That Catherine spent far too much time _outside_ the kingdom. But she loves you and if you proposed she would say yes. So I must ask you.... is that what you intend to do?"

"No," Steve said. Succinct and definite. "We had dalliances but I do not love her like that. It would not be fair. And regardless, I would be expected to marry other royalty."

"Good. That was what I was hoping for and truly wanted to hear because now I ask you to turn that answer around. Apply it to _**my**_ situation. Please see the truth in it," Danny all but pleaded with his eyes for Steve to understand him. 

"You and Rachel. You would not wish to marry her regardless of your situation with me?"

Danny gave a softened smile. "I knew that there was a somewhat intelligent brain inside that head of yours. Even if it is small," he reached a hand to slide through the hair on the side of Steve's head before settling his hand comfortably in the curve of his neck. "For all our faults, I love you." 

"You said it," Steve said with awe in his voice and a brightness to his eyes.

"And I do not say it lightly."

"But are you sure..."

"Please do not ask me that again. Not because I might change my mind, which I will not, by the way, but because I will smack you over the head for annoying me."

The king huffed a laugh - not doubting Danny's conviction but also giving an air of 'I'd like to see you try'. He pulled Danny in tight and buried his face in the prince's neck, breathing deep. With only slight hesitation, he lifted Danny's chin and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Danny responded, pressing close, deepening the contact, wishing he could burrow into the king's embrace.

"We should finish our dance," he murmured against Steve's lips and felt the answering smile. 

"I am tempted to escort you elsewhere and make our dancing horizontal."

"You were once told you had a silver tongue. I suspect they only said it to appease and not offend."

"Hey!" Steve pouted, mock affronted. "I earned the adulation of my prowess fair and square."

Danny grimaced. "I do not wish to hear of your many conquests. The thought cloys at my throat."

"Is that... are you jealous?" Steve's expression changed to smug. 

"No," Danny wrinkled his nose and did his best to change the subject. He clutched his fingers into Steve's jacket and began pulling him back towards the terrace doors. "They'll be wondering where we are."

"That was jealousy."

"Stop talking."

"I like it."

Just before the doors, Danny spun and pressed a hand to Steve's mouth to physically halt him from speaking further. "Did I not say to stop?"

Steve's eyes sparkled with love and contentment. This was the Steve Danny liked to see - the one he fell in love with. The true self underneath the self-sacrificing apprehensions, the stiff royal posture, the military training. He slowly took his hand away from Steve's mouth and the other man's smile was infectious. 

"What?" Danny asked.

"You look handsome. More so than on our wedding day."

"That clothing cost a lot more than this," he said, briefly looking down and gesturing at the decorated costume he wore. 

"You look a lot happier now. I wish we could have had more time together before our union," Steve said wistfully. 

"What matters is that the outcome is favourable," Danny reminded him and then, without noticing Steve advancing on him, they were kissing again. It threw Danny off balance and he stumbled backwards with Steve following, arm wrapped around Danny's back. He could feel the tangle of extra material that was not from either of their costumes but seemed more like soft curtains. He could sense the sound of music stopping and of people gasping and going silent around them. 

With their heads still pressed together and their eyes roaming the sea of faces around them, Steve voiced the only thought in his head. "Oops."


	67. Chapter 67

"If I may, your majesties," Chin said, ambling towards them, hands behind his back. "The timing of your embraces still leaves a lot to be desired."

They righted themselves as the music began again in earnest and they smoothed down the fronts of their costumes. The glittering gems and the bright colors made spotting them in a crowd easy, but carousing as they had been, a lack of attention wasn't the problem.

"He was the instigator," Danny told the king's aide with a slightly haughty tone.

"You both are very handsome tonight," Kono smiled knowingly at them as she handed them back their discarded masks, pleased at what was an obvious resolution to their issues. Both men were thankful for their aides' conversation as it helped cover their small indiscretion.

"The prince does look radiant," Steve told him, giving him a sly wink at the pink tinge of embarrassment on Danny's cheeks. He clutched Danny's hand, bringing it up between them and patting where they were twined together. "Perhaps it is time we eat, after which we can continue dancing."

The food was sublime and somehow tasted better in their happiness. They sat side by side at the head of their table having moved place cards that Steve had originally asked be separated out. Steve leaned back in his chair and rubbed a hand over his belly, satisfied in more ways than one with how the evening was panning out. Danny attempted to have Steve join him on the dance floor but the king was not as keen as it was a partner-switch dance.

"If we are to dance then I have no intention of letting someone else steal you midway through," Steve told him.

"Now who is being jealous?" Danny asked rhetorically. 

Steve ignored the remark and resorted to bargaining. "I will promise you two more dances this evening on the condition that they are single partner and that afterwards we may slip out and allow the revelry to continue without us."

Danny smiled serenely at Steve. "But this costume has been tailor made for the occasion. To have worn it for a scant few hours seems somehow disrespectful."

"So you assume that by us leaving that you will no longer be in your clothing?" Steve joked and enjoyed seeing Danny blush again. He leaned in close to Danny's ear, a hand over the prince's thigh under the table, squeezing. "I'm amenable to that plan."

Steve laid soft kisses behind Danny's ear and down into his neck, uncaring of the guests around who for once seemed to be leaving them alone, but Danny lifted his mask to his eyes, using it to cover his own prudish nature and Steve's actions. "You're incorrigible. But you have yourself a deal."

Steve was swift in his movement, standing quickly and pulling Danny to his feet. As the next dance began they took their places. It was a quick dance, requiring them to move around each other often and was not so easy for conversation. However, it was a lot of fun to twirl and step and Danny knew he would often think back on Steve tripping over his own feet and almost taking both of them to the ground in his laughter.

*

Catherine approached Kono's side, still with one eye on the king and his consort laughing together. "Tell me, what is the prince like?"

Kono crossed her arms and continued to watch her charge cavort happily with his royal husband. She was proud of them. "He is a great man. This kingdom was blessed upon his arrival. Considering the arrangement of their marriage, either the king is a genius or extremely lucky. I have never seen two people more suited to one another."

"Hmm," Catherine mused. "I have never been sure if the king's love was genuine or just determination - to prove himself right and his father wrong. That he could fall in love with a name and a portrait has always seemed far fetched to me."

"That worry also plagued his highness. However, the king has since convinced him of his authenticity and the prince is satisfied with that truth. You should be, too." she finished, ending the brief conversation by catching Chin's eye and walking to greet him.

Catherine watched for a little longer before retreating to the edges of the ballroom and slipping away. She had a job to finish in finding the woman and child. As much as her emotions were conflicted, she did hope Kono was right about them. Things might change in the future, but for now she wanted a successful career and for the kingdom to flourish under an amazing king. If Prince Daniel could help with that, then that could only be positive.


	68. Chapter 68

Standing in the low light spread by the few candles illuminating the living space of the king's chambers, they were wrapped around each other, kisses deep and accented with small moans of pleasure. Steve pressed his forehead to Danny's as he breathed. "Someone said something about losing their brand new costume? As pretty as it is, I'd rather see you naked and the clothing a tangle on the floor."

Danny grinned into the next kisses as both men fumbled to disrobe while stumbling back through Steve's quarters. Blindly, Steve directed their movements and Danny placed all his trust in the other man.

Jackets and shirts were tossed, buttons undone and breeches kicked to the sides then Danny's knees hit a soft surface and he fell back onto the mattress with Steve following. Danny pushed himself up the bed with Steve's help. Now naked, Steve pressed himself down onto Danny; a pleasantly heavy weight as they continued to kiss in a room lit only by moonlight.

Everything slowed to a sensual pace, with fingertips trailing light patterns down arms and sides, legs twining and groins sliding against the other.

"I wish to make love to you every night for the rest of our lives," Steve whispered in Danny's ear as his tongue traced behind then down to his neck.

"Your virility is that strong?" Danny smiled as Steve's tongue tickled in exploration of his chest and nipples.

"I am the king," Steve said as if the answer were obvious, but then continued. "And with you I could be hard all day," Steve told him then lifted off to rummage at his bedside for the supplies they would need.

Danny drowned in pleasure as Steve prepared his body, all the while continuing to shower him with sentiments that made him shiver with love and delight. Steve helped him turn face down on the bed and draped himself across Danny's back, using hands and tongue to distract him until he pushed inside the smaller man's body, eliciting sounds of great desire.

Steve was slow, mindful and skilled. A considerate partner, he took great care of Danny even as he sped his thrusting, making Danny lose his mind with the heat of their lust. Bodies trembling, Steve gripped tighter to Danny, arms encircling him while pinning him to the bed until he bit down on Danny's shoulder, spilling inside him.

There were long moments where they didn't move. Steve was a melted, spent shell lying over Danny; still inside him, satisfied and humming happily against him. Only when Danny's wriggles registered with him did he turn them to the side, keeping Danny pinned tight to him as he gave small thrusts and used a hand to bring Danny his own release.

Danny, skin prickling from drying sweat, was finally able to turn and face his king again. The other man was already half asleep but more than willing to trade slopping, tired kisses until he pulled away long enough to dazedly reach down and fumble to manipulate the sheets until both men were covered by them.

Steve burrowed into Danny with a contented sigh, arms entrapping him as before - as if afraid to let go. "This is perfect," he hummed happily.

"High praise," Danny smiled, fingertips playing against Steve's arm where it was wrapped over his torso. "I should not stroke your ego so, but you are excellent at... dancing horizontally," he giggled at the end, remembering their earlier conversation.

Steve joined the merriment and gave Danny's backside a light slap even as he pressed his lips to Danny's.

"Seriously, I would want to be nowhere else," he caressed Steve's face with nimble fingers, making sure Steve was paying attention as he gazed earnestly at him, loving the way Steve's features were softer in the low light. "And that is saying something - considering how homesick I have been, and my struggles with some local customs. I want to be here because this is where you are."

"I love you," Steve told him, pouring truth into the words.

"I love you, too," Danny answered.

With positive outlook for their relationship and a post-coital glow, they stayed wrapped in each others' arms as they drifted to sleep.


	69. Chapter 69

Head fuzzy with the effects from the alcohol consumed at the masquerade, as well as a pleasantly aching body from _other_ activities the previous night, Danny woke slowly and slightly confused. There were noises around them of what sounded like staff moving around.

He blinked his eyes open to see Chin wrinkling his nose as he lifted what appeared to be Steve's socks from the floor and put them in a hamper that would go to the laundry.

"Ah!" Danny exclaimed as he double checked he was still under covers and that anything obvious was hidden from view. Heart hammering in his chest at the surprise, he ran a hand over his forehead as he sunk back to the pillow.

Steve slithered sleepily closer to him - they must have drifted apart during the night. His arm was slung over Danny, eyes still closed as he pressed a kiss to Danny's temple. "Relax, they're just doing their jobs," he muttered as he burrowed into Danny's side.

"Do people in this kingdom understand doors... and privacy? Where I come from, we knock before entering."

"I did, but I am too busy to wait. I have seen far worse than a king and his consort lazing around during the morning after," Chin told him, and Danny could hear Kono's snicker from nearby.

"The morning after what?" Danny asked, brain still not fully functioning. "Oh," he said, when he realized and felt the flush creep over his entire body. He surreptitiously pulled the covers higher.

"Sire, I brought a selection of clothing from your chambers. I was unsure what you would wish to wear today. Your schedule is fairly open-"

"No, it's not," Steve interrupted, stretching kinks out of his body before hugging Danny close again. "He is to be glued to my side today. I will review both our upcoming duties and revise accordingly."

"Very well," Kono answered, not hiding her joy at seeing Danny wriggle and try to gain space enough to breathe. "Breakfast was ordered jointly this morning due to the prince's.... current location. We thought it best," she glanced at Chin. It seemed their aides conspired often. "It should arrive in ten minutes."

"Thank you. Leave us," Steve waved them off and Danny saw them both picking up a few more items on their way out of the room.

Alone again, Steve let his eyes freely roam over Danny in the morning light. Pleased at what he saw, he couldn't contain his smile. "I was worried this was all in my imagination. That I was still asleep. After all, having you here for mine and knowing you love me as I love you? That is a dream come true."

"This and I are very real. I will prove it to you," Danny felt a glint of mischievousness come upon him and he pressed an advantage to roll them so that Steve was underneath. He sat straddling the other man with sheets falling to pool behind him as he wiggled back a few inches, arousing Steve's body with small rocking movements.

Steve reached his hands up and caressed up and down Danny's toned chest, fingers tweaking at taut nipples and down to take Danny in hand. "But breakfast-"

"Will be here in ten minutes," Danny reminded him and Steve bit his lip as Danny scooted further back and brushed against his hardening member. He fumbled for the previous evening's discarded supplies, pleased to find there was still plenty. Danny grabbed for the small bottle and took charge in preparing himself before holding Steve steady, positioning then sliding down onto him. He closed his eyes as the fullness was perfect to give him jolts of pleasure.

Steve gasped as Danny tightened around him. "Use me as you wish," he told his prince. "I want to watch you."

Danny controlled the speed and the angles, he used his strength to keep Steve from thrusting into him and took what he needed as it felt like his body was struck by lightning with all over aftershocks. Steve's hands gripped Danny's hips, taking pressure from his knees and Danny touched himself until he spilled over Steve's stomach and chest.

The provocation of everything Danny was, looked like, sounded like and felt like was too much for Steve as he followed him over the edge, coming inside Danny.

Danny collapsed on top of Steve, feeling the other man slowly slide out of his body. Their bodies pressed stickily together with sweat and fluids but neither cared. Steve teased fingers through Danny's hair as the other man snuffled against his chest.

"We should wash and dress," Steve finally told him as they could make out the faint sounds of breakfast arriving in the other room. "And vacate the room before the cleaning staff arrive. The state of this bed will leave them in no doubt as to our recent activities. Considering your sensibilities about privacy, I doubt we should be here when they are."


	70. Chapter 70

Apparently Steve had been quite literal when speaking of Danny being glued to his side for the day. Breakfast had been a loved up affair, with Steve taking every opportunity to touch his prince and even coax him to try certain foods by feeding them to him. The rest of the morning had Danny by Steve's side in the throne room with Steve squeezing in some more petitions from his people as he was still working through a backlog. After, there was a session of parliament for them both to preside over before a break for lunch.

Steve finally let go of Danny's hand long enough to go relieve himself. On his return he was waylaid by some well wishing courtiers and Danny took the opportunity to take some fresh air.

Standing on the patio he gazed out towards the gardens and the thick palace walls beyond. He wandered out further heading in no particular direction but it was unsurprisi to find himself standing in front of a now familiar monument.

He came here often and found comfort in it while at odds with Steve. The large stone had a marble plaque with lists of names - those who had fallen in the recent battle. It had been erected not long after their return and was made to celebrate those who had contributed to such a victory but would not see it for themselves. It was ringed with a small wall and a wooden bench faced it. Danny sat and let his eyes scroll the names, instantly finding those of Meka and Grace. He had missed their funerals while unconscious and suffering his own injuries and he felt closer to them by visiting the cenotaph when he could.

"I just wanted to tell you," he began, speaking aloud as he had in the past, finding comfort in knowing his old friends would hear him from the heavens. "Things are better. We may finally be on the same page despite stubborn, self-sacrificing natures.

"I never thought I could be this happy after leaving home. I predict that Steve will be the bane of my life and annoy me in every way possible. And yet I think of him as my one anchor here. He's becoming my home. A person... not a place. If you can believe that. You have no idea how much I'm falling for him.

"Or maybe you do," he raised his eyebrows and snorted, thinking about how much Meka's head had been in the clouds over the marriage even when it seemed that the royals would barely speak. And though Grace had been skeptical on first meeting Steve, she had warmed to him as if she could see through the facades they threw up to protect themselves.

"I miss you," he continued. "I think if you were here then we may have gotten to this point sooner. And maybe you'd be able to quell my worries about Rachel or Catherine or what lurks around the corner to prevent us from being happy. Oh Grace, I know what you would say if you were here. You'd chastise me for my negative thoughts, just as you always did. You'd ask me to give happiness a chance. At the very least, I am determined that we remain together. I think, perhaps, we are stronger that way."

He let the thoughts linger. Spoken aloud they had more weight to them and he could accept them more readily.

Steve approached slowly and sat by Danny's side, silently offering support and comfort for long moments as they both took in the serene and reverent nature of the site.

"I apologize," Danny told him and knew he'd need to explain further as he caught Steve's questioning look. "Your instructions were to stay by your side. I wandered off."

"You needed some alone time," Steve told him, indicating the monument. "Besides, I could see you from the window and that was good enough. We can't always be joined at the hip," he said with a small nudge and smile.

Danny sighed as he laid his head on Steve's shoulder. Steve threw a loose arm around Danny, rubbing lightly with fingers playing at the ends of his hair and against his earlobe. Danny shifted a little, uncomfortable in the way he was sitting.

"Is everything okay?" Steve asked.

"I think so," Danny answered ambiguously before lowering his voice teasingly to whisper in Steve's ear. "I can still feel you inside," he shifted again and was pleased as he noticed Steve swallow and felt his hand grip at Danny's neck.


	71. Chapter 71

"What?!" Danny exclaimed at the bustling of people in the king's chambers. "I am not a piece of furniture to move around when you please!"

Steve put out placating hands as he eased his steps closer to the prince. "It makes sense after our reconciliation that this happen. Surely you expected it."

"I would like to have been consulted," Danny narrowed his eyes, still irritated by the other man. He folder his arms. "Foregone conclusion or not, perhaps I would have had a preference on timing."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

Danny continued, ignoring Steve's apology. "I'm dizzy from the amount of times I have changed apartments. The people will think I'm indecisive or senile - always wandering into the wrong rooms."

As Danny rubbed at his eyes, Steve came closer still and ran his hands down Danny's arms. "I will make you a deal. From this day on, it will be entirely your choice as to which rooms you abide in. How's that?"

Danny looked up at Steve calculatingly. He was looking for the loopholes and immediately found one. "And if we argue again and you wish to be alone and I refuse to leave here, what is to stop _you_ from being the one to move to alternate chambers?"

Steve sighed and licked his lips as he considered it. "Okay, an amendment. From now on, you decide where both yourself and I reside. Neither of us will move without the order coming from you. Is that better?"

"Much," Danny answered, though with a hint of petulance as he was still irked at having to move again.

"Then it's settled," Steve agreed and kissed Danny's forehead, before dipping his head lower to catch Danny's lips with his own. They wrapped arms around each other and stood in their embrace ignoring the servants around them. Steve lowered his voice as he continued, slightly out of breath with lips kiss swollen. "The bed here is the biggest in the palace, likely in the entire kingdom. I have no intention of leaving it, nor allowing you to do so ever again. The sight of you naked, wanting and open for me is too much of a lure."

As Danny felt a twitch from his nethers he narrowed his eyes. "I hate you."

With a smug look on his face, Steve raised an eyebrow and whispered in Danny's ear. "That is payback for your remark in the gardens."


	72. Chapter 72

For the next week they were the talk of the gossip mill, though neither royal was aware as to the extent of the conversations happening about them. The palace staff, the courtiers, the politicians - all of them watched with muted smiles and shakes of their heads yet all were pleased that the two men had found an equilibrium. Some, however, wished they would be more discreet with their affections.

Danny's prudish hesitations began to recede as he became used to the familiarity Steve showed him. The king was quick to touch Danny, either with an arm thrown over his shoulder, the holding of hands or a nudge of the hip. He delighted in the prince's company and for his part, Danny was glad to see the real Steve and did what he could to encourage the man to be as open with him as possible. 

"Good morning, sires," Chin threw open the curtains and allowed the men a few moments to get used to the sun shining into their bedroom. The night before they had attended a theatrical performance and had arrived back at the palace late. Judging by the faint smells and the ruffling of their bed sheets, they had yet another night of passion behind them. 

Chin shook his head in amusement. They were certainly making up for lost time, considering the state he found them in most mornings. 

"It's too early," Danny moaned, wrapping himself around and on top of Steve, who answered with a content sigh and ran soft fingertips up and down Danny's arm.

"A courier arrived this morning with an urgent message," Chin said by way of explanation. 

"Who sent it?" Steve asked, distracted by the way Danny's hair invaded his mouth after he placed a kiss on his head. 

"I have not opened it, your majesty. It's for the prince."

Danny held a hand out and reluctantly sat up, pooling the covers over his waist and swinging his legs off the bed. He opened and read the letter quickly, worried that something might have happened to his sister on her way home, but kicked himself when he saw what it was truly about. 

"What is it?" Steve asked, still lying behind Danny, stroking his hand up and down the prince's spine. 

"It's from your spies."

"Which ones, I have many," Steve answered, hand now at Danny's hip as he scooted closer.

"Lieutenant Rollins," Danny said, giving Catherine her full military title as she had signed the letter, and not the mock title of 'Lady' that Steve called her. "They've found something. Convinced it's real. They are asking for my presence to verify the facts," he lowered the letter to his lap. "I should organize a travel party. If this is true then I must go."

"I will accompany you," Steve told him. 

"You have a kingdom to run," Danny reminded him. 

"This is important to you so it is important to me. The kingdom will run just fine without me for a few days. And at least on this trip, we are not expecting trouble."

"Right." A shiver ran through Danny - a reminder of their last journey and how terrible that had gone. He took a deep breath. "Whatever comes of this, we face it together."


	73. Chapter 73

"A ship?" Danny asked as he double checked their travel plans. 

"Wo Fat's capital city is on an island to the west of his mainland kingdom."

"Of course it is. I forgot," Danny said, rubbing at his forehead. "He conquered the small island and used it strategically before deciding he could defend himself there more easily. I do remember learning this in my schooling."

"Is there a problem?" Steve came closer, a hand to Danny's lower back in concern. 

Danny cleared his throat, debating for a moment whether to disclose his worries. "No problem," he plastered on a smile and patted Steve's arm reassuringly. "You are sure you prefer to ride by carriage? As a man of action, I would have suspected you prefer to be on horseback as we were before."

"Before we were attempting to spring a trap, and look how that turned out. But the carriage must come with us in preparation for... well, if we gain more people on our return. Besides, I do plan on driving the carriage myself," he winked at his consort as they readied the last of what they would need for their journey and let their footmen load their travel bags. 

"You truly are domineering. Must you control everything around you? We have a trained carriage driver at our disposal."

"I suffer travel sickness," Steve fended him off. "And I get bored on long journeys. Though I'm sure with you in the carriage we could find something entertaining to while the time away," Steve offered with a sly smile.

"Your idea of entertainment would amount to public indecency. So I suggest you take the reins," Danny told him, moving past Steve with a pat to his chest.

Steve grabbed for his forearm as he walked by, halting the other royal. "Join me up front?"

"And where will the driver sit?"

"He can ride one of the horses."

"So it would be just us, driving an empty carriage."

"Essentially, yes," Steve admitted. "I will drive and you can enjoy being chauffeured by a king."

Danny simply shook his head in amusement. "And if _I_ wish to drive for a while?"

"A prince doesn't drive," Steve scoffed as he took his place and grabbed for the reins. Danny decided to keep quiet rather than voice his question of what makes a king different from a prince in this instance...


	74. Chapter 74

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Danny asked as, once again, Steve gave him a sideways glance instead of keeping his eyes on the road. 

"I just wonder what you are thinking," Steve answered. Danny did nothing but sigh and was not forthcoming with any answers. "What is it about boats that you don't like?"

Danny inwardly cursed Steve's perceptiveness and his tenacity to know everything about Danny. Had they not already spent the majority of their reconciliation learning more about the other? And not just in a carnal sense. Privacy for his own thoughts was a thing of the past. Steve's focus on Danny meant that it felt like they had truly merged into one. It would be better to tell him the truth.

"I do not like the water," he finally answered, unhappily. "I do not like beaches. It was my major concern on moving here, beyond, of course, whether or not I would hate you."

"This kingdom is a paradise! That someone would hate the beach is absurd."

"Well then, I'm absurd - according to your logic."

"But you grew up in a coastal kingdom."

"Looking at the water from a distance is fine. Being in it is another matter entirely."

"There must be a reason for this," Steve questioned as the horses continued to clop along in front of them and all others in the travel party were not paying attention to the royals' conversation. 

Danny scratched behind his ear before continuing. "Since I know you will not give up until I tell you... Before Grace was my assigned bodyguard I had another. We were very close. During a hot day one summer I insisted on swimming, we were racing each other. I went too far out and was in difficulty. He came to my rescue but he did not survive. He gave his life for mine and all because I wasn't strong enough in the water to fend for myself. At that age I thought myself invincible. After all, I was a proud prince, I was being educated and trained, surely I knew what I was doing. He paid the ultimate price for my arrogance and stupidity "

"Danny," Steve began. "His death isn't your fault. He knew his duties were to protect you and he did. You were not to know what might happen and the water has sudden dangers that could take even the most experienced of swimmers."

"I do not believe such a thing would happen to _you_. Your military training focused on the water." 

"It may be more unlikely now but I'm older and wiser. This happened to you when you were very young."

"I was fourteen."

"Then your guilt is misplaced. I, for one, am glad your guard was there for you. Perhaps I should pay tribute and send my thanks to his family. If not for him you would not be here with me now."

"That was almost romantic," Danny squinted at Steve.

"Will you be okay on the ship tomorrow?"

"I must be. There is the possibility that my child lies on the other side of the water."


	75. Chapter 75

As the evening grew dim, the cavalcade came to a halt to set up camp for the night. It would take them through to the following afternoon before they would reach the harbour and the ship that would ferry them across to the island and though tempted to keep riding through the night, sensible heads prevailed. 

Pua was put in charge of the cooking, while Chin and Duke supervised construction of the camp. Danny missed Kono but she and Weston had stayed behind to make sure both the king's and Danny's instructions were carried out while they were gone. 

Danny's appetite was mostly non-existent. If not for Steve's prodding from breakfast onward, he doubted he would have eaten. As he picked at the stew Pua had reheated for them he was almost amused at the restraint Steve showed in not reaching out, taking hold of the spoon and feeding Danny himself.

"How would you react if you discovered you had a child out there somewhere?" Danny asked him, out of the blue. 

"That is a difficult question to answer. I hope I would react as you have. With protective determination and with love and dedication."

"Knowing that Wo Fat took them, that he was holding them..." Danny gave up on eating and tossed the bowl to the ground in front of him. "What will we find when we get there? How can I expect them to be... unaffected?"

"The way you have described Rachel to me is that she is strong. The child will be very young and perhaps won't remember a lot once older. And I'm sure he or she has inherited your strength. We will provide everything we can for them."

"I wish Wo Fat were still alive," Danny ground out. "I want to interrogate him. I want to know what he did and if there's anyone else he hurt because of us... and then I want to kill him again."

"I am truly sorry, Danny. I brought you into all of this. Wo Fat's actions are my fault."

Danny dropped his head to Steve's shoulder as he stared at the fire in front of them, ignoring the others further away. "It is not your fault. He is to blame for everything. He attacked us with his own petty motivations. No matter what happened between older generations, he decided to continue it, not you or I. You cannot shoulder this." 

Steve put his arm around Danny. "You are too forgiving of me."

"Earlier today your aim was to convince me that my friend dying to save my life was not my fault because I was young and he doing his duty. This is no different. You did not provoke Wo Fat, you cannot be blamed for his actions against us."

"And you are proving capable and wise. How did I get so lucky?" Steve asked, beginning to steer the conversation into better territory.

Danny kept his face as stony as possible in his response. "I'm not so sure it was luck, not when you chose me out of all the royals in the continent to marry. It was more akin to drafting... or kidnapping."

"Well, my plan for now is to kidnap you further and take you to bed. It's late and getting cold, and we have an early start," he gestured to the tent behind them.


End file.
